OJOS ESCARLATA
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: Historia de May, mi personaje de Sonic world y su interactuación con los personajes de dicho mundo, sobre todo con Shadow y Rouge.por favor reviews
1. Chapter 1

OJOS ESCARLATA

INTRODUCCION 

La ultima vez que se juntaron las siete esmeraldas del caos, hubo una gran pelea, protagonizada por dos erizos, uno amarillo y uno blanco, que aprovechando el poder de las esmeraldas vencieron a su enemigo. Tras su posterior destrucción Eggman se batió en retirada.

-Ya verás si la próxima vez tienes más suerte, Sonic- dijo Eggman

-Te estaré esperando- burló Sonic que junto a sus amigos se disponían a marcharse.

Mientras tanto Rouge aprovechó para echarle mano a una esmeralda, la azul, y cuando se disponía a salir volando hacia la nave de Eggman algo llamó su atención.

- Shadow, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó

- Hum... , nada...

- Para no hacer nada estás muy concentrado

es que mientras luchábamos perdí de vista la esmeralda verde pero no la localizo por ninguna parte...

Pues tenemos que irnos, antes de que lleguen los de GUN

Ve yendo tu, ya te alcanzaré

Rouge suspiró y pensó que por una tontería no iba a dejar que capturaran a Shadow, además no entendía porqué se tenia que poner así por una esmeralda.

Bueno, yo he encontrado esta- le enseñó la esmeralda azul- si quieres la puedes tener hasta que encuentres la otra, por si necesitas hacer algún Chaos Control... pero me la tienes que devolver eh?

Si, gracias.

Eh! Los de GUN!

Fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que Shadow la agarrara de la cintura gritando "Chaos Control!" y aparecieron en la nave de Eggman.

Eggman estaba cabreado porque había salido mal su ultimo intento de conquistar el mundo y andaba refunfuñando que si maldito Sonic, porque no me deja de una vez y se larga con su novia, etc. Cuando Rouge oyó esto no se atrevió a entrar en la sala, mas bien no quiso e iba a aprovechar la situación para darse una vueltecilla por el continente y conseguir alguna que otra joya.

oye Shadow, viendo como esta Eggman yo me voy.

Si. Es patético... como todos los humanos...

Guiñándole un ojo saltó por una ventana y se dirigió a Angel Island, si aprovechaba las corrientes podría llegar antes que el echidna y arrebatarle la Master Emerald.

Shadow se dirigió al puente pero por fuera de la nave, no le apetecía estar dos horas escuchando los gimoteos de Eggman. La ultima Eggcarrier estaba muy bien diseñada "es lo único que merece la pena del gordo" pensó Shadow, ya que encima del puente había una pequeña terraza donde se veía toda la popa de la nave, pero estaba protegida del viento. Allí se echó a mirar las nubes y a pensar, hasta que se quedo dormido. Soñó que estaba en Ark, en el laboratorio; el profesor Gerald estaba investigando una esmeralda, la verde, María se encontraba estudiando y Shadow por simple curiosidad y algo de aburrimiento daba vueltas de una sala a otra, desde el cuarto de María hasta el laboratorio.

Shadow, ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto esta

No, es que me aburro...

Bueno, pues ¿puedes parar ya? – pregunto girándose sobre a silla- vale que hayas acabado los deberes y yo no... ¿te preocupa algo?

Eh?- respondió Shadow- no, que va, lo siento, voy a ver que esta haciendo el profesor

Cuando entro en el laboratorio se acercó a Gerald

Profesor, ¿qué le esta haciendo a esa joya verde?

Es una esmeralda del Caos, son famosas por su capacidad de usar el mal para dar energía, y son mucho más potentes que la energía atómica y tienen menos peligro, ya sabes que el Eclipse Canon requiere todas las esmeraldas para su pleno funcionamiento, pero mientras tenga esta aquí no habrá ninguna más en la colonia.

Y ¿que hará con ella cuando la haya terminado de estudiar?

Supongo que la guardaré bajo la contraseña que ya sabes, por si algún día hace falta

¿Algún día haga falta?

Si, ya lo entenderás

¿Verdad que es preciosa?- pregunto María abrazando a Shadow por detrás y apretarlo contra ella.

Una turbulencia hizo que Shadow se despertara sobresaltado y al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se tranquilizó y se durmió de nuevo y volvió a sobresaltarse porque había soñado con la ultima vez que vio a María. Esto hacia que Shadow tuviera mal humor y bajó al puente para hablar con Eggman, que ya se encontraba mas calmado.

Doctor Eggman necesito un localizador de esmeraldas

Me pregunto para que quieres tu algo como eso...

Shadow enfadado se volvió pero se paró al oír...

el único que tengo se encuentra en este tablero y no se puede sacar- dijo señalando el timón de la nave- pero seguro que alguien que tu y yo conocemos tiene uno portátil.

Shadow sonrío luego se vio una luz proveniente de un Chaos Control.

CAPITULO 1º 

Knuckles ya se encontraba, como casi todos los días, sentado en el altar del templo custodiando la Master Emerald, cuando vio moverse unos arbustos delante suya, y se levantó

-¿quién está ahí?- preguntó

No hubo respuesta, cuando se volvió a sentar noto un dedo paseándose oír su cabeza, no miro para arriba, directamente salto y le pego un puñetazo al dueño del dedo

Ay!- gimió Rouge chocando contra la Master Emerald- si lo sé, pongo dinamita para que te sentaras sobre ella

¿A quien se le ocurre hacer eso? ¡Me habías asustado!

Vaya el GRAN echidna, protector de la Master Emerald, se había asustado, ¡¡pobrecito!- bromeó Rouge

Que graciosa ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Han pasado ya dos horas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y e venido a verte...

Si ya...- poniéndose un poco rojo- pues las manos quietas- algo más serio

¿Quién dice que vaya a hacer algo?- pregunto Rouge guiñándole un ojo- solo voy a hacer un movimiento- dijo sacando un mando y pulsando un botón

¿qué haces?- pregunto Knuckles.

Viendo como un gancho bajaba para coger la Master Emerald, pero el gancho al cerrarse se quedó quieto, atónita Rouge y pulsando el botón repetidas veces exclamó

¿Pero que? Menuda mierda de maquinaria de Eggman, luego se queja que de que no puede conquistar el mundo.

Furioso Knuckles saltó sobre la máquina y Rouge pero una luz apareció ante ellos y de una patada Shadow desvío a Knuckles de su trayectoria

Rouge tienes que ayudarme a buscar las esmeraldas

¿ todavía sigues con eso? ¿y que gano yo con eso?

Te puedes quedar con las que nos encontremos, y que no sea la verde.

Ok, de todos modos ya he terminado aquí

Venga vámonos, ya se donde encontrar un localizador

Knuckles levantándose del suelo le grito a Rouge

¡Oye tu! ¿a dónde vas? ¡pelea conmigo!

No puedo cariño, tengo otras cosas que hacer, cuando termine vuelvo, va? ¡no te muevas de aquí!

Por lo menos te podrías llevar este cacharro- respondió Knuckles mientras miraba el invento de Eggman y en viento le respondió

Haz lo que quieras con él.

Sonriendo llevo Rouge a Shadow de Angel Island a tierra firme.

Bueno y ¿ a donde vamos?- preguntó esta

A casa de un amigo nuestro- respondió Shadow

Ya de madrugada llegaron a casa de Tails.

Oye Shadow- dijo Rouge- ¿por qué hemos esperado a que se hiciera de noche si con una Chaos Control podríamos haber llegado desde Angel Island?

Creía que te sentirías más cómoda si entrabas a buscar el localizador de noche con Tails despierto, además seguro que el erizo azul no está, ni la pesada de su novia.

Je, tienes mucha razón- respondió Rouge

De un salto se subió a la ventana más alta de la casa, suponiendo que el laboratorio de Tails se encontraría allí, pero no, desde esa ventana vio al joven zorro durmiendo plácidamente en su cama junto a un peluche de Sonic vigilando desde la estantería. Esto llamó la atención de Rouge que aún a riesgo de ser descubierta entró y cogió el peluche.

"Bua... esto si que es ser fan de una persona" penso Rouge y sonriendo lo dejó en su sitio, luego ágilmente llegó hasta el garaje donde el Tornado descansaba y allí se puso a buscar el localizador. Por una radio preguntó a Shadow.

Shadow, aquí Rouge ¿cómo es el localizador, aquí hay muchos trastos...

¿está la zona despejada?

Si- Respondió Rouge

La luz se hizo tras ella y Shadow apareció

para esto ya podrías haberlo echo tu sólito- dijo Rouge acercándose a Shadow, pero este siguió a lo suyo.

"Me imagino que como ha sido esta mañana la ultima vez que lo usó seguirá en el avión" pensaron los dos y de manera sigilosa se acercaron los dos por ambos lados y empezaron a registrar el interior del aeroplano.

Ya lo tengo!- exclamó Rouge

Arrebatándoselo de las manos Shadow lo encendió y sonrío

Si. Es esto. Chaos control!

Una vez fuera de la casa de Tails

Comencemos... Hum!

¿qué pasa?- pregunto Rouge

con una sonrisa Shadow exclamó- vamos a tener suerte y todo.

Ante la extrañeza de Rouge, Shadow le dijo que había una esmeralda dentro de la casa de Tails, puesto que en el radar indicaba la presencia de dos esmeraldas.

Jeje, ya se donde está- exclamó Rouge, mientras volaba hacia el cuarto de Tails

"Eres muy listo, pequeño zorro" pensó mientras se acercaba de nuevo al peluche de Sonic, cogiéndolo comenzó a palparlo, pero nada "blandito... Hum... blandito... uf... blandito... nada, paso, a lo mejor es que me ha gustado el maldito peluche"

Rouge ¿qué estas haciendo?- pregunto por radio Shadow

¿esto ultimo lo he dicho en alto?

No se de que hablas, pero estás tardando demasiado

Si, vale- contestó malhumorada "a lo mejor si fuera un peluche del echidna si que me lo llevaba" pensó poniéndose colorada. "Bueno, a lo que voy" pensaba mientras se dirigía de nuevo al garaje "Si es que ya me vale, sabiendo lo de la energía y tengo que andar perdiendo el tiempo".

Abrió el motor del avión y le quito la esmeralda "Ya la tengo!... Amarilla... muy propio" pensó mientras comunicaba a Shadow la noticia. Ni se limitó a contestar "Luego le digo algo" penso Rouge "mejor salgo por aquí o por la ventana... no mejor por aquí que al final le quito el peluche". Salió por la ventana del garaje.

Ya estoy! Oye eres un poco impaciente, no?- dijo Rouge

Y tu que habrás visto ahí dentro para tardar tanto- contestó malhumorado Shadow

Oye o eres un poco mas amable conmigo o continuas solo- le amenazo Rouge

Hum! Ya tengo lo que quería

Vale! Pues me voy, ya me pedirás un favor- se despidió Rouge mientras saltaba para salir volando.

No te vayas- le dijo Shadow agarrándola de un brazo

¿Qué?

Que no te vayas, ..., lo siento...

Oh! No me lo puedo creer lo que oyen mis oídos, la forma de vida perfecta me pide perdón

Volviéndose y poniéndose a su lado logró Rouge escuchar lo siguiente que dijo Shadow

odio a los humanos, pero no quiero estar solo... necesito esa esmeralda

Y poniéndole una mano en el hombro Rouge le contestó

- no te preocupes, no estás solo, yo estoy contigo, y ¡Venga! Vámonos!- le cogió por la cintura y salieron volando rumbo a la ciudad- la siguiente esmeralda será mucho más divertida y seguro que te trae muchos recuerdos.

CAPITULO 2º 

Ya de madrugada Tails se despertó, tenia frío; abriendo un ojo vio que una de las ventanas que nunca abría se encontraba abierta "no recuerdo haber abierto esa ventana". De un salto se levanto y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el garaje donde una pantalla detrás de la pared corredera escondía un sistema de alarma por grabación de vídeo en infrarrojos.

¿y esto?- atónito exclamo Tails al ver las imágenes de dos personas en su garaje y por las formas de los cuerpos no tenia la menor duda de quienes eran.

De otro salto llegó al avión y descubrió que le faltaba la esmeralda y el localizador "Oh no! Tengo que decírselo a Sonic"

Jejeje la ciudad es TOODA para mi- exclamó Rouge desde lo alto

Se te ve contenta cuando planeas robar algo

Para eso es mi afición, ¿habías pensado en el banco en la prisión o en el museo...?

El radar indica que en el museo- señaló Shadow en la pantalla.

¡Genial! Más fácil aún, ¿hacemos una visita cultural?

Hey! Ahí hay uno bichejos que me suenan- dijo Shadow señalando el jardín del museo.

El grupo chaotix ¿qué harán ahí?

Descendiendo suavemente se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales del jardín, espiando.

Oye Charmy ¿tu crees que la información es correcta?- oyeron decir a Vector

Si, estoy seguirísimo!- gritó Charmy, puesto que no sabe hablar, solo grita.

Esto es un perdida de tiempo- se quejaba Espio

Rouge comenzó a reírse y la cara de Shadow que reflejaba que no sabia de que iba el tema.

seguro que siguen buscando "el chao perdido"- dijo Rouge, haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo- y mira que son tres buscándolo ¿eh?

Charmy eres tonto! Así nunca lo vamos a encontrar!- seguía diciendo Vector

Un Chao en un lugar como este no es muy habitual- dijo Espio

Shadow, haz un Chaos Control en un lugar que esté muy lejos de aquí- dijo Rouge

¿para que?

Tu hazlo

Chaos Control!

Se teletransportaron al desierto y nada más tocar tierra Rouge empezó a partirse de risa, llorando y todo: cuando consiguió calmarse, que le costó un poco, le dijo a Shadow que ya podían volver, a lo que Shadow atónito sacó la esmeralda que comenzó a brillar.

Anda! ¿Y eso?- preguntó Rouge- saca el localizador

Ya estaba encendido "Vale, no se para que digo nada" pensó la murciélago

que raro, no sale nada- exclamó Rouge

ya lo veo, bah!... Chaos Control!

Una vez encima del museo Rouge se acordó del grupo Chaotix, pero se contuvo las ganas de reír en cuanto vio por el cristal la esmeralda del Caos "je! Otra para mi!" pensó

pues no vas a tener suerte, porque esta es para mí- comentó Rouge- es roja

pues no me interesa- exclamó Shadow mientras se daba la vuelta

Ok! Espérame abajo, tardo dos minutos

En minuto y medio estaba con Shadow

je! Me he superado a mi misma- exclamó contenta- y además ya tengo tres, bueno dos, porque una la tienes tu... y me la tienes que devolver eh?

Que si...

Tengo sueño, no es por nada pero después de librar una batalla y ponerse a buscar las esmeraldas el mismo día, mata a cualquiera- comentó Rouge soltando un bostezo- ¿Sabes donde vivo?

No sabia que tuvieras casa propia

Pues claro! Que crees que duermo al aire libre? ¿dónde crees que guardo mis tesoros?

¿cómo la pagaste?

Secreto profesional... no, de verdad, cuando le plantas un diamante en bruto del tamaño de una nuez a una vieja te regala lo que sea, así que no me preocupo ni de limpiar, solo que con tanto lío de Eggman hace mucho que no voy, y ya tengo ganas de dormir en mi cuarto...

En tu cama...

No en mi cuarto

Shadow no entendió pero pensó que ya lo averiguaría, tras un paseo por las calles llegaron a una zona no muy alejada del centro, era un piso ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, con los muebles justos de la propietaria del piso; Shadow comprobó a lo que se refería con lo de su cuarto y no su cama, es que no tenia, por lo menos no en su habitación, estaba desmontada en la habitación de al lado del cuarto de Rouge, sorprendido Shadow se quedó mirando el cuarto y Rouge cuando se dio cuenta tan frescamente respondió

es que no la necesito y para tenerla ocupando espacio la meto en esa habitación que tan poco uso, pero si quieres te la preparo para dormir

no, gracias con esto me vale- respondió Shadow mientras ponía el colchón encima del somier

bueno, buenas noches... hum... no es que no me fíe, pero... no me espíes- dijo Rouge cerrando la puerta de su habitación y echando el pestillo

no se quien se ha creído que es para que piense que quiero espiarla- refunfuñó por lo bajo Shadow

haré como que no te he oído- gritó Rouge desde su cuarto

"vaya no me acordaba del oído que tiene" pensó Shadow, y antes de dormir se dio una vuelta por la casa "¿que tesoros tiene? No veo ninguno, bueno voy a dormir"

si ves la casa muy vacía y sin tesoros es porque los he escondido muy bien en un lugar seguro- dijo Rouge desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Me voy a dormir, esta tía me asusta" pensó Shadow. Y recostándose sobre el colchón desnudo se puso a dormir. "Hacía tanto que no dormía sobre un colchón" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

CAPITULO 3 

buenos días dormilón- le saludó Rouge desde la puerta

Shadow abrió un ojo y luego el otro, no se lo podía creer había dormido hasta el al mediodía, sin sustos, sin pesadillas y se sentía como nuevo y lleno de energía

ya han puesto el grito en el cielo los del museo, Jeje- exclamó Rouge- creo que para la tercera cambiarán el sistema de alarma, por cierto, esta vez no nos grabaron... ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? Ya se que somos buenos, pero no lo entiendo

una pequeña corriente en el sitio adecuado hace milagros

ya bueno, que hacemos ¿seguimos buscando?

Sacó Shadow el localizador y amplió la zona de rastreo

Hum...

¿qué pasa?- preguntó Rouge

en el desierto aparece una señal

¿dónde fuimos ayer?

No, un poco más arriba...

¿por qué te pones tan serio?

Se mueve... mira se esta moviendo...- mostrándole el localizador

No creo que Tails haya encontrado otra esmeralda tan pronto

No, además no va tan rápido como los que conocemos

Bien, ¡pues investiguemos!

¡¡¡Chaos Control!

En un instante se encontraban en el desierto

¡Chaos control! – oyeron decir a una voz desconocida

? – saltaron los 2, Rouge cogió en el vuelo a Shadow y volaron hasta una montaña cercana

que raro... no ha pasado nada- comentó Rouge

... fíjate bien- dijo Shadow

y no le faltaba razón, al fijarse Rouge vio una figura corriendo a gran velocidad, no como la de Sonic y Shadow pero parecida, de un lado del cañón al otro, no sabía que era

¿ es Sonic?- pregunto Rouge

no, además Sonic utiliza el Chaos Control para tele transportarse... y además... no es azul... hum!

¡pero si es negro!- exclamó Rouge- no puede ser, el único negro eres tú Shadow... je, Shadow te ha salido competencia, pero no tiene sentido pensar en un robot de Eggman... no?

No sabría que decirte...

Pues yo sí, no lo creo, todos los chismes de Eggman dan asco y no funcionan... ¿cómo averiguamos quien es?

¡Chaos Control!- gritó Shadow y salió corriendo detrás de la mancha negra "esto es fácil, no lleva aeropatines" pensó

ahora Rouge veía dos manchas negras, una detrás de la otra, la de delante no se había dado cuenta de que la seguían hasta que Shadow usó su particular método de negociación política

¡Chaos Spear!- gritó mientras lanzaba una lanza de energía a la mancha, la cual le dio en una pierna e hizo que, quien fuera, cayera rodando por el suelo mientras frenaba

"Que bruto eres Shadow" pensó Rouge mientras salía volando hacia el desconocido

"Oh, No, los de GUN! Estoy rodeada" pensó la eriza negra

¡Chaos Con...uggh!- intentó gritar, pero Shadow se tiró encima suya inmovilizándola, y le arrebató la esmeralda blanca con la mano.

Forcejeando la chica se le ocurrió una idea al ver que Shadow la sujetaba fuertemente "Je! No sabes quien soy yo" pensó.

¡Chaos Control! – dijo mientras ella se aferraba a la cintura Shadow puesto que parecía haber descubierto sus intenciones e intentaba librarse de ella

¡Shadow suéltate!- gritó Rouge

pero no pudo y la luz se lo llevó en ella.

Cuando aparecieron, Shadow no sabía donde se encontraba, se ahogaba, sentía que flotaba y que se caía y lo peor es que no tenía ningún sitio al que aferrarse, abrió los ojos y vio que la mancha negra nadaba hacia la superficie, pero se paró y miró hacia abajo, viendo si Shadow sabía nadar, pero cada vez lo veía más lejano y de repente dejó de verlo, se estaba ahogando, la chica subió a la superficie, pero no tenía la esmeralda en la mano, vio a Rouge acercándose desde lo lejos llamando a Shadow a gritos. Comenzó a asustarse y cogió aire, se sumergió y comenzó a nadar lo más rápido posible hasta el fondo, llegó a ala zona de oscuridad, pero no veía nada, por el rabillo del ojo vio una luz intermitente que brillaba, eran las dos esmeraldas que tenía Shadow y ella o lo sabía, le quedaba poco aire así que se dio prisa. Buceando llegó hasta donde estaba Shadow, le vio con los ojos cerrado "oh, no, he llegado tarde" pensó, pero cuando acercó su mano para coger el brazo de Shadow, este abrió los ojos y la agarró fuertemente, lo que le hizo perder el poco aire que le quedaba y disimuló que se desmayaba "bueno, pues si tengo que morir, que sea rápido" pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo "no, todavía no" y una luz a envolvió junto con Shadow hasta la superficie. Una vez en tierra firma le falló la pierna herida y cayó al suelo, Shadow se puso en posición de alerta, pero no hizo nada. Cuando llegó Rouge preguntó

Shadow ¿estás bien?

Por poco me ahoga, pero si, estoy bien- respondió este

Es que el lugar donde peleasteis había manchas de sangre y me preocupó

¿sangre? – dijo Shadow mirándose y palpándose el cuerpo- yo no estoy herido- siguió mientras se giraba para ver a ala desconocida, pero no estaba, solo había una rastro de sangre que terminaba en unos arbustos

¿qué cree que hace con eso, ¿ya has averiguado quien es?

¿tu crees que debajo del agua he tenido mucho tiempo? Le contestó, todavía estaba empapado- solo sé que es una eriza y que tiene las púas negras y largas... y que sabe utilizar el Chaos Control- y sonrió al mostrar la esmeralda

o mas bien sabía- le cortó Rouge sonriendo

los dos se apresuraron siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta el arbusto, pero al abrirlo no vieron nada en él, solo había una roca detrás con una pequeña gota de sangre. Rouge sonrió y le dijo a Shadow que se apartara, se alejó, tomó carrerilla y le dio una patada a la roca, la cual se rajó por la mitad y separando las dos partes descubrieron una agujero en el suelo

con que sabe hacer hoyos, eh?- y de un salto se introdujo en el agujero.

Shadow en cambio miró alrededor, no se había fijado antes donde estaba; se encontraba en un plataforma donde a un lado había una cascada y vegetación y al otro un acantilado, desde allí se veía toda la extensión del desierto, árido, caliente y sin vida, "menudo contraste" pensó y decidió seguir a Rouge por el agujero, por el agujero, por si le necesitaba.

Cuando entró se quedó sorprendido de cómo engañaba eso por fuera. Eran unas instalaciones militares bajo tierra, se encontraba en un túnel con hormigón en las paredes y techo y asfalto en el suelo, con dos aceras a los lados, oía ruido al fondo del túnel y decidió ir a ver que era. Cuando llegó se encontró a Rouge que estaba a patada limpia con una puerta y el rastro de sangre que conducía hasta ella

esto es peor que la base de Eggman, por lo menos allí las puertas tiene para introducir contraseña- le aclaró Rouge sobre su actuación- "pero ahí hay una muesca rara, parece como si se abriera con una esmeralda, pero distinta a la de Ark

Shadow intrigado se acercó y sacó una esmeralda, la puso de todas las posibles posiciones, pero nada, aquello no encajaba, ni harto ni perezoso, Shadow se arrimó a Rouge y cogiéndola de la mano se teletrasnportaron hasta el otro lado de la puerta.

CAPITULO 4º 

vale si lo sé ni lo intento, y espero a que llegaras- dijo Rouge malhumorada- ¿qué es esto?

Ante ellos se encontraba una gran plataforma con pequeños elevadores hasta los pisos más altos y más profundo, pero muy abajo había un volcán, con lava incandescente

hug!... por lo menos podían ventilar la zona, es la peor cueva que haya visto en mi vida- comentó Rouge

las manchas de sangre conducían a un elevador, entraron y se dejaron caer por el hueco hasta abajo, entras en la cabina del elevador era fácil para Rouge, cuando abrieron la otra puerta descubrieron otro pasillo

esto empieza a aburrir- suspiró Rouge

es muy extraño, no hay trampas, ni vigilancia... – comento Shadow

una vez en el otro extremo del pasillo había como una puerta de campo de fuerza

Genial- se quejó Rouge- buscaré el generador

tras un rato no lo encontró y al observar a través del campo puedo ver que el pasillo acababa en un recodo hacia la derecha y una pequeña luz proyectaba la sombra de la erizo en la pared de enfrente del recodo "ahí está, por lo menos ya no se escapará" pensó Rouge, la chica no se movía, estaba de rodillas, pero había también otras sombras de bancos y mesas

esta claro que cavando no puedo llegar al otro lado... pero este campo de fuerza es distinto a otros- dijo Rouge mientras se acercaba

cogió una esmeralda y la aceró al campo, éste producía unos rayos hacia ella

a ver si te vas a electrocutar- comentó Shadow

Resignada lanzó la esmeralda contra el campo esperando que lo cortocircuitara por exceso de voltaje o que rebotara tras una descarga. La sorpresa fue mayúscula puesto no había pasado ninguna de las dos cosas, la esmeralda, tal como entró, salió

ahora si que la has echo buena- dijo Shadow dándose la vuelta para irse- voy a investigar por ahí... esto ya aburre

no, espera Shadow, mira...

Sin vacilación comenzó a quitarse el guante de la mano derecha y cuando lo hizo arrimó sus dedos al campo de fuerza

¿Qué haces loca?- gritó Shadow saltando hacia ella.

pero Rouge de un salto atravesó el campo de fuerza, en cambio Shadow cuando lo tocó tras una descarga salió despedido hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo, Rouge al ver esto cruzó el campo y se acercó a Shadow humeante en el suelo

Shadow ¿estas bien?

Tras ver los ojos de ira se rió

estás muy mono así echando humo jeje

Le ayudó a levantarse y decidió Rouge ir a probar suerte de nuevo, aunque algo más nerviosa porque había visto cómo podía acabar si ahora el campo no la dejaba pasar. Arrimó de nuevo sus dedos, todavía quedaba corriente pero solo hacía cosquillas y de nuevo una vez dentro, se puso el guante y cautelosamente entró en el recodo.

Tenía que ir con pies de plomo puesto no sabía si había alguna trampa. Según iba avanzando hacia la luz iba viendo que más que un arsenal se encontraba en un templo, con un altar grande al fondo donde, curiosamente, se encontraba la esmeralda verde, incrustada en la pared y su energía hacía que toda la pared proyectase una luz amarilla, dando la apariencia de oro. La eriza negra se encontraba detrás del altar, escondida, pero se le veían las orejas tras la mesa e iba armada de granadas, cuando Rouge se dio cuenta de que hacía ruido con las botas en el suelo de mármol era demasiado tarde, porque la erizo había salido de su escondido tirándole una granada, pero por el dolor de la pierna había apuntado mal haciendo volar las mesas y banco que se encontraban a la derecha de Rouge, ésta de una salto se encaramó al techo e iba avanzando saltando de una pared a otra esquivando las granadas, hasta que llegó al altar y al observar que la eriza le daba la espalda le dijo:

¿Se te han acabado las granadas?- rió

en ese momento llegó Shadow corriendo y se puso al lado de Rouge

adivino, no hay puerta que se te resista- le sonrió Rouge

Shadow totalmente serio miró a la eriza, ella sentía sus ojos como dos puñaladas en la espalda, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta, lo que desconocían Shadow y Rouge era que le quedaba una granada y el click de soltar la anilla y quitar el seguro sonó como un mal presagio. Rouge salió volando creyendo que Shadow haría lo mismo, pero éste saltó sobre la erizo haciendo un Chaos Control de velocidad y le quitó la granada tirándola al lado de Rouge. Boom!

Rouge ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shadow

¡!¿¿Pero tu estás loco!- saltó Rouge histérica

no sabía que estabas ahí...

Pero no puedo continuar porque la erizo intentó escapar, Shadow se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron a forcejear de nuevo.

Vale ya de aplastarme, no?- dijo la erizo- me rindo, me rindo!- gritó

y quedando ella boca arriba con las manos sujetas por las de Shadow y éste sentado sobre ella se miraron fijamente a los ojos


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 5º 

Shadow se quedó helado. Rouge al ver la cara del erizo negro olvidó su intento de asesinato y se acercó a ver que pasaba

¿Shadow? ¿Qué ocurre?... Oh!... pero... Shadow ¿qué significa esto?

Me haces daño- gimió la erizo

De un salto Shadow se levantó y vieron la herida de la pierna

no tiene buena pinta... eres un bruto- le dijo Rouge a Shadow

pero éste tenía otras cosas en la mente, como por ejemplo recordar si había más de un erizo en Ark, pero no, él era el único erizo de la colonia espacial. Le cogió con las manos la cara y la volvió a mirar a los ojos

Shadow déjala, por más que la mires no le van a cambiar el color de los ojos... ahora, no se si tu sabrás porque ella "también" tiene los ojos rojos como tú... y casualmente es negra, pero sin mechas

Además, estas púas- dijo cogiendo las púas sueltas de la erizo- no son como las mías, o las se Sonic y Amy

Es verdad

Son más blandas... y... ¿cómo has hecho esto?- dijo cogiéndola la trenza

Esto... –dijo ella soltándose de un tirón- se llama trenza... – ante la cara de incomprensión de Rouge y Shadow añadió- si que pasa, no tengo las púas como el resto de los erizos, pero a una no la hacen perfecta- dijo la erizo cruzando los brazos como si estuviera enfadada

Bueno sabiendo que puede hablar de manera civilizada podemos averiguar más cosas sobre ella- le comento Rouge a Shadow- yo me llamo Rouge, Rouge la murciélago y soy buscadora de tesoros, éste es Shadow el erizo, la forma definitiva de vida, y proviene de Ark

Tras esto Shadow le echó una mirada amenazadora a Rouge, pero ésta pasó de él y continuó

Bueno, y tu ¿quién eres? ¿dónde estamos? Y ¿porqué eres la versión femenina de Shadow?- sintió otra mirada de Shadow y se rió

... soy May... ya veis que soy una erizo... soy de...

de Ark tu no eres!- le cortó Shadow

no... dijo ella con tristeza- pertenezco a esta base militar... es... era una organización particular de experimentación y alteración genética llamaba Zeon, y pertenecía a la misma comunidad científica que el Doctor Gerald Robotnick...

Al oír esto a Shadow le entraron escalofríos "profesor..." pensó

nosotras nacimos a partir del ADN de un erizo creado por el Doctor Gerald, pero como faltaba información la complementaron con un óvulo humano... eso explica lo de mis púas... y el porqué soy así... pero quien es él... ¿tú eres el que Gerald creó?

El profesor Gerald Robotnick me creó, pero no soy un vulgar híbrido- respondió fríamente Shadow

Esto le sentó a May como una puñalada en el corazón y aunque le dolía la pierna horrores saltó sobre el altar tocando la esmeralda verde gritó - ¡Chaos Control!- y desapareció pensando "por favor a un lugar lejano de este"

muy bonito Shadow, para una chica que nació como tu y ¿así es como la tratas?

Esa erizo no tiene que ver conmigo... que lleve mi ADN, si es que lo lleva, no quiere decir que la vaya a tratar de manera especial

De todos modos con lo que le has hecho en la pierna no creo que vaya... vale se ha llevado una esmeralda... te has fijado que era la verde no?

Bah! Ya que me quería olvidar de ella- y congiéndola de un brazo dijo –Chaos Control

Y aparecieron en la nave de Eggman

Eggman mira quien está aquí- gritó Bokkun

¿qué es esto?- preguntó Shadow

¿cómo que ESTOO? ¡yo soy Bokkun, el mensajero de Eggman, él me creó!- gritó Bokkun

Bokkun calla ya..., vaya, vaya, vaya, si lo hijos pródigos han vuelto, ¿Dónde os habíais metido en estos dos días?

Shadow se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado, Rouge comenzó a volar y mientras inspeccionaba a Bokkun le decía a Eggman

pues hemos estado de aquí para allá, ya sabes Eggui, no puedo pasar un día sin robar nada

suéltame pesada- gritaba Bokkun

ya y Shadow se ha ido contigo para darte compañía, no?- dijo Eggman desconfiando de Rouge

de todos modos, no eres nuestro padre y estamos contigo porque queremos, así que corta el rollo

¡Déjame, fea!- gritó Bokkun

Plonk! Sonó el capón que le metió Rouge a Bokkun, éste llorando se fue a esconderse tras Eggman

oye Eggui ¿sabes algo de una compañía llamada Zeon?

¿Zeon?- repitió Eggman- no, pero buscaré en internet

CAPITULO 6º 

En un lugar muy lejano de donde dejó a Rouge y a Shadow se hizo una luz en el cielo, al no pensar en un lugar concreto, podía haber aparecido en la tierra, pero tuvo suerte de aparecer en el cielo, notaba el vacío a sus pies, caía. Intentó agarrarse a una rama de la copa de un árbol, pero cada vez que cogía una se caía resbalando por las hojas, seguía cayendo, las ramas se iban cerrando y volviéndose más grandes, el suelo cada vez se encontraba más cerca, una rama que no pudo esquivar le pegó en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el sentido, cuando, medio inconsciente creía que iba a llegar al suelo y pensaba "me mato, y que manera más tonta de hacerlo", notó que alguien la cogió en brazos y se asustó, creía que era el erizo negro, abrió los ojos y vio con la vista nublada que no era negro sino azul, y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba tumbada en la hierba al lado de una hoguera y el erizo azul se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la hoguera, miró su mano, y la esmeralda verde seguía estando ahí

ya has despertado- dijo el erizo azul- menuda golpe te habrías llevado si no hubiera estado cerca- decía mientras sonreía

May giró la cabeza y le miró, ya más clara la visión, vio a Sonic y su sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar hacia al cielo y vio lo lejos que estaba del suelo la copa de los árboles, respiró para concentrarse en juntar fuerzas para incorporarse e ignorar el dolor de la pierna. Sonic se fijó en la mueca de dolor y se levantó, se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.

Soy Sonic, Sonic el erizo- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, luego se acercó para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero May no se dejaba, bajaba la cabeza- ¿quién eres tu? Te pareces a Shadow ¿sabes? Además Shadow siempre lleva esa esmeralda verde

... soy May... y no me parezco a nadie- mintió no quería ver la misma reacción en Sonic que la que tuvo Shadow, sobre todo porque ahora él estaba más cerca, y no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

Intentó levantarse, pero la pierna le dolía demasiado. Sonic vio la herida de la pierna pero no le preguntó nada, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero él era el primero que no le gustaba que cotillearan en su vida. May intentó levantarse una vez más apoyando el peso en la otra pierna, y con una pierna miró a los alrededores, con satisfacción vio que al lado había un lago y se dirigió hasta él. Sonic se levantó y la siguió con la vista, luego volvió a sentarse al lado del fuego pero vigilando a May desde donde se encontraba. Ésta llegó a la orilla del lago y se metió en el agua con ropa y todo y comenzó a nadar hacia la parte profunda del lago. Sonic seguía observándola incrédulo desde la orilla "una erizo que sabe nadar?" se preguntaba. Cuando May llegó al centro del lago allí levantó la esmeralda del Caos que comenzó a brillar, ella se elevó sobre el agua, como si andara sobre ella y la luz de la esmeralda la envolvió, cuando la luz empezó a apagarse May se dirigió hacia la orilla andando sobre el agua, cuando la luz se apagó del todo estaba casi en la orilla y se hundió, al ver esto Sonic que seguía sentado atónito a lo que pasaba se levantó y fue corriendo a la orilla, como estaba en un sitio donde hacía pie, se metió en el agua para sacarla, vio que de nuevo estaba inconsciente y la llevo en brazos otra vez a lado de la hoguera.

Cuando volvió a despertar era de noche y estaba otra vez tumbada en la hierba al lado de la hoguera y Sonic seguía observándola.

veo que te gusta dormir mucho- le dijo a modo de saludo

...- May sonreía, pero no sabía que decir, así que solo dijo- gracias

no hay de que, pero me habías dejado atónito con eso

May se incorporó y se cogió el pelo, la trenza, vio que desde la punta había como un cuarto de pelo que se había quedado blanco "bien, ha funcionado" se dijo para sí misma, luego se miró la pierna, la ropa estaba en perfectas condiciones, las medias por encima de las rodilla estaban sin un rasguño, se bajó la media de la pierna herida y comprobó que no tenía ninguna señal de haber sido atacada. Sonic tenía curiosidad, se levantó y de cuclillas miraba la pierna de May, ésta cuando se dio cuenta de que Sonic estaba a su lado se puso roja y se subió la media hasta donde debía estar

¿te importa? – le dijo a Sonic, mirándole a la cara

¿te da vergüenza?- dijo Sonic arrascándose la cabeza, y se fijó en sus ojos, que aunque era de noche con la luz de la hoguera se veía el color rojo en ellos- esos ojos...

No le dio tiempo decir nada más porque May se levantó y saltó y se escondió entre los árboles

oye ¿por qué haces eso?- preguntó Sonic levantándose y mirando hacia los árboles- no te voy a hacer nada, además no te sirve de mucho, aunque seas negra la ropa roja llama mucho la atención

me da igual- dijo May

vale!- dijo Sonic saltando hacia los árboles

May se encontraba en un pino casi en la copa, desde allí veía la hoguera, vio como Sonic saltaba en dirección opuesta de donde estaba ella, pero se sobresaltó cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro; miró hacia atrás y vio que en la misma rama a su lado estaba Sonic guiñándola un ojo mientras le decía

ya te he dicho que no te servía de mucho esconderte- al ver la cara de derrota de May continuó diciendo- venga vamos junto a la hoguera que sigues con la ropa mojada

De nuevo sentados ante la hoguera May le contó a Sonic todo lo que había pasado entre ella Rouge y Shadow y que estaban buscando la esmeralda que ella tenía

entonces no dudes de que te seguirán persiguiendo mientras sigas teniendo esa esmeralda

esta esmeralda la necesito yo, con ella puedo huir... y así no habrá sido en vano... - decía mientras se iba poniendo triste por momentos- además tengo que cumplir una serie de misiones que sin ella no puedo hacer- "ups, he hablado demasiado" pensaba "mierda"

¿Misiones?

No nada...

En una cosa si tenías razón- oyeron decir a una voz un tanto familiar- vamos a seguir insistiendo- dijo Rouge

May y Sonic se giraron hacia los árboles y allí se encontraban Rouge y Shadow mirándolos

Rouge, Shadow hacía tiempo que no os veía chicos, hace cuanto, dos días?

Déjate de estupideces erizo azul- dijo Shadow- danos la esmeralda, híbrido- le dijo a May

May bajó la cabeza apretando los dientes, Sonic la miro "¿híbrido?"

¿a que te refieres con híbrido, Shadow?- preguntó Sonic

¿no te a contado tu amiguita que es medio humana?- preguntó Rouge

los experimentos como tú no deberían tener las esmeraldas del Caos- dijo Shadow

mira quien habla- rió Sonic

¿qué has dicho?- le desafió Shadow- te recuerdo que soy la forma definitiva de vida.

Aprovechando la disputa de los dos erizos May intentó salir huyendo, pero Rouge ya se encontraba detrás de ella

a donde vas señorita?- dijo ésta

esta esmeralda es mía- dijo May con un tono un poco infantil

no me digas...- le contestó Rouge- pues va a dejar de serlo

May juntó las manos hacia delante sujetando la esmeralda, levantándola cerró los ojos y la esmeralda empezó a brillar, Rouge en posición defensiva se preparaba para lo que fuera hacer. Mientras tanto Shadow seguía encarado a Sonic

porque la defiendes, no la conoces

es que yo soy más amable que tú, siempre nos hemos diferenciado en eso

Shadow observó que la esmeralda empezaba a brillar e hizo un amago de saltar para atacar a Sonic pero se desvió y golpeó a May en la espalda, haciendo que se le cayera la esmeralda y noqueándola. Rouge cogió la esmeralda y Shadow a May por la cintura que estaba de nuevo desmayada

Shadow suéltala- le gritó Sonic

Cógeme...- dijo Shadow mientras hacía un Chaos Control-... si puedes...- añadió mientras desaparecía junto a Rouge en un destello

Cuando desaparecieron, Sonic un poco confuso y decepcionado miró la hierba y vio que algo brillaba, se acercó y la recogió, era un insignia, una zeta grande dorada "¿qué es esto? ¿zeta, voy a ver a Tails" y salió corriendo a casa de Tails

CAPITULO 7º 

Sentía frío, tenía en cuerpo cortado por la baja temperatura, abrió los ojos y se encontraba en tumbada en una mesa metálica, intentó moverse pero no podía, estaba atada a la mesa, se fijó y vio que solo tenía puesto un top y las braguitas, esto hizo que se cabreara y empezó a moverse y controsionarse para liberarse de las ataduras, se movió para llegar a las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas y las empezó a morder, en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y Eggman entró en la sala

vaya, así que ya as despertado eh?- le dijo- y veo que Shadow y Rouge tenían razón, eres algo inquieta- pulsó un botón y unas tiras metálicas se pusieron encima de las cuerdas, protegiéndolas- esto está mejor. Ahora estate quieta

Bokkun entró por la puerta gritando algo

Bokkun ¿qué quieres? ¿no ves que ahora estoy ocupado?

¡Es que Rouge y Shadow dicen que se van!

Vale pues déjales

Oye...- dijo Bokkun- ¿quién es esta?- y se acercó volando hasta la mesa donde estaba May- jajaja te han atado- y se posó en la tripa de May- ¡ahora seguro que el doctor te abrirá en canal!

¡Bokkun!- gritó Eggman- no digas tonterías, quítate de ahí, por cierto con la dichosa trenza no lee bien el escáner, Bokkun suéltale el pelo

¿qué?

¿no me has oído?

Si... si...- dijo temeroso éste

Se acercó a May y le soltó el pelo, las púas tomaron forma pero quedaron colgando por la mesa hasta el suelo, la parte blanca del pelo arrastraba por el suelo. Eggman al ver esto se acercó a la mesa, con una mano cogía el pelo que colgaba y con la otra se ajustaba las lentes

que raro... se supone que las púas de los erizos son rígidas y no crecen tanto

May miraba hacia otro lado

eres muy interesante y la prueba de que alguien ha hecho cosas que no debía... pero que yo sepa... aparte del proyecto Shadow eres el segundo caso de modificación genética que conozco

pos mira que bien- dijo May por lo bajo

además los erizos no tienen canas, no con la edad que tu tienes, o es que eres vieja- dijo Eggman

Tiene canas! Tiene canas!- gritaba Bokkun

May miraba con cierta ira al robot de Eggman, este dejó el pelo y dijo:

si me permites un momento, Bokkun ven aquí

Bokkun se acercó. Plonk! Sonó el capón

vale ya me cayo- decía mientras le caía una lagrima y se sentó en la silla

vale ya que estás ahí activa el botón verde- le ordenó Eggman.

Bokkun obedeció y de encima de la mesa apareció un máquina, era un escáner, se veía porque estaba sacando imágenes en el ordenador del interior del cuerpo de May

no te he dado permiso para que me examines- dijo May mirando a Eggman enfadada

ya, pero impídemelo – reía Eggman- se fijó en la cintura de la erizo- anda y esto? Si es un tatuaje, un Zeta... acaso es de ¿Zeon?- por la mirada de May dijo- lo sabía. Y ahora... vamos a hacer una prueba que seguro que también conoces... – dijo sacando un jeringuilla

May al ver la jeringuilla puso los ojos como platos y comenzó a moverse

Estate quieta...

No me pinches!- gritaba May

Si no lo vas a notar...

Sonic llegó a casa de Tails, que se encontraba en el garaje preparando el Tornado para salir

hola Sonic, iba a salir ahora a buscarte

a si? Y para que?

Quería enseñarte una cosa

Se bajó del avión y le enseñó la habitación secreta donde le puso el vídeo del robo de Rouge y Shadow de su esmeralda amarilla

ya sabía que estaban detrás de las esmeraldas

a si?

Me los encontré por ahí, siguen siendo igual de amables

Tendríamos que averiguar para que las quieren, atacaron por última vez hace dos días, es demasiado extraño que Eggman se haya recuperado tan pronto, pero luego... -adelantó la cinta donde se mostraba que se llevaron también el rastreador de las esmeraldas- eso me pasa por haberlo echo portátil, seguro que el de Eggman no lo han cogido...

No te preocupes... – cambiando de tema sacó Sonic el pin con el emblema de la Z- podrías decirme que es esto...

Una zeta...

Si

Ni idea pero puedo buscarlo por internet

Ok

Rouge y Shadow se aburrían en la nave

bueno ya estarás contento por tener tu esmeralda no?- preguntó Rouge

ahora que te preocupa

es esa chica no?

No quiero hablar de tema

Bueno eso ya lo estas haciendo tu, pero adivino... te preocupa que sea casi igual que tu

Es un híbrido

Deja de repetir eso... - le regañó Rouge- a lo mejor algún día descubres que tu también lo eres... – Shadow la miró con desprecio- no hace falta que me mires así, te conozco de hace mucho y a mí no me engañas... además la base en la que estaba... para ser una base militar no tenía muchas defensas, ya lo vimos

No era una base militar...

Como lo sabes...

Isla prisión era un asco y tenía más armamento... pero Zeon me suena... el profesor Gerald se enfadó con ellos, creo pero no pude oír el porque.

¿Porque no vamos a investigar?

Shadow puso cara de no tener muchas ganas pero Rouge lo cogió del brazo, se fueron al puente de mando, pero allí solo estaba Bokkun durmiendo

vaya manera de pilotar la nave- dijo Rouge, y dándole un puntapié le despertó y le dijo- oye tu, mensajero...

me llamo Bokkun... – se quejó este

lo que sea, dile a Eggman que nos vamos

no os podéis ir, Eggman lo a dicho

Dándose media vuelta Rouge y Shadow salieron de la sala

mira como si podemos... – le decía Rouge

¡no podéis!- gritaba Bokkun

que escandaloso es- dijo Shadow

dile a Eggui que si nos necesita que se espere a que volvamos.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la base, les costó un poco, ya que ahora no tenían la indicación de la esmeralda en el radar. Una vez dentro de las instalaciones se dirigieron al hall donde se encontraba la plataforma con los ascensores, allí seguía el rastro de sangre en el suelo, marcando la dirección de donde se escapó May, Rouge miró desde la barandilla hacia el volcán, realmente no estaba el volcán tan al aire, había un cristal separando las instalaciones del volcán. En el centro de ese cristal había un habitáculo, sin cristales "que raro" pensó Rouge "¿qué pinta eso ahí?". Shadow se dirigió hacia un mapa que había en la pared, este mapa indicaba todas las salas de las instalaciones, le llamó la atención la sala de control, el laboratorio y el arsenal

Rouge he encontrado el laboratorio la sala de control y el arsenal. Yo voy a laboratorio

Ok yo voy a la sala de control por si necesitas que te abra alguna puerta, si eso ya iré a ver que hay en el arsenal, aunque seguro que no hay ningún tesoro- dijo como si se decepcionase

Tranquila, seguro que desde la sala de control encuentras la cámara acorazada. Todos estos sitios deben tener alguna

Que Eggman lo tenga no quiere decir que es más listo por tenerlo. Yo diría todo lo contrario de eso

Se separaron. Shadow subió en un ascensor hasta una planta donde Rouge ya no veía la cabina desde el hall, ella bajó en otro pero no tan abajo como cundo persiguieron a May, unos tres pisos por debajo. Tuvo que entrar en la sala de control por los conductos de refrigeración, porque la puerta estaba soldada, en la sala no había luz, pero eso no suponía ningún problema para ella. Conectó el sistema, Shadow vio que se encendían las luces de los pasillo. A través de una cámara de seguridad Rouge veía lo que hacía Shadow

hola guapo!- le dijo desde un micrófono- adivina... te estoy viendo

pues si me ves, ya podrías abrirme la puerta del laboratorio

Ok, pero luego te aviso que ya no estaré aquí, abro la puerta de la cámara de seguridad y me largo

No has tardado en encontrarla

Si pudiera le sacaría una foto, pero créeme cuando te digo que solo les ha faltado poner flechas

Cortó la comunicación y salió volando por el conducto de la respiración hasta el pasillo, y de ahí a la cámara de seguridad. "esto es genial" pensaba Rouge, la cámara si se abrió, cuando pasó dentro se acordó de la última vez que entró en una cámara de seguridad, así que corriendo cogió una silla, de la de los guardas, y la puso en medio de la puerta, para evitar "accidentes". "maldita isla prisión- pensaba Rouge mientras hacía esto- por su culpa ya no me gusta meterme tan a la ligera dentro de una cámara de seguridad" su cara cambió cuando vio lo que había allí dentro "madre mía" pensaba, estaba punto de pegar gritos de alegría, pero Rouge no es ese tipo de mujer, cogió una bolsa y la abrió

vaya, lo que te has perdido Shadow, todo lingotes de oro, ¿cómo es posible?- decía en voz alta mientras iba mirando una a una las bolsas- Hey! Esta no tiene lingotes- sacó de la ultima bolsa unas joyas- vale. Ya sé cual es para mí, a lo mejor a Eggman le gusta el resto.

Cogió la bolsa y salió de la sala "voy a buscar a Shadow" se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de control. Miró las pantallas de seguridad y vio que Shadow estaba en el laboratorio mirando unos papeles, pero una pantalla le llamó la atención "¿qué hacen esos aquí?" se preguntó divertida Rouge. Desde un altavoz del panel oyó decir a Shadow

Rouge puedes venir un momento, ¿Rouge?

Si, aquí estoy, voy para allá

Una vez en el laboratorio...

para que me querías- preguntó Rouge a Shadow

mira estas pantallas, no entiendo el sistema que usan estos ordenadores... además necesito otra persona para abrir la sala esa- dijo señalando una sala detrás de ellos que se veía lo de dentro porque tenía cristales

dentro de la sala había cápsulas, pero alguna estaban rotas y otras no se veían bien. A Rouge le entraron escalofríos al ver las cápsulas agujereadas por las balas y el líquido con sangre dentro de ellas

Shadow, ¿seguro que quieres entrar ahí?

Completamente

Pero... - no puedo continuar, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir que a lo mejor eso le recordaba demasiado a Ark y que le a lo mejor eso le hacía daño, o le provocaría el cabreo monumental que Shadow se agarraba cada vez que veía algo relacionado con lo que pasó ese día

Shadow se puso a un lado de la puerta esperando a que Rouge se pusiera en el otro, ésta resopló y haciendo de tripas corazón, se puso al otro lado de la puerta

una, dos..., tres... tira!- dijeron a la vez

la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, el olor impidió que Rouge entrar así que se fue al panel de control

que raro- decía Rouge en voz alta, lo suficiente para que le oyera Shadow desde donde estaba- creía haberle dado corriente a todo el edificio

aquí hay luz- dijo Shadow sin comprender del todo

no, no es eso- decía Rouge mirando la pantalla del panel de control del laboratorio

A cualquier persona hubiera pensado que se encontraba en una sala del terror, todo llenos de tubos con cuerpos sin forma dentro de ellos, la mayoría de las cápsulas estaban rotas, los cuerpos destrozados por las balas en el suelo de las cápsulas. Las cápsulas que no se habían roto costaba ver lo que había en su interior, en una de ellas había un bicho sin forma pero tenía las mismas púas que Shadow a su lado había otro que era con la cara de un humano pero con pelo negro en la piel y con las orejas de erizo. Esto hizo que Shadow se iba enfadando cada vez más, la ira empezaba a hervir su sangre, le pegó una patada a una silla que había cerca haciendo que se rompiera otra cápsula que se encontraba al fondo de la sala. Al oír el ruido Rouge se olvidó de los malos olores y entró en la sala

Shadow, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido?

Pero Shadow no contestaba, se lo encontró delante de una cápsula que tenía una placa, en ella se podía leer una fecha, y de bajo un nombre

Jun... – leyó Rouge- ¿quién es Jun?

Más cerca se encontraban otras dos cápsulas donde tenían otras dos placas

July... May... – Rouge se llevó las manos a la boca

Si... – Dijo Shadow- decía la verdad

¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir tantos años?- preguntó Rouge- además esas cápsulas también están vacías...

... no podemos sacar conclusiones tan deprisa... – Shadow miraba con odio a las cápsulas- tenemos que destruir esto...

Shadow... para un momento... – quiso tranquilizarlo Rouge- lo primero... esto ya no sirve para nada- dijo señalando las cápsulas- lo segundo... solo sabemos que sigue una con vida... – como si pensara y con una mano apoyaba en la otra dijo más bajito- no sabemos cómo... y lo tercero... ¿vas a aplacar tu ira contra quienes menos culpa tuvieron? ¿después de que lleven tanto años muertos?

Esto hizo que Shadow se parara, porque estaba andando hacia una de las cápsulas como si estuviera ignorando a Rouge. Shadow se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a Rouge; Rouge al ver que hacía eso se acercó y lo cogió de la mano

salgamos de esta sala, creo que ya has descubierto bastante

otra vez en la sala de control la llamó la atención un piloto que se encontraba encendido

¿y eso?- preguntó Shadow

yo no he tocado nada- dijo Rouge, como disculpándose

ahora que me fijo... – dijo Shadow- parece como si marcaran... estos números...- los números eran el número de las cápsulas, bajó con el dedo hasta que llegó las que estaban en fila con los nombres escritos en una etiqueta pegada en el panel- ... son los números de las cápsulas...

CAPÍTULO 8º 

Las cápsulas donde ponían los nombres tenían los pilotos encendidos, la cápsula de May lo entendían, pero ¿quiénes eran Jun y July?

oye Shadow ¿te acuerdas que May había hablado en plural?

... si pero no le hice caso...

¿estarán vivos?

De repente oyeron una explosión

aaaaagh!- gritó Rouge tapándose las orejas

¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Shadow

antes se me olvidó decirte que Sonic y Tails se encuentran aquí

debemos impedir que vean esta sala- dijo Shadow con la expresión seria

¿ver que?- dijo Sonic al asomarse por la puerta- hola!- dijo con pose guay- hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad, hace cuanto ¿tres días y ya estáis metidos en algo nuevo?

A ti que te importa lo que hagamos- le dijo Shadow- miró a Rouge y le dijo- vamos Rouge- la cogió de la mano haciendo un Chaos Control hasta el hall.

¿cómo vamos a hacer que Sonic nos siga hasta aquí?

De repente apareció Tails

Sonic no los encuentro. Ah!- gritó Tails al ver a Rouge y a Shadow en el hall como si estuvieran esperándole

mira quien hay por aquí- dijo Rouge- ¿os habéis traído también al echidna?

No... Knuckles no ha venido... respondió Tails- no sabía si responder o no- ah!- gritó, pero no le dio tiempo a esquivar un puñetazo que le pegó a Tails, que mientras caía al suelo grito- Sonic!

Sonic apareció en unos segundos por el ascensor que conducía al laboratorio

vale, ya estoy aquí, soltar a Tails

primero márchate- le dijo fríamente Shadow, tenía agarrado a Tails como horas antes se había llevado May

que has hecho con la chica- le dijo Sonic

mira Sonic, seamos claros, eso a ti no te importa- le respondió Rouge- pero a Tails no le queremos- dicho esto Shadow lanzó a Tails hacia Sonic.

Ya en sus brazos Sonic miró a Tails que empezó a despertarse

Tails ¿estás bien?- sonriendo respondió que si- ¿dónde está la chica?

Que pasa, ¿te has enamorado de ella?- preguntó Rouge- te hemos dicho que con nosotros no está y que a ti eso no te importa...

No pudo seguir hablando por que se oyó otra explosión

¿pero ahora que?- preguntó Rouge

¿cómo que ahora que?- pregunto Sonic- ¿no habías sido antes los de la explosión?

Claro que no...- respondió Shadow

Creía que había sido el bruto de Knuckles- dijo Rouge

Ya, echándole la culpa a Knuckles, eh?- bromeó Sonic

Se oyó otra explosión. Shadow salió corriendo hacia el ascensor de la sala de control y Rouge la siguió.

¿a dónde vais?- preguntó Sonic siguiéndoles- vamos Tails

Ok

Una vez en el pasillo Rouge indicó a Shadow como entrar en la sala de control, éste una vez dentro se acercó a los monitores de seguridad. Rouge estaba esperando a Sonic y a Tails. Ya una vez dentro los cuatro de la sala de control Shadow llamó la atención en un monitor, la sala del laboratorio estaba explotando.

pero si allí no había explosivos- decía Rouge mientras miraba a Shadow- Shadow...

no he sido yo... –miró al monitor más fijamente- mira...

¿otro negro?- preguntó Rouge. La cámara quedó dañada- vamos a tener que salir de aquí, vaya y pensar en la cantidad de oro que hay en la cámara acorazada

Sonic y Tails la miraron sorprendidos, pero no se saber que Rouge había encontrado algún tesoro, si no que fuera oro

¿oro?- preguntó Tails

más del que puedas imaginar...- le dijo Rouge

Sonic...

No Tails...- sabía que le iba a decir, que se había traído el tornado, pero sabía que aquello no les pertenecía y por alguna razón no le daba buena espina estar dentro de donde estaban- yo me voy de aquí... la curiosidad mató al gato- dijo levantando los hombros.

Todos deberíamos salir de aquí dijo Shadow- miró al techo con preocupación

Rouge cogió la bolsa de las joyas que había escondido debajo de la mesa de control y salió junto a Tails por el techo

Shadow...- dijo Sonic- no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero esa chica...

Haces bien no metiéndote...- por la mirada que puso Sonic sabía que no se iba a dejar apartar así que tuvo que contarle- no se porque se parece a mí- pero se le pasó por la mente las imágenes del laboratorio- puede que sí, pero e he venido a por respuestas que no he encontrado...

¿crees que es ella?

No. Está en la base de Eggman..- dicho eso se dio cuenta de que no debía haberlo dicho y salió por el techo seguido de Sonic

¡Socorro Sonic¡- oyeron gritar a Tails

¡Tails!

¡Shadow!- gritó Rouge

Rouge... - dijo Shadow

Salieron los dos erizos corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al hall de la base. Allí había dos jaulas, en la que se encontraban Tails y Rouge respectivamente metidos en ellas

cuidado Sonic está esperando a que salgáis- gritó Tails

Haciendo un spin dahs Sonic salió del hueco del ascensor y se subió a la jaula de Tails, Shadow hizo lo mismo pero subiédonse a la jaula de Rouge. Desde allí vieron encima del hueco encima del ascensor a una eriza, lo descubrieron por las orejas y por la ropa ajustada pero tenía puesto un pasa montañas y unas gafas de visión nocturnas, con las gafas ella vio a Sonic primero de cerca y luego a Shadow

Jun! - gritó la eriza

Sonic y Tails miraron extrañados a Shadow, pero este ni se inmutó, se agachó y le dijo a Rouge que se apartara, con una lanza del caos abrió un hueco de la jaula y sacó a Rouge, luego saltando a la jaula donde estaban Sonic y Tails hizo lo mismo, pero dejó que Sonic sacara a Tails.

Sonic si quieres ir a ver si esta es tan amable como la otra te puedes quedar...- dijo Shadow- no me interesa conocer a otro híbrido...- su mirada de odio se clavó en la erizo

¿a quién has llamado híbrido?- gritó la erizo y saltó hacia donde estaban Shadow y Rouge

estos saltando de la jaula tuvieron que apartarse porque la eriza había cortado el cable que sujetaba la jaula e iba hacia la jaula de Sonic. Sonic cogió de un brazo a Tails y saltaron de la jaula lejos de donde cayó al cortar el segundo cable

vaya son las dos peleonas- soltó Rouge

"¿las dos?" pensó la erizo- vosotros intrusos ¿qué hacéis en estas instalaciones?- preguntó- aquí no puede entrar nadie... Chaos Con...- "mierda, no tengo ninguna esmeralda" pensó mientras veía que Shadow se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad y le daba un empujón mientras decía

Que pasa ¿no tienes ninguna esmeralda del Chaos?

La eriza el empujón cayó al vacío, hacia el volcán, pero el cristal la paró agrietándose

Shadow te has vuelto a pasar... – le regañó Rouge

Un momento- saltó Sonic- eso de la pierna ¿se lo hiciste tu?

Shadow sonrió mientras Sonic ponía cara de enfado

E Sonic la chica no está- dijo Tails que se estaba asomando desde a barandilla mirando hacia el cristal agrietado.

Esto me aburre, Shadow vente conmigo, Sonic haz lo que quieras por aquí, lo que no está destrozado está abandonado- dijo Rouge mientras se dirigía hacia la cámara de seguridad

Shadow se fue con ella. Cuando llegaron a la cámara de seguridad se quedó mirando a la silla que había en medio del quicio de la puerta para evitar que se cerrara, Rouge le dijo:

desde que me quedé encerrada en isla Prisión... jejeje... ya ves... bueno quiero que teletrasnportes todo este oro al Eggcarrier

es demasiado...

no me digas que no puedes con ese poquito

una gotita caía por la frente de Shadow "poquito dice" miraba hacia arriba y aquello no parecía tener fin. Pero antes de que Rouge empezara con la gracia de que si la forma definitiva de vida no podía con aquello la dijo

espero que Eggman tenga espacio... no pienso traerlo de vuelta... hum!- se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la puerta

¿qué pasa?

Me a parecido ver que algo entraba en la sala

Será la eriza- rió Rouge- ¿Sonic eres tu?... vamonos anda

Chaos Control

Eggman se encontraba analizando las muestras de sangre de May, era extraño, tenía casi el mismo ADN que Shadow pero le faltaban trozos que eran trozos de ADN humano

no se cómo han podido hacer esto... si son incompatibles... además no tiene pinta de ser obra de mi abuelo... algo tan chapuza como esto

a quien llamas chapuza gordo!- gritó May desde la mesa

un poco más de respeto niña. Aquí donde me ves soy Eggman Robotnick el mayor científico después de mi abuelo Gerald Robotnick

eso es mentira!

No es mentira!- gritó Bokkun- ¡eres una chapuza!

Cuando me desate ya veremos quien es un chapuza- amenazó May a Bokkun poniendo su cara a menos de un palmo de la de Bokkun porque estaba sentado encima suya

Vale ya los dos... estos tipos de Zeon... no me creo que hicieran esto

Estaba diciendo la verdad...- entró Shadow en la sala- lo he visto con mis ojos

Eggui- entró Rouge detrás de Shadow volando- te hemos dejado un regalito en el puente de la nave, espero que te agrade... vaya... si esta sigue aquí- mirando a May

Me llamo May ¿vale?

Shadow la agarró de la cara y la dijo

creo que no estás en posición de imponer nada

Shadow ya vale- Eggman estaba perdiendo la paciencia, entre tanto escándalo- si no queréis escuchar lo que averiguado de ella ya os podéis ir largando...

Dígame doctor... – dijo Shadow acercándose a él. Rouge volaba detrás de él

Bueno... esta eriza no tiene el ADN completamente de un erizo como lo tienes tu Shadow, la verdad es que hicieron... una chapuza- se esperaba que Bokkun saltara otra vez con sus gritos, pero al oír que le habían dejado a Eggman algo en el puente se fue a ver que era y estaba jugando con los lingotes de oro- ¿dónde esta Bokkun?... da igual...

Hemos descubierto que hicieron varias pruebas, al parecer... ¿podemos hablarlo sin que este ella delante?- dijo Rouge, Shadow incómodo miraba hacia otro lado

Claro que si...- Eggman pulsó un botón, donde otra cinta metálica se ajustó a la cintura de May pegándola más a la mesa- vamos al puente mientras me contáis que habéis visto y lo que sabéis... luego yo os cuento lo que e averiguado de Zeon

Salieron de la sala, allí se quedó May, tumbada en la mesa, mirando al techo, intentó forcejear, pero las cintas no se movían en absoluto

jo, sobrevivir para esto...

y que lo digas, es penoso- una eriza salió de entre las sombras

July!- dijo May- Creía que habías muerto... ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Luego te lo cuento... ese erizo negro no se anda con chiquitas, eh?

No, es bastante antipático... bueno... si quieres un autógrafo tendrás que esperar... – dijo May mirando las ataduras

CAPITULO 9º 

Eggman no se creía lo que veía, todo el puente lleno de bolsas con lingotes de oro

¿de donde habéis sacado todo esto?

De una caja de seguridad que había en Zeon

Y después del ataque esto sobrevivió

Se ve que solo querían cerrar la base de investigaciones...- dijo Shadow- no cerrar el complejo...

Si, estaba abandonado, pero como en Ark, todo funciona- dijo Rouge

Bueno doctor ¿qué ha averiguado?

Zeon era una compañía que se dedicaba a la investigación genética, oficialmente, sólo se dedicaba al estudio del ADN para erradicar enfermedades, y lo extraoficial es que se dedicaban además a hacer experimentos con animales, tras el experimento de mi abuelo y la creación de Shadow, no de ti, si no del lagarto- puntualizó Eggman mirando a Shadow- se extendió el rumor de que iban a utilizar las creaciones en contra del planeta, con lo que días más tarde del cierre del la colonia espacial cerraron Zeon, y pasó a ser una compañía que se dedicaba exclusivamente a los medicamentos, años más tarde descubrieron la base donde habéis estado esta tarde

¿cómo sabe donde hemos estado?- preguntó Rouge

tengo mis métodos, ejemp... por donde iba... así... la base... esa base, completamente ilegal vio injusto las reacciones del gobierno y decidió seguir con la investigación de la alteración genética, según varios informes buscaban el ADN del lagarto... pero alguien como mi abuelo le había puesto el mismo nombre a dos distintos no porque le gustara, si no para protegerlo... en Zeon se enfadaron bastante al descubrir que el ADN que tenían no era del lagarto, y que faltaba la mitad. Con esto decidieron desechar el proyecto pero una doctora decidió continuar con él, proponiendo la idea de poner ella sus óvulos para el ADN que faltaba. La verdad según uno de los doctores que firman los informes era un capricho suyo, pero luego descubrieron que tenían la capacidad de utilizar las esmeraldas del caos a su antojo decidieron jugar a la guerra con ellos...

mientras tanto yo estaba dormido... no tiene mucho sentido ¿no?- dijo Shadow

yo te puedo enseñar lo que he encontrado- dijo un poco enfadado Eggman- la cuestión es que les volvieron a pillar al ver los erizos haciendo prácticas en el desierto, y como cuando los descubrieron los siguieron, encontraron esa base, y entraron a la fuerza... los erizos fueron también capturados... pero no se cómo han podido sobrevivir hasta hoy en día, te estoy hablando de hace 20 años por lo menos... por supuesto la doctora fue condenada

de todos modos Eggui- esta historia le faltan trozos y no creo que tengamos mucho interés en averiguar lo que realmente pasó...

pero Doctor- cortó Shadow a Rouge- si cada vez que veían un erizo cerraban las bases ¿cómo es posible que ahora con Sonic no pase nada?

Si... es verdad... quien dice Sonic dice el resto...- contestó Eggman- creo que ahora todas las compañías están demasiado controladas por el gobierno, espías que trabajan para ellos y que informan inmediatamente de cualquier anomalía, de todos modos, después de eso se sacó una ley que prohibía la manipulación genética, ya no la usan ni los militares, ahora tienen los robots, que los manipulan a su gusto, son legales, y más sencillos de controlar...

Rouge miró a Shadow pensando que esto último le habría molestado, pero Shadow hacía rato que no estaba escuchando, estaba pensando en lo suyo, se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala

voy a tomar el aire- dijo cerrándose la puerta tras de sí

Rouge cogió la bolsa de las joyas y se fue volando también de la sala hacia su cuarto en el Eggcarrier, a ver que había en la bolsa. Eggman después de dar instrucciones a sus robots de llevar el oro hasta un lugar seguro y custodiado por diez robots de la serie E se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio donde se encontraba May. Entró y descubrió que la eriza no estaba, las cintas estaban apretando la mesa, pero ni rastro de la erizo. Dio la voz de alarma, pero ordenó que no dijeran nada ni a Rouge ni a Shadow.

Shadow se encontraba de nuevo en la popa del Eggcarrier, en el balcón donde se podía estar porque estaba protegido del viento, pensaba, se tiró un rato pensando, intentando recordar, ¿realmente sabría el profesor que estaban detrás de sus proyectos, "que pregunta más estúpida, lo a explicado antes el doctor" ¿entonces? ¿habrían pensado los del gobierno que él también era un arma? "sin duda, yo mismo lo sé" pero ¿cómo lo descubrieron? "me gustaría saberlo, pero por mucho que lo piense no creo poder averiguarlo, estaba todo el día con María... María...". Shadow movió la cabeza para despejarse, no quería que aquellas imágenes volvieran a su mente. "no pude hacer nada... no me dejó... me salvó... por algún motivo...". Plonk! Sonó detrás suya, se levantó de golpe, en posición defensiva para descubrir que había sido ese golpe, aunque con el viento no se oía bien cerró los ojos para oír mejor y escuchó unas voces, se acercó a una de las tomas de aire de la nave accesibles desde donde él se encontraba, las voces se oían cerca de la rejilla. Escuchó con más atención, era la eriza, May creía recordar que se llamaba, estaba hablando normal, demasiado normal para seguir estando atada a la mesa, además el laboratorio quedaba por debajo de la nave

de verdad, creía que estabas muerta- se oía decir a May

desperté hace un mes creo, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Había salido al desierto, allí me llevó Jun, hace dos meses, estabamos en una cueva, pero un día salí a ver la luna...

Tu siempre con la luna...

Si y ¿sabes que? ¡falta media luna!

Tsch... no grites que nos van a piyar

A Shadow le pareció divertido "falta media luna,- repitió en su mente- pues fui yo"

July ¿porque lloras?- preguntó May

¿dónde está Jun? ¿por qué nos tiene que ocurrir esto a nosotras? No elegimos nacer así, ¿por qué no nos dejaron en paz, según la doctora Morgan era la tercera vez en veinte años, y la última nos tocó a nosotras...

¿pero porqué nos dejós dormidas durante veinte años?- preguntó May

pensó que en otro veinte años tendríamos una oportunidad de vivir en paz, creo, lo oyó Jun y me lo contó

¿sabes donde está Jun?

si te lo e preguntado antes a ti- respondió July

si el estuviera aquí nos protegería...

si...

"bueno ya está bien de tanta cháchara" pensó Shadow. Echó un rápido vistazo y vio que May se encontraba justo debajo de la rejilla, "más fácil aún" abrió rápidamente la rejilla, metió medio cuerpo y de un brazo sacó a May fuera, cerrando de nuevo la rejilla con la otra mano, July gritaba desde el otro lado de la rejilla, pero Shadow la ignoraba retorciendo el brazo a May para inmovilizarla

me hace daño- gemía May- ¡suéltame bruto!

Parece mentira que seas un erizo – le gritaba July

Vosotras si que no sois erizos- respondió Shadow

Fuimos creadas en un laboratorio como tú así que también eres...- plok! Sonó el golpe que le dio Shadow en la cabeza a May para dejarla inconsciente. July ni lo vio

¿qué le has hecho a mi hermana, como salga...

como salgas... que...- dijo Shadow apartando la mano de la rejilla para que pudiera salir

July aunque fuera una hembra siempre habían dicho que valía tanto como Jun, Jun era de los tres erizos el macho, algo mayor que ellas, el tiempo y en cuerpo, era como Sonic, igual que Sonic, pero era negro totalmente, sin manchas ni rayas, con los ojos también rojos como sus hermanas, se caracterizaba por su valentía y por su gran amor haca sus hermanas, no tenía favoritas, conocía sus orígenes y quería a sus hermanas por encima de los humanos, July en cambio, era igual que bruta que Jun aunque fuera una chica, pero era obediente y muy calculadora, en cambio May, de los tres era la que peor salía parada, tenía menos fuerza, pero era igual de inteligente y podía curar con una esmeralda del caos, aunque eso le consumía su propia vida, sus púas larga en trenza casi, parecía pelo de humano, en vez de las púas que tenían sus hermanos y luego le faltaba el rabito. Jun alguna vez se metió con ella por no tener rabito, pero sabía que la quería igual por ella misma, y siempre contaba con el apoyo de July cuando Jun se ponía demasiado pesao.

July salió de la rejilla, Shadow echó a un lado a May

no te voy a perdonar lo que le acabas que hacer a May

te estoy esperando

no me subestimes- sacó July un cuchillo de su chaleco, antes de salir se puso las gafas, tanto sol le hacía daño- donde quieres que te corte

que te crees que estás haciendo con eso... – le desafió Shadow- nadie salvo Sonic me había desafiado con tanto descaro

no tengo el gusto de conocer a Sonic

que pena... y no lo tendrás

Shadow saltó por detrás de July, esta se dio la media vuelta lanzando una cuchillada al aire, al ver que iba en serio Shadow sonrió, aunque fuera una eriza creada en un laboratorio de poca monta, le gustaba que le siguieran el juego, como hacía Sonic, se apartó, y de nuevo se puso a la espalda de July, ésta al ver lo rápido que era sacó otro cuchillo con la otra mano y lanzó hacia atrás otra cuchillada, ésta pasó más cerca de Shadow, hizo como que se volvía a poner detrás suya pero se subió a una plataforma superior desde donde saltó y le pegó una patada en la cabeza a July, la eriza cayó al suelo, soltó un cuchillo que fue girando hasta la barandilla del balcón de la nave, con la mano libre se frotaba la cabeza, en la zona del golpe, se puso de pie buscando el cuchillo, pero Shadow lo había cogido y lo tenía en la mano

¿buscas esto?- preguntó con descaro- hay que ser muy patético para depender de un arma creada por los humanos- rápidamente se puso detrás de ella con el cuchillo en el cuello- ¿no crees?

No me mates...- lograba decir July en voz muy bajita...

No merece la pena ni matarte, no lo hicieron los del gobierno, no lo voy a hacer yo ahora

Esto hizo que July intentara volverse para apuñalarle con el otro cuchillo, porque la había enfadado, lo que no sabía es que Shadow la estaba esperando y en el mismo movimiento paró su cuchillo y la pinchó en las costillas. July cayó de rodillas con la mano en la herida, en el costado, Shadow le dio la vuelta y le quitó las gafas de un tirón y la agarró de la cara como hizo con May

¿quién eres?- preguntó July- ¿Jun?

no... soy Shadow, el erizo, la forma definitiva de vida, tienes esa forma y esas habilidades gracias a mí... híbrido

¿por qué no me matas?- preguntaba July mientras le caía las lágrimas por la cara y las manos de Shadow

te he dicho que no mereces la pena...

Shadow entró en la nave, llegó hasta el puente de mando donde se encontraba Eggman dando ordenes a diestro y siniestro

quiero que las encontréis de INMEDIATO!- gritaba éste

doctor...

si ¿Shadow?

Las dos erizas están en el balcón de popa, estaba escondidas en las rejillas de ventilación

Buen trabajo Shadow, Bokkun coge a dos robots y llévalas a las mazmorras

Si doctor Eggman

Mientras tanto Shadow se dirigía a la habitación de Rouge


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 10º 

Rouge se encontraba en su habitación admirando sus joyas mientras estaba colgada en el techo. Shadow entró sin llamar

¿a ti no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar en la habitación de una señorita?- le dijo Rouge un poco molesta

déjate de sermones...- contestó malhumorado éste

¿a ti que te pasas ahora? ¿no tienes lo que querías?- decía Rouge mientras seguía mirando un diamante del tamaño de una nuez

si no me lo cuentas difícil va a ser que te ayude- seguía insistiendo Rouge

he pillado a las dos erizas en la cubierta de popa escondidas en un conducto de la ventilación

¿las dos?

Si, la que nos encontramos en Zeon también está aquí

Vaya, vaya... así que se había escondido entre las bolsas del oro al oírnos hablar de May

¿por qué la llamas por su nombre?

¿acaso no tiene uno?- contestó Rouge- recuerdo que te costó bastante llamarme a mi también por el mío cuando lo de Ark- le dijo levantándole un dedo mientras hacía el gesto no con la cabeza- deberías ser más AMABLE...- Shadow se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación- ¿a donde vas? ¿no quieres que te ayude?

Para sermonearme... no gracias

Rouge bajó del techo y se acercó a Shadow

venga... que intolerante eres... es por tu bien... ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

La otra eriza me ha confundido con un tal Jun...

Si... acuérdate que la tercera cápsula ponía Jun...

May decía que él le había llevado hace dos meses al desierto... y que no le ha vuelto a ver...

¿ahora te preocupas de eso?- le preguntó Rouge- la verdad... no te entiendo...- decía mientras de un salto volvía a encaramase al techo y cabeza abajo cogía de nuevo las joyas

... no me preocupa lo que les ocurre a esas erizos, pero Eggman estaba trabajando desde hace dos meses en un proyecto que no me responde cuando le pregunto...

es que también Eggman se caracteriza por su simpatía- dijo irónicamente Rouge

además por qué tiene tanto interés en analizar a May... conmigo pudo hacerlo... pero no lo hizo...

Diciendo esto salió del cuarto de Rouge sin dejar que ésta el contestara ni se lo impidiera, Rouge solo levantó los hombros y siguió a lo suyo. Shadow se dirigió al puente de mando, no había nadie, miró unos monitores en el cuadro de mandos donde se sentaba Eggman y abrió el último archivo que éste había manipulado, vio que se trataba de una de las cámaras de seguridad de Eggcarrier y era una grabación de su lucha contra July. Esto dio que pensar, era verdad que visto desde sus ojos en el momento de la lucha no había comparación entre forma de luchar y la de la erizo, pero visto desde la cámara, se podía observar que ella tampoco era una principiante de la lucha, tenía velocidad, estilo, y recursos, pero ante la forma definitiva de vida, no podía hacer nada.

¿por qué estará interesado en la lucha entre nosotros dos?- preguntó en voz alta Shadow

Se dirigió al laboratorio, al entrar en él Eggman estaba dando instrucciones a sus robots, Shadow no lo pudo oír, luego dándose media vuelta le preguntó

hola Shadow ¿quieres algo en especial? Es que estoy un poco ocupado... ¿sabes?- dijo Eggman arrascándose la cabeza

no doctor... solo quería saber qué iba a hacer con las erizos...

¿desde cuando te importa a ti eso?- contestó un poco cortante Eggman

es que creo que hay un tercero...

tu de eso no te tienes que preocupar... como si hay veinte... de eso me preocupo yo, además necesito que valláis Rouge y tú a hacer un encargo

lo que usted mande doctor...

Sonic y Tails volvían a casa, Sonic sentado en el asiento de atrás del Tornado, estaba pensando, recordando todo lo vivido en la base de Zeon y uniendo piezas de lo que le había contado May el día que la rescató de la caída de los árboles. No sabía porque, pero si estaba Eggman por medio la preocupación no desaparecía de su cabeza. Algo le decía que tenía que ir a averiguar que se tramaba Eggman

Tails- dijo Sonic- ¿sabes donde se encuentra el Eggcarrier ahora?

Que va- respondió el zorro

Debemos averiguarlo- dijo Sonic- creo que Eggman esta planeando algo más peligroso que lo de la ultima vez

¿Más peligroso?- pregunto Tails- ¿no te pareció peligroso el último método que utilizó?

Je!- rió Sonic "pero me parece que va a ser algo muy parecido" pensó

Shadow y Rouge se dirigieron a la Nueva Isla Prisión, donde les había encargado Eggman robar unos microchips que habían generado para que los robots tuvieran más características humanas, como identificar el terreno y tomar decisiones por sí mismo según la situación pero con un objetivo programado, un "todo vale mientras cumplas el objetivo". Eggman desde el Eggcarrier los iba guiando, esta vez el ni siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia en bajar de la nave, puesto que tenía que seguir desarrollando su "nuevo invento".

Bokkun te dejo al mando de la nave, avísame cuando Rouge y Shadow se encuentren dentro de las instalaciones- dijo Eggman

¡Sí doctor!- contestó Bokkun

Eggman se dirigió al laboratorio donde se encontraban May y July

¿qué vas a hacer con nosotras?- le preguntó July

nada que no me sea útil- contestó Eggman

no tienes derecho a hacernos esto- le dijo May- nosotras no te pertenecemos, somos seres vivos

¡¡¡TIENES QUE SOLTARNOS!- gritaron al unísono las dos erizos

deberíais tener más educación- les contestó Eggman algo molesto- ¿no sabéis que es de mala educación gritar?

Me da igual...- dijo July

July... llamemos a Jun- le dijo May a July lo suficiente bajito para que Eggman no lo oyera

Ok

¿qué has dicho?- dijo Eggman- da igual lo que estéis tramando porque no os servirá de nada

"Jun... Jun... ¿dónde estás?. Te necesitamos" pensaban las dos erizos mientras cerraban los ojos y se concentraban

¿ya os habéis rendido?... solo era cuestión de tiempo...- dijo Eggman

¡doctor!... ¡doctor!- llamaba Bokkun por la radio

¿qué ocurre? ¿han llegado Rouge y Shadow a las instalaciones?

No... hay un robot de la serie E descontrolado...

¿cómo?- pásame las imágenes

en un monitor que indicaba el pulso de May se cambió la imagen y se observaba la zona de armamento, un robot de la serie E estaba haciendo extraños movimientos, se quería soltar de las amarras, quería dispararse sobre sí mismo, pero las cadenas se lo impedían por que eran demasiado cortas.

vaya... vaya- se decía Eggman- ¿por qué en la serie E siempre sale uno defectuoso?- decía mientras que miraba de reojo a las erizos que estaban pendientes al monitor con la esperanza de ver algo- no os preocupéis chicas...- seguía diciendo Eggman- mirad como soluciono el problema- tecleó unos comandos en el ordenador y vieron a través del monitor que el robot en cuestión, que era azul, sufría una descarga y se quedaba inmóvil, mientras otros robots con la misma apariencia física de Eggman lo volvían a colocar en su sitio apretando más las cadenas- parece ser que no puede esperar a que llegue su turno...

¡doctor!

¿ahora que?

Que... ya han llegado Rouge y Shadow

perfecto... deja pasar cinco minutos y suelta en la Isla el E-3000

Pero doctor... tras la descarga...

Bokkun... después de 5 minutos ya estará listo, ponedle armamento real con balas explosivas... nos vamos a reír un rato... mientras que vosotras- dijo dándose la vuelta mirando a las erizos- dentro de poco no os tendréis de preocupar de si estáis juntas o no...

En las instalaciones de Nueva Isla Prisión Shadow y Rouge se encontraban dentro del complejo, tenían que pasar totalmente inadvertidos, no como la última vez que entraron a saco, tenían una misión concreta, buscar unos microchips, no sabían para que eran, puesto que Eggman solo les había comentado el modelo y donde podían conseguirlos

no se quien se ha creído Eggman que es para mandarnos a misiones tan estúpidas como ésta... – se quejaba Rouge

el doctor debe tener sus motivos ¿no crees?- decía Shadow

pero para conejillos de indias podía utilizar a dos que yo me sé...

ja! ¿Te fiarías de ellas?

La verdad... no... ah!- dijo Rouge mirando en una sala desde el conducto del aire acondicionado- mira, mira, mira... una esmeralda del caos... ¿vamos a por ella?

Rouge no sabía que estaba pulsando el botón de la radio y que Eggman la estaba oyendo

Rouge- dijo Eggman- cíñete a tu misión, deja la esmeralda donde está... es una orden

...- Rouge no sabía que responder

¿me habéis oído? ¡vosotros a vuestra misión!- gritó Eggman

si doctor- contestó Shadow cerrando la comunicación

siguieron por los conductos de ventilación hasta el laboratorio. Era un laboratorio más grande que el antiguo, había unas personas trabajando en él.

vale... ¿como lo hacemos?- preguntó Shadow- a saco o...

déjamelo a mí- decía a Rouge- mira... enfrente se encuentra el panel de la luz, si voy por el techo podré cortar la corriente de la sala y te guío en la oscuridad ¿vale?

A Shadow le parecía un plan un poco absurdo pero podría funcionar. Shadow abrió la rejilla del techo mientras Rouge se descolgaba y escalando por el techo se iba acercando al panel de la luz, una vez al lado del panel, lo abrió y solo tuvo que bajar una palanca que ponía "corriente general" al lado había un cartelito que ponía "atención: si salta este dispositivo la luz de emergencia saltará a los veinte segundo". Por la radio Rouge le dijo a Shadow

bien tienes veinte segundos de tiempo hasta que salte la luz de emergencia, diez son de indicaciones

¿sabes donde están los microchips?

No los veo desde aquí pero hay un chico que los está manipulando en una mesa en la otra punta de la sala

Ok... dale...

Rouge le dio al interruptor, las luces se apagaron, Shadow saltó de la rejilla al suelo y allí según las indicaciones de Rouge se subió a la mesa de enfrente donde pegando un salto llegó a la otra punta de la sala, el chico que manipulaba los microchips se había quedado parado por la incertidumbre de que la luz se fuera, acababa de dejar la caja de los microchips encima de la mesa, aunque estaba abierta. Rouge indicó a Shadow la posición del chico, que de una patada se estrelló contra la pared, cogió Shadow la caja, la cerró, también por indicaciones de Rouge, dio media vuelta, saltó a la mesa, tirando las cosas la suelo, y de ésta llegó donde estaba Rouge que le ayudó a parar del salto

Hey! Que te pasas! – le dijo Rouge congiéndole de los hombros para pararlo

esto de la oscuridad es un incordio- dijo Shadow

déjame a mí- dijo Rouge riendo

Rouge cogió a Shadow de la cintura y con sus ala se elevó hasta el conducto del aire acondicionado donde al colocar la rejilla en un sitio se encendió la luz de emergencia. Se quedaron quietos, tomando aire, sonreían mientras se miraban

bien hecho compañero- le dijo Rouge a Shadow

volvamos- contestó Shadow- tardará un poco en dar la alarma

comenzó a sonar la alarma del laboratorio

comienza lo divertido- dijo Rouge, avisando por radio a Eggman- Eggui ya tenemos lo que querías

vale, volver a la base de inmediato- les ordenó este

Chaos control!- dijo Shadow

Aparecieron en la nave. Allí se sorprendieron de ver en la sala de control de la nave a las dos erizas tumbadas en sendas camillas, pero dormidas. Eggman cogió la caja de los microchips que le dio Shadow y le dijo

¿no queréis mirar por la ventana los fuegos artificiales?

Intrigados Rouge y Shadow miraron por la ventana vieron que había una batalla en el patio de la Nueva Isla Prisión. Un robot de la serie E se encontraba luchando contra los robots de GUN, y les estaba ganando terreno

¿y ese robot?- preguntó Rouge

es mi nueva arma especial- decía Eggman mientras dado la vuelta estaba haciendo algo con las erizas- bueno esto ya está... levantaos!

Rouge y Shadow se dieron la vuelta para ver lo que estaba haciendo Eggman y se quedaron helados cuando vieron que había soltado a las erizas

CAPÍTULO 11º 

levantaos!- gritó Eggman

las dos erizos se levantaron de la mesa y se pusieron delate de ellas firmes, Bokkun estaba en la sala y fue a esconderse detrás de Rouge. Shadow intrigado se acercó a ver a las erizas, las miraba como si antes no las hubiera visto nunca.

doctor ¿las ha drogado?- preguntó éste

que va... el mayor genio del mundo no necesita utilizar ese tipo de manipuladores, además las drogas no son fiables y se puede volver uno "inestable"

Shadow miraba a July y May alternativamente, había algo en ellas que había cambiado, además de su actitud, no sabía que era, tenían el rostro como si estuvieran drogadas, como si fueran marionetas sin alma

Shadow mira- le dijo Rouge por lo bajo a Shadow- mírale los ojos

Tenían los ojos negros "¿no eran rojos?" pensaba éste

Eggman ¿qué les has hecho? ¿por qué le han cambiado el color de los ojos?- preguntó Rouge

¿Que mas dará eso?- dijo Eggman habriendo la trampilla de la nave que daba al puente de mandos- mirad lo que son capaces de hacer una buena dosis de obediencia... E-3001 y E-3002 quiero que me recuperéis la esmeralda que se encuentra en esa base militar, seréis ayudadas por E-3000 pero solo por fuera de la base, dentro os las apañareis solas

Eggui no puedes hacer eso...- le dijo Rouge echándole valor- no puedes manipular a los seres vivos para tus planes... nosotros te ayudamos por conveniencia propia

Ese es el problema- contestó Eggman- si no os gusta lo que estoy haciendo ahí tenéis la puerta... como veo que no estas deacuerdo... Shadow ve con ellas para vigilarlas y dime si funcionan bien los microchips

¿tienes algún problema tu también?- preguntó molesto Eggman

no doctor...- contestó Shadow

May y July saltaron de la nave hacia Isla Prisión y Shadow antes de seguirlas miró a Rouge, no hacía falta que dijera nada, sabía lo que estaba pensando ¿hacía bien en seguirle el juego a Eggman? ¿estaba tan desesperado para tener que manipular a unas chicas de esa manera para conseguir sus objetivos?. De todos modos de una manera un otra, tenía que seguir a las erizas, aunque no fuera por orden expresa de Eggman, sabía que July a lo mejor podría arreglárselas, pero Rouge a veces no podía ella sola con los robots de GUN, y May no había demostrado la misma capacidad de su hermana en cuestión de lucha, no era suficiente saber manejar unas granadas para adentrarse en una base de GUN. Saltó del Eggcarrier, vio que las erizas ya se encontraban en el patio, luchando contra los robots junto al E3000. Rouge mientras tanto desde la nave de Eggman miraba la batalla. Bokkun a su lado miraba también el patio de la base

Eggman- le dijo Rouge- ¿esos microchips que te hemos conseguido era para ponérselos a ellas?

Siempre me ha gustado lo rápido que coges las cosas Rouge...- contestó Eggman, más calmado, y sentado desde su asiento de mando de la nave

¿pero porque?

¿Tanto te importa lo que les ocurra a esas chicas?

Tienen un pasado igual que Shadow, en cambio a él no le has hecho nada para manipularlo, no?

Shadow es demasiado poderoso para esos microchips... – ante la cara de Rouge- no... no se lo iba a poner a él... además esas chicas... tienen la habilidad de ser muy escurridizas... esto está bien...

Lo que no está bien es que les hayas manipulado de esa manera, no sabes lo efectos en su organismo que podría causarles esos microchips

Vaya, vaya ¿tu eras busca tesoros o medico?

Con esto rompes nuestra confianza

Cada vez que os marcháis rompéis vosotros la mía

Te he dicho que no somos tus hijos para que nos puedas controlar- se estaba enfadando Rouge

Por eso me e conseguido a tres perfectos hijos, ellos no me replicarán y no se marcharán... NUNCA

"¿tres? ¿así que el tercero también está aquí?" pensaba Rouge "eso decía Shadow, en lo que estaba trabajando Eggman desde hacía dos meses, el E3000"

Eggman cortó sus pensamientos

la ultima vez que nos salió mal los planes era porque no tenía los microchips esos, la realidad simulada del E3000 no estaba bien preparada, utilicé a Metal Sonic, pero no me vale, los robots tienen limitaciones, los seres vivos no...

Eggman no deberías jugar con la vida de tus allegados... – dijo Rouge algo triste- sabes lo que sufrió Shadow...

Shadow no fue manipulado... te repito... pero esta vez ese Sonic no podrá molestarme en mi intento de conquistar el mundo

"Sonic no, pero no te dejaré que lo hagas utilizándolos de esta manera" pensaba Rouge mientras miraba por la ventana esperando a que volviera Shadow

al cabo de un rato se vio un brillo en el patio de la prisión y una explosión "¿el Chaos Spear? ¿Shadow ha entrado en combate también?". Rouge salió corriendo hacia la escotilla y saltó en dirección a la base militar "tengo que averiguar que está pasando" cuando llegó al patio vio que se encontraba en el suelo Shadow, May le sujetaba la cabeza, y estaba mirando puertas adentro, el E3000 se encontraba con las ametralladoras apuntando hacia la puerta, el brillo provenía de la esmerada del Caos de Shadow que la sostenía May, mientras con la otra mano le estaba curando un golpe en la cabeza a Shadow, Rouge aterrizó y se acercó a Shadow

¿qué a pasado?- preguntó

miró a los ojos de May, eran rojos, unas lágrimas caían por su cara

me iba a golpear un robot de los de esta base y se puso en medio y le dio de lleno... ¿qué hago yo aquí?

Shadow- le llamó Rouge arrodillándose junto a Shadow y poniéndole una mano en la cara- despierta...

Shadow abrió lo ojos, no entendía por que estaban Rouge agachada y al darse cuenta que May le estaba sujetando la cabeza se incorporó de golpe, al hacerlo se mareó un poco y se llevó una mano donde se había dado el golpe.

¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó

me ha dicho May que te pusiste en medio cuando un robot la iba a golpear- dijo Rouge cuando se levantaba y le ayudaba a levantarse

...- Shadow miraba a May

si quieres te curo del todo- le dijo esta mirando hacia otro lado- tengo la esm...- se quedó callada con la mano extendida

sus ojos vuelven a ser negros- comentó Rouge

de repente salió July con la esmeralda en la mano y unos cinco robots de GUN iban detrás de ella. Shadow cogió y le quitó la esmeralda a May y salió corriendo hacia la puerta por donde salía July. July llevaba dos esmeraldas en la mano, la celeste y la morada cuando vio a May que iba corriendo hacia ella y Shadow por delante suya le tiró la celeste a May que antes de cogerla hizo un Chaos Control y corriendo adelantó a Shadow y cuando llegó a la altura de July las dos juntaron las esmeraldas y hubo un explosión tan grande que Shadow que se encontraba a la altura de las escaleras de la entrada salió despedido hacia atrás, cayó de pies pero cayó al lado de un camión, el camión empezó a arder, y tuvo que saltar cogiendo a Rouge que se encontraba cerca, hizo un Chaos Control y aparecieron en la nave de Eggman.

vaya...- dijo Eggman- no pensaba destruir la Nueva Isla Prisión... pero he matado dos pájaros de un tiro

Rouge se liberó del brazo de Shadow y voló hacia la ventana, buscaba a las erizas, pero no las veía

Bokkun - le dijo Rouge- busca a las erizas

¡Tu no eres nadie para mandarme!- le gritó este

Bokkun deberías hacerles casi el mismo caso que me haces a mí... de todos modos Rouge, Bokkun no es rastreador, así que no puede buscarlas desde aquí

Tenían dos esmeraldas del caos...- dijo Shadow

No lo vi- dijo Rouge- solo vi que salisteis corriendo y que May al hacer un Chaos Control iba a la misma velocidad que tu y Sonic...

Se sorprendieron cuando detrás de ellos se hizo una luz y apareció el E3000 con las dos erizas desmayadas en los brazos.

bien E3000 lleva a E3001 y E3002 al laboratorio, ya se lo que son capaces de hacer- ordenó Eggman

¿no vas a curarlas?- preguntó Rouge

si tienen el mismo ADN de Shadow no hace falta, con el tiempo se curan solas

Esto hizo que Shadow se llevara una mano a la cabeza, donde había tenido el golpe, pero ya no tenía ni una señal. El E3000 salió seguido de Eggman y Bokkun se fue tras él. A Rouge le pareció bien momento para comentárselo a Shadow

oye Shadow- dijo Rouge- ¿te diste cuenta para que quería Eggman los microchips?

Se las puso a las erizas

Si, pero es para controlarlas, las esta manipulando como si fueran unos robots

Y a mi que...

No seas tan insensible... seguro que te importa... si no ¿por qué dejaste que te pegaran ese golpe?

¿Que me dejé?- contestó algo molesto

eso me dijo May...

no te tienes que preocupar por eso

¿viste de color tenía los ojos May cuando despertaste?

Rojos...

Si... ese microchip es defectuoso, habría que decírselo a Eggman... no hagas como que no... pero sé que te preocupas tanto como yo por haber dejado que Eggman hiciera eso...- suplicaba Rouge

¿Y como lo evitamos?

Podríamos pedir ayuda...

¿a quien? ¿a Tails? Ni hablar...

nosotros le ayudamos cuando podemos ¿recuerdas?

No deberíamos meternos en esto... – insistía Shadow

Ya estamos metidos, y fue por nuestra culpa, ¿recuerdas?

...- Shadow pensaba, no sabía que pensar. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Se encontraba de nuevo en el balcón, recordando la ultima vez que salió, la conversación que espió a May y a July cuando estaban escondidas en la rejilla, y su pelea con July, cuando lucharon contra los robots de GUN estaban igual, pero sus movimientos eran más rápidos, más fuertes, "eso debe ser un efecto del microchip; aunque no sé que hicieron para que ocurriese una explosión tan fuerte". Después de una siesta, donde había soñado con lo ocurrido mientras lo analizaba todo decidió ir a ver a las erizas, pero no sabía si Eggman se lo impediría, así que fue con cuidado.

Entró en el laboratorio, Eggman no estaba a la vista, las dos erizas estaban atadas a la camilla, de pies y brazos "vaya manera de hacer que descansen" pensaba, pulsó un botón para que las camillas pasaran de estar en horizontal a vertical, se fijó que a May una de las correas se había enganchado a su coletero, este cayó al suelo y la trenza de May se deshizo, era extraño ver a una eriza con el pelo suelto de esa manera, su hermana tenía el pelo parecido al de Amy pero más largo, por debajo de los hombros, en cambio May lo tenía hasta los pies, no se había fijado que la punta de su pelo era blanca, su pelo negro liso casi como el de un humano, pero con las puntas hasta los tobillos blancas, Shadow cogió el coletero, era también blanco, de pelo. Así de cerca parecía que le habían cogido su mechón de pelo blanco, el que tenía en el pecho, y habían hecho con el un coletero, "es el mismo pelo" dijo mientras que con la mano libre se tocaba su mechón de pelo blanco. Oyó un ruido detrás suya y se guardó el coletero del susto, fue deprisa a pulsar el botón para volver a poner las camillas en horizontal, cuando éstas ya estaban así puestas Eggman entró

CAPÍTULO 12º 

Shadow estaba disimulando mirar los monitores, conocía lo que veía en ellos, eran la respiración y el pulso de May y July, estaban dormidas, así que su pulso y respiración estaban relajados

Vaya Shadow- dijo Eggman- así que estabas aquí, no como Rouge que no se donde se ha metido

¿qué Rouge no está?- preguntó Shadow

si, no está, creía que era otro tipo de mujer, no veas lo ñoña que se puso cuando se enteró de que los microchips que os mandé robar se los he implantado a las erizas, para poder controlarlas

...- a Shadow tampoco le gustaba la idea, ya que se había calmado la cosa- doctor ¿usted conoce si tiene efectos secundarios?

¿desde cuando algo informático tiene efectos secundarios?... además no te dije que te fijaras en eso, ¿te fijaste en ellas? Como has luchado contra las dos quería que fueras tu el que me dijera las diferencias en combate con el microchip implantado

pues incrementa su velocidad de reacción y fuerza

estupendo...- contestó Eggman

Tras esto Shadow salió de la sala, se sentía incómodo, no le importaba lo que le pasara a las erizas, pero el sentimiento de culpa se estaba creando en su estómago, era un sentimiento extraño, no le gustaba ese sentimiento, tenía que buscar a Rouge, "sabrá que hacer" pensó, ante este sentimiento sintió que el nudo del estómago se aligeraba un poco a sí que eso debía de ser porque era buena idea.

Rouge estaba cerca de la Isla del Angel no quería ver a Knuckles porque se pondría pesadito por su última visita, pero no sabía por qué se dirigía allí, su cuerpo quería ir aunque su mente la contradijera. Knuckles estaba sentado delante del altar donde estaba la Master Emerald, Rouge pasó volando por encima suya, parecía que estaba dormido, pero el sonido al batir las alas le despertó poniéndose en posición defensiva, sin embargo, Knuckles no podía comprender porque no paró y siguió de largo, y al borde de la isla paró y se sentó en el bordillo con las piernas colgando. Knuckles se acercó a ella, no sabía que decirla, nunca la había visto así. Rouge mientras tanto estaba mirando hacia abajo, hacia el mar, la profundidad del mar, sentía el mismo nudo en el estómago que Shadow, no le gustaba estar de esa manera, había sido culpa de Shadow y ella que ahora May, July y Jun eran unas simples marionetas en manos de un científico loco.

Knuckles- le llamó Rouge

¿si?

¿alguna vez te has sentido despreciable?- decía Rouge tristemente

...- Knuckles como no sabía de que iba la historia no sabía que responderle

es un sentimiento pésimo, no me gusta nada

Knuckles se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Rouge se dejó y eso le pareció muy raro a Knuckles "si que debe estar mal" se decía

oye Rouge- le dijo Knux- no sé que habrá pasado, pero... nunca te había visto así

ya... -decía esta- por mi culpa está utilizando a unos chicos que no tiene culpa de nada... me siento fatal- decía mientras se ponía las manos en la cara para que Knux no la viera llorar

venga mujer... seguro que puedes hacer algo para solucionarlo... ¿no está Shadow contigo? A Shadow no le importa

Al estar hablando no se habían dado cuenta de que por un Chaos Control había aparecido Shadow detrás de ellos y oyó lo último que dijo Rouge

la verdad... es que si me importa- dijo en un tono, como si fuera un niño pequeño echándose las culpas de haber roto algo

Rouge se dio la vuelta y vio a Shadow allí de pie, Knuckles avergonzado retiró la mano, se levantó y ayudó a Rouge a levantarse, Shadow se acercó a Rouge y le dijo:

esas chicas están empezando a preocuparme, Eggman no tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso con ellas, y vamos a evitarlo, ya verás como podemos hacerlo, y si no pedimos ayuda -dijo mirando a Knuckles

por mi deacuerdo, si os tengo que ayudar en algo no dudéis en decírmelo, siempre que no sea robar un banco o algo así- contestó Knux sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo

Rouge se acercó a Knux y la dio un abrazo, Knuckles todo rojo no sabía que hacer, porque Shadow le estaba mirando, antes de separarse del todo Rouge le dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo

gracias por escucharme- luego se separó y le dio la mano a Shadow- vámonos... oye Knuckles- le decía al echidna que ahora si que estaba totalmente rojo- no te acostumbres, eh?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y desaparecieron en un destello

Cuando volvieron a aparecer se encontraban de nuevo a la entrada de la base de Zeon

Shadow ¿por qué hemos venido aquí?

Me imagino que Eggman no nos buscará por aquí... además me parecía buen lugar para pensar- contestó Shadow

Bueno...- se quedó cortada Rouge por la forma en la que le miraba Shadow- ¿por qué me miras así?

Me imagino que hay cosas que nunca cambian

No me mal interpretes... podrías haber sido tu

Si... ya- decía Shadow algo molesto

Que pasa... ¿también quieres un besito?- reía Rouge

...- Shadow no quería responder, se acercó al agua y se miró en su reflejo- ¿oye te acuerdas de la primera vez que vimos a May?

Si claro

¿Te fijaste de que color tenía el pelo?

Negro como tu

Pero... ¿lo tenia totalmente negro?- seguía insistiendo Shadow

Si claro, tambien llevaba un coletero blanco- al ver la cara de Shadow añadió- es que las mujeres nos fijamos más en los detalles... además lo tenía casi por los pies... ¿como es...?

No pudo continuar porque Shadow añadió cortándola

pues ya no lo tiene negro...

¿cómo?- preguntó Rouge incrédula

antes de venir a buscarte me acerqué al laboratorio, se encontraban atadas a las camillas y vi que el pelo de May tiene más de una cuarta blanco...

¿blanco?... ¿como es posible?

No lo sé, pero solo ha hablado con una persona, y cuando volvimos a ver a May la herida de la pierna no la tenía

Rouge se llevó las manos a la boca

es verdad... Sonic... por eso encontraron la base y vino a interesarse por ella

¿dónde podríamos encontrarlo?- preguntó Shadow mientras pensaba- estaba con Tails...

si, su casa está bastante lejos... –comentó Rouge que estaba un poco cansada

vale...- Shadow pilló la indirecta, la cogió de la mano- Chaos Control!

En casa de Tails estaban Sonic y Tails, se encontraban entretenidos buscando el Eggcarrier, pero no lo conseguían, por insistencia de Sonic llevaban buscándolo desde que volvieron de la base Zeon, había pasado un día entero, no lo entendían, ¿cómo podía esconderse una nave tan grande? Además todo el mundo la conocía, pero no había manera, oyeron por las noticias que habían destruido la Nueva Isla Prisión, pero era demasiado tarde porque había ocurrido esa misma tarde, a primera hora, y era ya casi de noche

cachis... ya podíamos habernos enterado antes y podríamos haberlos cogido- decía Tails desde su asiento del ordenador

no desesperes Tails, tarde o temprano tendrán que aparecer

"se cree que el ataque ha sido obra del doctor Eggman, por el uso de erizos y robots de su creación propia los que participaron en el asalto... estas son las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad, aunque ya les decimos que apenas se puede apreciar en la cinta por la intensa humareda y polvo..."- decía el periodista del reportaje

Tails mira- en una de las imágenes se vio a May- mira, esa es la chica que te digo... pero hay más, hay...

Dos más... ¿son tres? Que raro ¿no? ¿Cómo habrá echo Eggman para hacer eso?

Llamaron a la puerta

voy yo- dijo Tails- Ah! Sonic- gritó cuando vio a Rouge en la puerta

Sonic apareció detrás de Tails y también se quedó sorprendido a ver a Rouge

hola chicos ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Rouge de forma amigable

¿podemos? – repitió Tails

si has oído bien- dijo Shadow detrás de Rouge

¿Shadow? – dijeron al unísono Sonic y Tails

¿cómo es que ahora me pedís permiso para entrar en mi casa cuando hace dos días entrabais en ella como Pedro por su casa y quitándome mis cosas?- contestó Tails enfadado

ahm... eso...- le contestó Rouge, sacó la esmeralda amarilla y el localizador portátil de las esmeraldas y se las devolvió a Tails diciendo- toma, ya no las necesitamos, y tal como está el patio, es mejor que tengas tu esta esmeralda

¿tal como está el patio?- preguntó Sonic con expresión de intriga mirando alternativamente a Rouge y a Shadow

¿podemos pasar o no- preguntó Rouge

esto...- dudó Tails- si claro... si ya la conocéis... ¿queréis tomar algo?

No gracias- dijo a modo de portavoz Rouge

Pasaron al salón y se sentaron en los sofas

¿qué es eso de cómo esta e patio?- preguntó Sonic de nuevo

si bueno...

tiene relación con lo que sale en las noticias de lo de Nueva Isla Prisión- preguntó Tails

todo a su tiempo, digamos que tenemos un problema con Eggman- contó Rouge cómo habían conocido a May y a July y lo ocurrido hacía unas horas así que llegó el tiempo de las preguntas

vamos a ver... entonces hay tres erizos, May, July y Jun que por lo menos éste último creéis conocer su paradero- pensaba Sonic en alto- de los cuales May y July están bajo la influencia de Eggman artificialmente...

si pero ese no es el principal problema- le cortó Rouge- esos microchips Eggman dijo que los estaba diseñando para los robots no para los seres vivos...

Sonic... – cortó Shadow a Rouge, no había hablado en todo el rato así que le prestaron todos atención de inmediato- cuando conociste a May ¿de que color tenía el pelo?

...negro... como tu- no entendía la pregunta

¿May no hizo nada extraño a tus ojos? Luego nos dimos cuenta que ya no tenía la herida de la pierna...

y aunque tenga la mitad del ADN de Shadow esa herida no se cura tan rápidamente- le cortó Rouge

ahora que lo dices...- pensaba Sonic- claro que hizo algo raro... esa herida se la curó sola usando una esmeralda del caos, en el agua

¿usa el agua para curarse?- preguntó Tails

si ya nos comento Eggman que tenían ciertas habilidades con las esmeraldas del caos- dijo Rouge

¿pero luego no te fijaste en su pelo?- preguntó de nuevo Shadow

no me dio mucho tiempo, pero creo que le cambió algo, no se el que... pero lo notaba distinto

creemos que es que se le pone el pelo blanco cuando usa las esmeraldas de caos- dijo Rouge

eso que se le ponga el pelo blanco, es algo que no oía desde hace mucho- Dijo Tails también en voz alta mientras pensaba- oí decir una vez que las personas que no tienen suficiente energía para usar las esmeraldas del caos utilizan su propia energía corporal y se producen efectos como eso de que se le ponga el pelo blanco... sobre todo si hace un esfuerzo tan grande como curarse una herida... ¿era muy grande la herida de la pierna?- preguntó el zorro

Rouge miró a Shadow mientras contestaba

Que te lo diga Shadow, la atacó con una Chaos Spear, y le dio de lleno en la pierna

Shadow miraba a Rouge como diciendo "eres una bocazas" mientras Sonic se lo esperaba de Shadow y Tails se tapaba la boca con las manos de la sorpresa

pero eso fue un poco, esta tarde después del ataque a Nueva Isla Prisión la vi y tenía más blanco en el pelo... – dijo Shadow como si no se sintiera por aludido

¿y que hizo para que ocurriera eso?- preguntó Sonic

le curó un golpe en la cabeza a Shadow...- contestó Rouge- y la explosión que acabó con la isla la hicieron May y July con dos esmeraldas, pero no sabemos todavía como la hicieron...

pero aparecieron en la nave las dos inconscientes- dijo Shadow

pero eso no tiene que ver con los microchips- saltó Tails- eso son habilidades suyas

tienes razón...- dijo Rouge

yo he luchado contra ellas antes de que Eggman les pusiera el microchip y la diferencia es que con el microchip y sin usar las esmeraldas son más rápidas y más fuertes

¿cómo puede ser eso?- preguntó Sonic

esos microchips deben ser para regular la velocidad y potencial de los músculos- dijo Tails- pero no se diseñaron para eso... según la versión oficial los microchips robados sirven para intentar que los robots se parezcan más a los seres vivos a la hora de analizar situaciones que serían de estrés para un humano, como un asalto

pero Eggman lo podría haber modificado- le contestó Sonic

no creo...- le cortó Rouge- se los puso en cuanto se los dimos

tal sea el caso ¿qué queréis de nosotros?- preguntó Sonic- os conozco lo suficiente para saber que vosotros dos en especial no vendrían a hablar con nosotros de un asusto interno con Eggman a cambio de nada

queremos que nos ayudes- saltó Shadow

si, hemos venido a que nos ayudéis- dijo Rouge- nosotros podríamos encargarnos de Eggman y las chicas, pero en cuestiones como lo de los microchips no podemos hacer nada

Tails miró a Sonic que estaba pensando, estuvo un par de minutos pensando, pero al final dijo

bueno ya me diréis como lo vamos a hacer, pero vamos allá

¿les ayudamos Sonic?- preguntó Tails

¡pues claro!- contestó este


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 13º 

Esa misma noche Eggman planeaba atacar la ciudad, no gran cosa, el ayuntamiento, para dar un susto a los habitantes de Central City, para que no se olvidaran de que él quería seguir intentando dominar el mundo.

Bokkun ¿esta preparado el E3000, E3001 y E3002?

Si doctor- respondió éste- armamento real y las otras tal como usted dijo

Perfecto

A la caía de la noche se oyó en Central City una fuerte explosión, comenzó a correr la histeria por los habitantes de la ciudad, varios robots de Eggman estaban atacando el ayuntamiento. Sonic, Tails, Rouge y Shadow se encontraban cerca esperando el momento en que apareciera Eggman.

me gustaría saber lo que ha planeado esta vez- dijo Sonic

me da mala espina- dijo Tails

no deberíamos subestimarle- dijo Shadow- no mientras tenga bajo mando a las erizas

bueno vamos a echar un vistazo ¿no?- comentó Rouge

Se acercaron por los tejados de los edificios, desde el casino se veía el ayuntamiento, estaba ardiendo, Tails llevaba volando a Sonic y Rouge a Shadow. La gente por la calle se encontraba aterrada, una niña miró al cielo y los vio volar hacia el ayuntamiento

¡mirad, es Sonic!

¡¡Vamos Sonic, tu puedes con Eggman!- le gritaba la multitud

mira si van también Tails y...

¡Vamos todos!- gritaron un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de instituto

Sonic no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ni Rouge tampoco, aunque no le gustaba ese tipo de situaciones por darse a conocer, Shadow estaba serio, no había oído el ruido de la gente, solo estaba atento a ver si veía a las erizas

Sonic ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Tails

Bájame Tails, desde aquí podemos ir corriendo

Espera Sonic- le cortó Shadow- debo ir yo- dijo todo serio

¿porque si puede saberse?

Por que si Eggman os ve con nosotros pondrá en funcionamiento a las tropas y no querréis convertir la ciudad en un campo de batalla no?- le contestó Rouge

Rouge tu ve por arriba- le dijo Shadow

Ok- dijo esta mientras saltaba a la azotea de un edificio

Shadow se perdió entre la gente que corría en dirección opuesta, cuando llegó a la plaza del ayuntamiento pudo ver que el edificio estaba en llamas, Eggman se encontraba en el Eggcarrier encima del ayuntamiento mientras que por los altavoces decía "rendíos al imperio Eggman" los robots de GUN se encontraban luchando contra el E3000, pero no había ni rastro de May o July, vio que Rouge intentaba llegar al edificio en llamas, volar con ese aire caliente era difícil, cuando bajó a tierra para buscar una entrada al edificio se acercó Shadow

Rouge ¿para que vas a entrar?

Tenemos que averiguar si May y July están en el edificio

Espera, tengo una idea- dijo Shadow mientras sacaba una esmeralda- Chaos control

Aparecieron en la nave de Eggman, donde se encontraba este muy divertido, viendo todo lo que pasaba desde su asiento de mando

¡anda! ¡mira quien está aquí!

Eggman ¿porque no nos has avisado?- preguntó Shadow

Ya que os tomáis la libertad de marcharos, yo me la tomo para atacar cuando quiero- se fijó en Rouge- oh señorita! ¿Se ha decidido a dejar las ñoñerías a un lado?

Cállate Eggman ¿qué es lo que buscas en el ayuntamiento?- dijo Rouge

Nada en especial- contestó con mucho orgullo Eggman- destruirlo... es muy feo

Bueno, los humanos de ahí abajo me han cabreado- dijo Shadow- ¿hacemos algo?

Hombre la nueva serie E se está encargando de todo, pero si queréis, podéis bajar también a hacer un poco de ruido

Ok, vamos a por esos robots de GUN Shadow- le dijo Rouge

Dieron media vuelta y de un Chaos control desaparecieron, aparecieron en mitad de la plaza y comenzaron a luchar contra los robots de GUN, a medida que destruían iban acercándose al ayuntamiento, hasta que entraron dentro

Shadow esta es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Rouge

Ahora o nunca- se limitó a contestar

Llegaron al despacho del alcalde, allí se encontraron con dos robots más pequeños de la serie E, pero que les eran extrañamente familiar, uno de los robots estaba inmovilizando al gorila de seguridad del alcalde, mientras que con el otro brazo apuntaba a todos los guardias de seguridad que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, muertos de miedo, el alcalde estaba sentado en se mesa, con los brazos cruzados, intimidado por la metralleta del otro robot que le apuntaba en la cabeza, aunque entraron corriendo, los robots ya habían sido avisados de su llegada, y solo dijeron

Zona controlada- al unísono

Debemos llamar a Eggman- dijo el que estaba apuntando al alcalde

Cogieron el teléfono y lo pusieron a modo de transmitir imagen y sonido a la vez, el alcalde veía a Eggman y ésta al alcalde

buenas noches alcalde ¿no es un poco tarde para seguir trabajando?- rió Eggman

déjese de tonterías ¿qué es lo que quiere Eggman?- contestó el alcalde

a estas alturas ya debería saberlo

no pienso darle el control de la ciudad

no eres consciente de tu situación- le amenazó Eggman, que aunque no le vieran por la pantalla pulsó un botón- E3001

el robot que estaba apuntando a los guardias soltó al gorila, tirándole hacia el grupo de los otros guardias, pero con la confusión cogió al guardia más joven con un brazo y le puso la ametralladora en la cabeza

esperando órdenes, doctor- le limitó a decir el E3001

¿ahora que me dice alcalde?- preguntó Eggman

Que es usted una mala persona Eggman...- dijo el alcalde- utilizar la vida de las personas para sus propios fines...

Si bueno...- se limitó a decir Eggman- E3001 ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Si doctor- contestó E3001

El robot soltó al guardia de seguridad tirándolo hacia la puerta, se disponía a dispararle cuando de repente el brazo en el que tenía la ametralladora estalló

¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Eggman

no se veía pero el que había roto el brazo era Sonic atravesándolo con el spin dash, pero se mantuvo escondido en el otro lado de la pared

Shadow dime que está pasando- ordenó Eggman

Shadow se dirigió a la puerta donde el robot se había quedado parado con el brazo mecánico roto y la ametralladora colgando, cuando se acercaba creía ver que el aceite se estaba saliendo, pero al acercarse pudo ver que no era aceite, era sangre. Esto hizo que Shadow mirara hacia la cabeza del robot, pero no se veía ninguna cabina, como los robots de GUN, desde el agujero del brazo se podían ver los dedos de una de las dos erizas, de los cuales goteaba la sangre. Shadow vio a Sonic por el otro lado de la puerta, Sonic le miró levantándole el pulgar. A Shadow se le ocurrió una idea, por señas le indicó a Sonic que se llevara al guarda, luego se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Eggman

doctor, ese guarda se ha escapado, este no es un buen sitio para tenerlos aquí

no me vengas con esas Shadow- se quejó Eggman- deberíais tener más cuidado, que vaya Rouge a por él y que lo traiga de vuelta, por cierto... señor alcalde no se crea que esto me quita las ganas de seguir haciéndole chantaje

Eggman le pido que desista... – decía el alcalde

E3002 captúrale- ordenó Eggman

El E3002 lo cogió por el cuello, rompió la ventana y salió a la calle

¿Eggman quieres que haga algo? – preguntó Rouge

ahora que lo dices si... deberías ir detrás de ese guarda como te he ordenado antes...- Rouge dispuesta a salir corriendo- no ... espera... baja a la plaza y asegúrate de que no haya "espías" en la zona... es raro que ese Sonic no se haya presentado todavía, llévate a l E3001

si Eggui- contestó y salió volando seguida del E3001.

En un pasillo vio a Sonic escondido, y detrás de él estaba el guardia en estado de shock, Rouge le miró y ordenó seguir al robot mientras ella se hacía a un lado.

tenemos la cosa complicada, además Eggman se está mosqueando porque no hayas aparecido todavía

¿que me dices de las erizas?- preguntó Sonic- ¿porque no están?

Rouge no se dio cuenta pero el E3001 no le había echo caso y la había seguido, se encontraba detrás suya apuntándola con el brazo roto

cuidado- gritó Sonic apartándola

ah!- gritó Rouge- ¿pero que haces?- le preguntó

te estaba apun...- se quedó callado y se acercó a ver el brazo roto que seguía goteando sangre- mira esto- dijo tocando la sangre- es sangre

Rouge se acercó y vio los dedos, los tocó, pero no había reacción

oye- dijo mientras seguía tocando los dedos- despierta, ¿quién eres de las dos?

Espera un momento- dijo Sonic, mientras intentaba agrandar el agujero de la chapa del brazo- que raro, los robots de Eggman no son tan duros, hey!- saltó esquivando un golpe con el otro brazo

Para no somos tus enemigos- le decía Rouge

Tengo que acabar con los enemigos de Eggman- decía el E3001

No, Eggman te ha hecho eso- le decía Rouge- May o July no sé quien eres pero tienes que luchar

Soy...- decía el robot- soy... soy...- hacía gestos extraños, como si quisiera despertar, pero el sistema de Eggman no se lo permitía- soy... la unidad E3001 del doctor Eggman...

Vale ya- dijo Sonic- mira como soluciono yo esto

Decía mientras cogía impulso, y con un spin dash le atacó y le pegó en la cara del robot que se calló hacia atrás soltando chispas

Sonic la vas a herir- decía Rouge

¿me ayudas?- le dijo Sonic con cara seria- tenemos que sacarla de ahí

Entre los dos intentaron abrir la cabina, pero no había manera, por una ranura entraba la luz.

ah!- gritaba la eriza- ¿qué hago aquí dentro, no me puedo mover, ¡socorro!

No grites- le dijo Sonic- ahora te saco, aguanta- le decía

Sonic...

May...- decía este mientras seguía tirando de la chapa

Espera un momento... – le dijo Rouge poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sacó una esmeralda

Una esmeralda del caos- dijo Sonic

Si tengo unas cuantas... oye May escúchame bien, tengo una esmeralda del caos, ¿tienes fuerzas suficientes para hacer un Chaos Control?- le dijo Rouge

No lo sé- contestó May- no puedo tocarla...

Si puedes- Sonic le cogió de los dedos- ¿mira notas esto? Son mis dedos

Si... ay!... lo noto... me duelen

Rouge le puso la esmeralda del caos en los dedos de May, poniéndola para que no se cayera y May dijo

Chaos Control

Se hizo un brillo dentro del robot y May apareció al lado del robot. Sonic y Rouge se acercaron y la ayudaron a sentarse

¿estás bien?- le dijeron al unísono

May de la emoción agarró a cada uno por el cuello dándole a los dos un gran abrazo

muchas gracias de verdad- decía un poco emocionada- me habéis...

May ¿estás bien?- dijo extrañado Sonic

O no el microchip sigue encendido- dijo Rouge

Oyeron a las afueras del edificio una gran explosión.

CAPÍTULO 14º

Shadow se encontraba en la plaza del ayuntamiento, la explosión del camión de gasolina que se encontraba en la plaza por poco le da, el e3001 seguía teniendo prisionero al alcalde, pero con la ametralladora no permitía que se le acercase ningún robot de GUN, el E3000 seguía destruyendo robots a diestro y siniestro, se movía de una manera un poco más pesada que lo haría una de las dos erizas, pero su velocidad rivalizaba con la de los robots de GUN. Shadow no sabía realmente que hacer, la situación parecía estar controlada, se preguntaba que ocurría dentro del edificio, que había pasado con Rouge y Sonic, y sobre todo con el E3002...

tengo que averiguar que está pasando- pensaba Shadow en voz alta- me da igual que me vea Eggman.

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al edificio, allí encontró a Rouge y a Sonic hablando, estaban preocupados, Sonic había arrastrado hasta la puerta el E3002, se encontraba vacío, con el brazo de la metralleta con sangre.

¿quién estaba dentro?- preguntó Shadow nada más llegar

May- respondió Sonic

Está en el baño- dijo Rouge- no quería que la acompañara- oyeron un fuerte golpe- ¿qué pasa ahí fuera?

Siguen luchando- respondió Shadow

Creo que al igual que May estaba en este robot, July y Jun se encuentran en los otros robots,- explicaba Rouge, no sabían que May tenía otra vez los ojos rojos, estaba en sí, y la había escuchado desde una esquina, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, saltando por una de las ventanas del servicio- creo que está tardando demasiado no?

Deberías ir a mirar- le dijo Sonic

En la calle, May, con el pelo suelto, le arrastraba la parte blanca del pelo por el suelo, se encontraba detrás de los restos de un robot de GUN abatido analizando la situación de la plaza. En ella se encontraba entre las llamas de los robots de GUN el E3001 con el alcalde enganchado del cuello mientras que el E3000 no paraba de moverse destruyendo más robots de GUN. "Jun, July, ¿sois vosotros?" pensaba May "no puede ser". Eggman activó los altavoces de la Eggcarrier y dijo desde su asiento

bueno alcalde, como puede observar, soy yo el que controla ahora la situación... no tiene escapatoria... o me da la ciudad o saldrá de la plaza... muerto

"¿muerto?" repitió May mentalmente "¿lo va matar?" se fijó mejor y vio que el robot que atacaba a los robots de GUN era el mismo que se había descontrolado en la Eggcarrier, "entonces el otro debe ser July" pensó May enfadada, con decisión salió de su escondite y salió corriendo hacia July

¡July no!- gritaba May mientras se dirigía hacia ella- ¡No lo mates!

Desde dentro del edificio Shadow, Rouge y Sonic oyeron esto, con los ojos como platos salieron del edificio y observaron la escena de May corriendo con el pelo suelto hacia el robot que sujetaba al alcalde

May no- gritó Rouge

Tenemos que hacer algo Shadow- dijo Sonic

No, espera- dijo Shadow mientras seguía observando la situación

¿A que vas a esperar...- le contestó Sonic- a que mate al alcalde y luego a May?

Espera te digo- repitió Shadow, cogiendo del brazo a un Sonic dispuesto a entrar en acción

El E3001 no se inmutó de los gritos de May, seguía allí plantado con la ametralladora apuntando a la cabeza del alcalde que sujetaba con el otro brazo. De repente, algo saltó encima de ella, el alcalde al mirar hacia arriba, vio a May sobre el hombro del robot, su pelo larguísimo ondeando al viento provocado por el calor de las llamas, sus ojos rojos no demostraban ira, demostraban enfado, resignación ante lo que podría ocurrir. May sobre el hombro del robot intentaba apartar el brazo de la ametralladora de la cabeza del alcalde, que aterrorizado la miraba, el brazo mecánico no se movía ni un ápice, soltó el brazo y tanteaba la cabeza del robot buscando una ranura para abrirla, en un resquicio metió los dedos e intentaba abrir la cabeza del robot con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía mientras gritaba

¡July, se que eres tú ¡abre esto!

Hey ¿chica que haces?- le decía el alcalde, pero May no lo escuchaba

Sin dejar de insistir comenzó a pegar golpes a la cabeza del robot, el robot se inmutaba de los golpes y puñetazos de la eriza, Eggman desde su nave al volver a dirigirse al alcalde vio la escena y desde megafonía le dijo

¿qué le haces a mi robot? No sé como te as liberado del tuyo, pero no podrás liberlarlos a ellos- pulsó un botón

El E3001 movió el brazo de la ametralladora, sobre el que estaba May para tirarla, la eriza se movía, pero en uno de los movimientos, parecía que se iba a caer. Shadow Sonic y Rouge estaban atentos, a Sonic se le ocurrió una idea

Shadow, debemos actuar ya

...- no quería responder

¿es que no te importa lo que le pase a esa chica?- preguntaba Sonic

Shadow, lo quieras o no, son como tus hermanas- le dijo Rouge- sólo por eso deberíais ayudarlas, al igual me ayudas a mi y no tengo la mitad de tu ADN como lo tienen ellas- decía Rouge como si fuera una madre explicándole algo a un niño

¿cuál es tu idea Sonic?- respondió Shadow tras unos segundo de silencio, la frase de Rouge le había echo actuar, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que volviera a pensar que esas erizas no se merecían ni su mirada

tu coge a May, puedes controlarla no?- le dijo con sorna Sonic- Rouge puedes distraer a la ametralladora del robot y yo cogeré al alcalde mientras tanto. ¡vamos!

Salieron los tres corriendo, en ese momento, May que seguía forcejeando con el robot fue lanzada por éste contra unos escombros a su derecha, Shadow corriendo a máxima velocidad la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo, quedándose con ella en brazos mientras observaba que Rouge saltaba por encima del robot, y antes de que volviera a apuntar al alcalde en la cabeza, le pegó una patada al brazo con la ametralladora, el robot le disparó pero ella lo esquivó, al intentar volver a apuntar al alcalde le metió otra patada al brazo, tras la segunda patada, Sonic se acercó al robot y con un spin dash dañó el brazo izquierdo del robot, que se soltó y quedó colgando. Sonic cogió al alcalde y se lo llevó a la azotea de un edificio, donde se encontraba Tails

Alcalde quédese con Tails- le dijo Sonic- Tails cuida de él

¿tu eres Miles "Tails" Prower?- le preguntó el alcalde

si señor- contestó ruborizado Tails

me acuerdo de ti. Te dimos una esmeralda por salvar la ciudad de un misil de Eggman

si señor- decía Tails muerto de vergüenza- eso fue hace mucho

Sonic había vuelto, pero unos robots de GUN se fijaron en él

oye chicos- decía Sonic- que el malo es Eggman- tuvo que saltar esquivando los disparos

Rouge mientras tanto seguía a patadas con la ametralladora de E3001, se estaba cansando, estaba pensando un modo de escapar de allí, pensaba que Sonic volvería a ayudarla, pero le estropeó la idea al ver a los robots de GUN dirigirse hacia él, ahora se encontraba enzarzado en una pelea con ellos. No sabía donde se había metido Shadow, así que una de las veces que el robot la apuntó, salió corriendo hacia él de un salto subió a su brazo y tomó impulso para salir volando hacia el ayuntamiento, se perdió entre el humo y aterrizó en el tejado, sentádose para tomar aire, mientras veía desde la oscuridad lo que seguía pasando. Shadow se encontraba detrás de unos escombros, escondido, May no paraba de gritar y de forcejear para escaparse, diciendo que era su hermana y que tenía que salvarla, Shadow agarrándola de la cintura esquivaba los golpes que arremetía May, uno de ellos le pasó cerca de la cara, tenía que andarse con cuidado, pero entre tanto pelo y lo que se movía se estaba escurriendo

¡suéltame!- gritaba May- ¡insensible! ¡tengo que salvar a mi hermana y a mi hermano!

¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Shadow

os oí antes, pero ¡suéltame!- seguía gritando May

no vas a poder hacer nada tu sola- intentaba entrarla en razón Shadow- ¿no has visto que te ha lanzado?

Eso es que me descuidado- decía May

Se quedó un momento quita, al oír respirar de alivio a Shadow se giró y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Shadow del dolor, la soltó llevándose las manos a la cara, May mientras tanto salía corriendo de nuevo para salir del escondite e ir en busca de su hermana. El dolor le duró el tiempo que vio que May salía corriendo, se abalanzó sobre ella, rodando por el suelo, hasta que de nuevo quedaron ella boca arriba y Shadow sentado sobre ella sujetándole las manos contra el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de May irradiaban enfado y tristeza, los de Shadow eran amenazantes, en un momento parecía que los ojos de May se iban a poner negros de nuevo, pero ella empezó a hacer fuerza, como para liberarse, Shadow la sujetaba con más fuerza, cuando paró volvió a tener los ojos rojos

me haces daño- dijo May

no estás herida- le contestó Shadow- la última vez funcionó

Shadow notó que le estaba sangrando un poco la nariz, no era nada grave pero era molesto

¿te e echo daño?- preguntó May

¿tu que crees?

¿tienes la esmeralda?

Claro

La soltó y cuando iba a sacar la esmeralda le advirtió sujetándole una mano, seguía sentado sobre ella

si intentas hacer algo recuerda que sigo sentado encima tuya que iré a donde tu vayas

...- May cogió la esmeralda con la mano que le sujetaba Shadow, la otra mano la puso en la cara de Shadow y su mano comenzó a brillar

Los rasguños y la sangre desapareció, pero Shadow podía ver por el pelo esparcido por el suelo que a medida que se le iba quitando el dolor del golpe el pelo iba volviéndose más blanco ya estaba más arriba de los tobillos

oye May- dijo Shadow algo serio- ¿por qué se te pone el pelo blanco?

May le dejó y apoyó su mano en la tripa mientras decía

es lo mismo del porqué no tengo la misma fuerza que July, Jun o tu mismo, soy más humana que eriza...

eso no lo explica...- insistió Shadow

es que... la doctor Morgan me dijo que nunca se lo contara a nadie y que no hiciera eso salvo en casos muy concretos- se hizo el silencio, pero Shadow la dejó hablar, se levantó suavemente y la ayudó a levantarse- es que...- seguía diciendo- utilizo mi propia vida para curar...

¿cómo?- dijo Shadow asustado

como oyes- intentó separarse de Shadow, pero éste se arrimó más cogiéndola de los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él- ¿qué haces?

Shadow la soltó pegando un salto, como si se hubiera asustado, se dio la vuelta para que no le viera ruborizado "estoy tonto" pensó, se acordó del coletero y lo sacó

se te calló esto en el laboratorio- dijo mientras le daba la espalda pero con el brazo lo suficientemente levantado para que May lo viera

ah! Mi coletero- exclamó May- ¡gracias, lo estaba buscando!- corrió dándole la vuelta a Shadow

Cogió el caletero, pero no le miró a la cara, el pelo le cubría la suya. Shadow oyó decir en bajito

me lo hizo Jun con mi pelo la primera vez que le curé y me corté el pelo...- decía mientras se secaba una lágrima- ¿me ayudas? – le dijo sonriendo a Shadow- es que sola con una trenza tan larga

no se... hacer trenzas- dijo Shadow, avergonzándose un poco, pensaba que era normal que no supiera, él era un guerrero, no peluquero

. jeje. Te lo he dicho para ganar tiempo, y para ver la cara que ponías

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hacerse la trenza, se tiró un rato ya que con la parte blanca del pelo y cuando ella estaba de pie el pelo le arrastraba. El coletero le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos. Ajenos a todo, parecía que estaban en una burbuja, no se acordaban de que Eggman estaba atacando la ciudad. Una explosión cerca de ellos les hizo volver a la realidad. May se asomó y pudo ver que uno de los robots de GUN estaba apuntando a la cabeza del E3001 que estaba en el suelo, con la ametralladora destrozado y el E3000 estaba arrinconado por otros cinco robots de GUN. May sin decirle nada a Shadow salió corriendo y se puso encima de la panza del E3001, estaba arañada pero no rajada

¡Deja a mi hermana!- le gritó al robot de GUN

Éste la iba a atacar, pero Shadow saltó y la quitó de la trayectoria del brazo mecánico del robot, la dejó en el suelo y saltó de nuevo atacando al robot, haciendo que explotara cuando aterrizaba al lado de May

tiene que tener más cuidado- le regañó Shadow

tengo que sacar a July de esto- dijo May- ayúdame por favor- le dijo agarrándole del brazo y señalando al robot que estaba tumbado en el suelo

necesitamos ayuda, de todos modos- dijo sacando la esmeralda, miró en los edificios de las cercanías y descubrió la silueta de Rouge en lo alto del ayuntamiento- Chaos control!

Aparecieron detrás de Rouge, que se giró para verlos, se alegró ver a May a salvo y no se sorprendió de ver al E3001 con ellos

Shadow la tenemos buena- le dijo Rouge- Eggman ya debe haber descubierto nuestros planes, mira- dijo señalando el cielo

El Eggcarrier se estaba moviendo, lentamente pero se movía, estaba retrocediendo

el muy cobarde no ha dado orden de retirada- dijo Shadow enfadado

muy propio de Eggman, pero mejor así- le contestó Rouge- tenemos que sacar al otro robot de ahí antes que lo hagan los de GUN

May estaba junto a su hermana, la llamaba pero no recibía respuesta, empezó a golpear con los puños la armadura del robot, pero no le hacía nada, cuanto más le golpeaba y veía que no le hacía nada, más rabia le daba, y cuanta más rabia más fuerte le pegaba

¡July!- gritaba llorando

Rouge y Shadow se giraron al oír el ruido, a Rouge la escena le conmovió. Shadow se acercó a May, la agarró de la mano y la bajó del robot, la cogió con una mano la cabeza y con la otra la cintura y la abrazó poniéndole su cabeza en el hombro mientras esta lloraba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le dijo:

- no llores, ya nos encargamos nosotros de sacar a tu hermana

CAPITULO 15º

Rouge miraba la escena, era un poco dantesca, Sonic había conseguido librarse de los robots y también estaba refugiado en otro tejado junto a Tails y el alcalde. El robot de Eggman el E3000 estaba en verdaderos apuros, el Eggcarrier ya solo era un puntito en el cielo de madrugada, estaban todo cansados, demasiado cansados para seguir luchando. Sonic se acercó al tejado del ayuntamiento, allí vio como Shadow analizaba el robot tumbado en el suelo, mientras May estaba buscar ranuras para abrirlo y cuando encontraba alguna que no podía abrir, empezaba a pegarle golpes, hasta que Shadow la sujetaba, la calmaba y seguía buscando ranuras hasta que encontraba otras

se va volver loca- le dijo Rouge a Sonic

Éste miraba a la plaza, los robots de GUN tenían rodeado al E3000, con los brazos cruzados su rostro mostraba preocupación

sabiendo que dentro de ese robot hay otro erizo no podemos dejarlo ahí solo- decía Sonic- acabarán destruyéndolo

no se dio cuenta, pero May al oír esto, dejó a su hermana encerrada y se subió a una de las torres de corriente del tejado del edificio. Su cara no era de tristeza, sus ojos de color negro reflejaban tanto odio como los habría puesto alguna vez Shadow al mirar a un humano. Todos se la quedaron mirando, la erizo negro daba miedo verla, su ropa roja llena sucia de la pelea, su cara también manchada, su guante derecho con sangre del ataque de Sonic, lo único que estaba intacto era su larga trenza, que con el viento de madrugada ondeaba al viento, lo que le daba una imagen de ser un chica altamente peligrosa y calculadora, pero solo daba la impresión. De un salto se volvió donde estaba Rouge, recordaba que había dicho que tenía varias esmeraldas, arremetió contra ella, una esmeralda calló al lado de Sonic, pero éste no le dio tiempo a cogerla, May como un rayo la cogió corriendo mientras volvía a subir a la torre. Shadow fue corriendo para pararla pero no pudo porque desapareció en un destello, desde la torre miró hacia donde estaba el E3000, Rouge ayudada por Sonic se puso de pie maldiciendo a la eriza, pero Sonic no la respondió, ahora estaba más preocupado.

May apareció entre los robots de GUN, uno de ellos había abierto la cabina y el piloto que había bajado a comprobar si el robot de Eggman todavía estaba encendido, el chico se acercó y miró que los reflectores de los ojos estaban encendidos, no se podía mover porque le había inutilizado los anclajes de las piernas. Horrorizados se quedaron el resto de los pilotos cuando de repente el chico explotó, en donde estaba el chico apareció May llena de sangre, y con sorna dijo

la curiosidad mató al gato

¡atención! ¡carguen!- ordenó el jefe de la tropa

Sonic, Rouge y Shadow no se creían lo que acababan de ver, May había hecho explotar al chico, pero ¿cómo, tenía que ser cosa de la esmeralda del Caos, pero ninguno sabía como utilizarla para hacer explotar las cosas

esto se está poniendo peligroso- acertó a decir Sonic

Shadow...- Rouge no sabía que decir- ¿cómo...?

No lo sé- dijo este- tenemos que bajar...

No pudo acabar la frase, porque en un primer momento parecía que los robots de GUN se abalanzaban sobre May y el robot, pero de repente una luz apareció en el centro del corro, seguida de una gran explosión que arrasó la mitad de la plaza. En el edificio se podían oír los gritos de Tails y el alcalde por el estruendo de la explosión, como ellos estaban más lejos solo le protegieron los ojos del polvo levantado. Shadow saltó del edificio seguido de Rouge, Sonic fue a ver a Tails y al alcalde y se los llevó a otro sitio más seguro, pero el alcalde no dejó marchar a Sonic, quería respuestas, pero no se las podía dar, al final Tails alzó el vuelo llevándose a Sonic, tenían que ver que estaba pasando, pero cuando llegaron a la plaza no había nadie, subieron al tejado del ayuntamiento y tampoco vieron a nadie, ni rastro siquiera de los robots de Eggman

Sonic ¿qué ha sido esa explosión?- preguntó Tails

No lo sé- respondió éste- solo te puedo decir que esos robots tenían a los erizos dentro y creo que van a necesitar de nuestra ayuda... ¿tendría los ojos negros por culpa del microchip?- pensaba en voz alta

Cuando Shadow llegó a la plaza, en medio del polvo pudo ver la silueta de May que se desmayaba y quedaba tendida sobre el E3000, Rouge llegó tras él pero se quedó apartada a un lado. Shadow subió al robot y al acercarse a May vio que el color del pelo blanco había crecido hasta las rodillas, esto le preocupó, la cogió dándole la vuelta, ella con los ojos entre cerrados, con la pupila negra sonreía mientras decía

les he dado una paliza- luego se desmayó

Rouge tenemos que llevárnoslos de aquí a todos- dijo Shadow mientras se echaba al hombro a May

¿Y donde los llevamos?- preguntó esta- a May es fácil esconderla pero a los otros dos... primero tenemos que sacarlos de ahí

Decidieron que Rouge bajara del tejado a July y que así podrían irse todos juntos

Deberíamos llevarlos a la casa de Tails- dijo Rouge- aparte de Eggman es el único que tiene maquinara adecuada

Ok... Chaos Control!

Aparecieron delante de la casa de Tails, en lo que sería la pista de aterrizaje, delante de su garaje, parecía que eran de los chatarreros, con los dos robots más altos que ellos, mucho más grande el E3000 y con May colgando del hombro de Shadow. Rouge llamó para ver si habían llegado pero no. Shadow abrió la puerta de la casa y entró

Shadow ¿qué estás haciendo?- le regañó Rouge

Necesita agua- se limitó a decir

Pasó al salón y dejó a May en el sofá más grande, mientras Rouge iba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando lo trajo Shadow despertó a May y le dio el vaso, aunque esta no podía apenas y tal como se despertó volvió a quedarse dormida

Shadow- le dijo Rouge- eso que ha hecho, es igual a aquella vez en Isla prisión...

Pero aquella vez lo hicieron entre las dos...

Eso te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Me dijo que no lo podía decir...

Decir el que...

Que utiliza su propia vida para hacer eso y para curar...

Oh!- exclamó Rouge- leímos que tenían otras habilidades con las esmeraldas del caos, así que estas son sus habilidades...

Por lo menos la de ella, a July no le noté diferencia alguna tras el ataque a Isla Prisión

Oyeron un ruido, Sonic y Tails habían llegado, Sonic estaba encima del E3000, tenía casi la misma altura que la casa, al ver la puerta abierta le llamó la atención a Tails, pero no tuvo que entrar porque Rouge salió a recibirlos

hola chicos!- saludó- lo siento por este allanamiento de morada pero teníamos que atender a May y Tails- se dirigió al zorro- necesitamos tu ayuda

adivino- dijo éste- queréis que abra los robots para sacar a los erizos

Ante la cara de asombro que puso Rouge Sonic puntualizó

los rumores no corren, si no vuelan

Shadow salió a la calle también

¿cómo se encuentra May?- le preguntó Sonic

está bien- respondió- está dormida

Tails abrió la puerta de su garaje, y tomó el equipo de soldadura, y otras maquinarias como una radial

La verdad- dijo Tails- es que no se que elementos utilizar para abrir al robot... puedo herirle con todo lo que tengo aquí... ¿cómo sacasteis a May?

Sonic le rompió un brazo al robot y solo se le veían los dedos- comenzó a decir Rouge- luego, ella estaba consciente y con un Chaos control tocando la esmeralda con los dedos pudo salir...

Intentamos abrirlo nosotros pero no había manera- añadió Sonic

Vale...- respondió Tails- eso no facilita mucho las cosas

Sonic se tumbó en el tejado tomando el sol, Rouge se había ido a dar una vuelta, a donde nadie le interesaba, todos sabían que se iba a ver a Knuckles, Shadow mientras tanto iba de la puerta de la casa al salón, hasta que se sentó en uno de los sofás, con los brazos cruzados a dormir un poco, las escenas de la pasada noche rondaban por su cabeza, los ataques, las amenazas de Eggman, la conversación con May "¿porqué la abrazaría?" pensaba, luego cuando volvió a abrazarla, para que llorara en su hombro... "no debería ser tan considerado con ella". Su sueño se hizo mucho más profundo, soñaba que estaba en la colonia espacial de nuevo, pero él era pequeño, veía las mesas enormes, y María parecía una gigante que jugaba con él y le hacía cosquillas, todo era tan bonito, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido algún hermano, no necesitaba tener hermanos, tenía a María, ella le quería y él la quería a ella, con ella jugaba, con ella aprendía, su amor solo se vio roto por esa noche, "María" pensaba Shadow "ahora se lo que sienten esas erizas entre ellas y ese erizo, sienten el mismo amor que yo sentía hacia María, solo que al no estar en el espacio tuvieron más suerte de poder sobrevivir los tres". Abrió los ojos, seguía estando en el salón de la casa de Tails, May estaba tumbada en el sofá, de fuera de la casa provenía el ruido de una radial, se levantó y tras estirarse se acercó a May, miró un reloj, ya era por la tarde, acercó una mano a la cara de May pensando "lo que te une a ellos me lo arrebataron a mi también". May al sentir la mano de Shadow en su cara la cogió con sus manos diciendo

Jun...

Shadow se soltó despacio y salió a ver como iba Tails. Sonic se encontraba ayudando a Tails, sus caras no eran de satisfacción

¿qué pasa Shadow?- le preguntó Sonic

¿cómo va la cosa?- dijo Shadow

pues mal...- respondió Tails- bastante mal... ni con el soldador ni con la radial hemos conseguido hacerle un rasguño en el caparazón que protege a July... no lo entiendo... Sonic no habías dicho que le rompiste un brazo al robot de May?

Si - respondió este- pero era la ametralladora lo que se rompió, cuando vi la sangre creía que le había hecho más daño, pero solo se cortó en los dedos

Si pudiéramos por lo menos sacarla como sacamos a May...- dijo Tails

¿sigue inconsciente?- preguntó Shadow

hasta ahora no he oído ningún ruido- contestó Tails, se acababa de dar cuenta "¿desde cuando llevará ahí dentro?"

Tails volvió a encender la radial poniéndole más fuerza, pero lo único que consiguió fue romper el disco

Vaya... lo compré ayer- exclamó algo molesto

¿por qué no lo metes dinamita?- exclamó Sonic, pero ante la mirada de Shadow añadió- vale... vale... lo siento... era una broma

a ver si la dinamita la voy a poner yo en otro sitio- dijo Shadow molesto mientras se daba la vuelta y se metía de nuevo en la casa

que carácter tiene no?- rió Sonic

Tails siguió a lo suyo, se metió en el garaje a buscar otra cosa, no le tenía mucha esperanza en que él solo pudiera abrir el caparazón del robot. Probó con un taladro un corta tubos, una sierra, no había manera, cuando empezó a irse la luz desistió.

Shadow de nuevo en el salón se acercó a ver cómo estaba May, seguía tumbada en el sofá boca arriba, Shadow se acercó, le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero no la tenía, cuando la volvió a mirar descubrió que tenía los ojos abiertos y le estaba mirando

Buenos días- exclamó alegre la erizo

Dirás buenas noches- exclamó Shadow- llevas durmiendo todo el día

Eso le hizo recordar a May que se incorporó de golpe y cuando se puso de pie se cayó al sofá del mareo que le había dado

cuidado- dijo Shadow- normal que te marees

estoy bien, gracias- dijo May con una mano en la cabeza, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la calle, del mareo se iba dando con el codo por los quicios de las puertas

Salió a fuera de la casa, en el patio encontró a los dos robots, Tails estaba sentado en su silla delante del ordenador en el garaje. Con cara de aburrimiento, al ver a May se sobresaltó

Ah!- dijo Tails- ¡hola! ¿eres May no?

Si- respondió

Yo soy Miles Prower- se presentó- pero todos me llaman Tails

Encantada... – decía pero estaba mirando a los robots de fuera- ...mi hermana...

Lo siento- dijo Tails tristemente- no e podido abrir la cápsula – no sabía como decirle que no tenía ni idea de cómo abrirlas

May se acercó a los robots. Tails se levantó de la silla cerró la puerta del garaje y se fue a hablar con Sonic que estaba en la cocina, Shadow seguía en el salón, algo le dijo que debía levantarse del sofá y mirar por al ventana, así lo hizo y vio que May estaba fuera, apenas había luz, pero pudo ver cómo la silueta de May se subía a uno de los robots y sacó la esmeralda, la esmeralda empezó a brillar y en su mano se creó una lanza del caos. Shadow saltó por encima de los sofás y salió por la puerta, tenía que impedir que May hiciera eso

¡May!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Ésta le oyó pero no le hizo caso, tenía que hacerlo antes de que llegara Shadow, alzó la lanza y la clavó en el robot, la luz era muy intensa, tenía que hacer mucha fuerza porque el caparazón de metal ni se inmutaba, soltó la esmeralda y cogió la lanza con las dos manos, la alzó y volvió a clavarla en el mismo sitio, esta vez el metal se ablandó hundiéndose un poco, pero volvió a su forma empujando a May hacia atrás, Shadow la cogió en el vuelo

¿estas loca?- le gritó

déjame- gritaba May- mi hermana sigue ahí dentro y tengo que salvarla

Shadow ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que iba a hacer, la bajó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que con una mano le daba un golpe en el cuello, May calló sobre desmayada

lo siento- dijo Shadow

la cogió de nuevo en los brazos y la metió en la casa, Sonic y Tails miraban desde la puerta y Rouge llegó un poco más tarde

CAPITULO 16º

Cuando llegó Rouge la pusieron entre todos al día. A May la habían subido a la cama de Tails entre Sonic y él mismo. Shadow hablaba en el salón con Rouge

bueno- decía Rouge- e intentado averiguar lo de las otras habilidades con las esmeraldas del caos, para una vez que Knuckles estaba comunicativo- decía como con aire soñador- dice que con el poder de las esmeraldas puedes hacer muchas cosas pero que no entiende porque además del poder de las esmeraldas como puede ser que May consuma su propia vida al utilizarla

oyeron bajar por las escaleras a Sonic y Tails que se sentaron con ellos en el salón, Tails preparó algo de cenar y mientras comían discutían lo que podían hacer

No podemos dejar así ni a May ni July y el otro- dijo Sonic

Jun- añadió Rouge

Ese...

Yo lo veo difícil Sonic- dijo Tails- e probado con todo lo que tengo en el garaje y no hay manera, no se con que habrá echo Eggman esos robots, pero no son los normales que se destruyen de un golpe rápido

¿Seguro que están dentro?- preguntó de repente Shadow

...- nadie contestaba

creo que esa pregunta sobra- le dijo Rouge- de sobra sabemos que están dentro

pues como no nos demos prisa se me de una que se va a volver loca- añadió Shadow- y cada vez me es más difícil controlarla...

... no me gusta como está yendo el tema...- dijo Rouge

a mi no me gusta pensar que hay dos chicos metidos en unos robots y que ni siquiera son coscientes de ello- dijo apenado Tails, Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro

no te preocupes, has hecho todo lo que has podido- le dijo para animarlo

Shadow se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba

Shadow ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Rouge

Después de su último intento creo que es mejor vigilarla para que no salga de la habitación en toda la noche- dijo serio

Vale estableceremos turnos- dijo Sonic

A la mañana siguiente el último en hacer el turno fue Sonic, se quedó todo el tiempo pensando que podían hacer, con la poca información que el tenía, no entendía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el cambio de color de pelo de May, el porqué se había vuelto blanco, sabía que Rouge y Shadow lo sabían y que no le habían dicho nada, más lo sentía por Tails, porque Rouge y Shadow le habían dicho que contaban con él para poder liberarlos y no había podido, un ruido en el garaje le sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia él. Allí estaba Tails con ojeras, con una sonrisita le saludó levantando una mano

buenos días Sonic

Tails, ¿qué haces? ¿no has dormido en lo que quedaba de noche?

No he podido, estaba deseando que llegara mi turno para poder pensar, y cuando acabó me dirigí hacia aquí para poder investigar en internet

¿y que has encontrado?

Navegando no mucho... – contestó pero al ver la cara de Sonic añadió rápido- pero un amigo mío que trabaja en una empresa de metales me ha dicho que me hace falta maquinaria de laboratorio para poder abrir los robots, tal como los fabricaron

Un laboratorio e?- pensaba Sonic

¡Zeon!- gritaron los dos a la vez

si- añadió Tails- ese es el único laboratorio en la tierra que podemos entrar y trabajar en él sin que nos moleste nadie- se sentía ilusionado, con fuerzas y ganas de poder colaborar, a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche

De un salto se bajó de la silla y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, Shadow ya estaba despierto y le dijeron el plan a seguir, éste fue a despertar a Rouge y también se lo contó. Desayunaron todos con mejor ánimo del que tuvieron en la cena del día anterior. Tails preparó un desayuno a May y se lo subió en una bandeja mientras Sonic discutía con Shadow sobre cómo podían llevar los robots hasta la base. Tails abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a May intentando abrir una de las ventanas del techo

déjalo, no te servirá de nada- le dijo Tails- gracias a Rouge tras la última vez que se coló en mi casa las soldé y no se puede abrir ninguna

May no contestaba, miró la bandeja, bajó al suelo pero luego se sentó en la cama haciéndose un ovillo

te he traído el desayuno- le dijo Tails

gracias- le dijo May- ¿te puedes acercar un momento?

A Tails le pilló de improviso, no sabía que responder, dio un paso para atrás

no te voy a hacer nada...- le dijo May- ¿para que serviría?... además, esta es tu casa ¿no?

¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el zorro

porque no creo que alguien tenga un peluche de sí mismo en su cuarto... alguien con autoestima claro- dijo señalando el peluche de Sonic de encima de la estantería

Tails se ruborizó un poco, eso no lo sabía ni Sonic, eso le dio un poco de confianza y se acercó a May diciendo

bueno no se lo digas... no es que sea malo... pero soy su mayor fan y además su amigo y fue el regalo de una amiga

cuando estaba cerca de la cama May se irguió, aunque estaba sentada en la cama era más alta que Tails, se le quedó mirando y luego con las manos le tocó el pelito de la cara y luego el del pecho

Tienes el pelo como Shadow, pero no eres un erizo, ¿qué eres?

No le hizo mucha gracia que le compararan con Shadow pero le contestó de buena gana

soy un zorro, soy totalmente distinto a un erizo, y... a otros zorros- dijo un poco triste

¿si? Y eso ¿por qué?

Porque tengo dos colas- le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y movía sus dos colitas

A May le pareció encantador y como estaba dado media vuelta le cogió por debajo de los brazos y le sentó en la cama, delante suya, Tails no entendía y estaba totalmente ruborizado, May se divertía con eso y le dijo

pues ¿sabes, me pareces encantador, nunca había visto a un zorro, y tus colitas- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- son encantadoras también, deberías sentirte afortunado...

y lo soy...- le cortó- porque tengo el mejor amigo del mundo- dijo muy alegre- Sonic es el mejor amigo del mundo

me alegro oír decirte eso- dijo Sonic que se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta

Tails saltó de la cama y le acercó la bandeja del desayuno a May que comenzó a comérselo de buena gana

AM... no te he dicho- dijo Tails- que ya hemos encontrado la manera de liberar a tus hermanos

¿si?- dijo May y apunto estuvo de tirar la bandeja

si- contestó Sonic, se acercó hasta la cama y sujetó la bandeja de May- pero primero debes desayunar como todo el mundo

May bajó la cabeza

¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Sonic

¿por qué sois tan buenos conmigo?- preguntó triste May- no me conocéis de nada

eso no tienes porqué preguntarlo, a los amigos se les ayuda y más cuando la situación es mala- sonrió Sonic levantando el pulgar con una mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo- además no se que estará tramando Eggman esta vez

de eso ni siquiera yo puedo contestarte a eso- dijo Rouge desde la puerta- que pasa que hay reunión en el cuarto?

Bueno es hora que todos bajemos y dejemos a May sola no?- empezó a decir Tails, no le hacía ni gracia que todos estuvieran en su cuarto y que pudieran ver el peluche

Cogió a Sonic y le fue empujando hasta salir de la habitación y a Rouge de paso. May se quedó de nuevo a solas, se acabó el desayuno y puso la bandeja en la mesa de noche, se hizo otra vez un ovillo en la cama "perdonadme hermanos, no me dejan hacer nada", envuelta e sus pensamientos comenzó a llorar de tristeza, recordando cómo la doctora Morgan les había conducido al sótano de las instalaciones de Zeon y los metió cada uno en una cápsula

¿no habría sido mejor que nos hubieran capturado y luego nos hubieran matado?

Dijo May en voz alta

¿y porque habría sido mejor eso?- dijo una voz

May se sobresaltó al ver a Shadow, del susto, se pegó a la pared y en cuanto Shadow se arrimaba a ella se iba alejando por encima de la cama pegada a la pared

¿qué quieres? – preguntó May- si intentas algo chillaré...

no voy a hacer nada- dijo Shadow

Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama. May que no tenía puestas las botas, se sentía rara, no quería que Shadow estuviera en la misma habitación con ella a solas. Shadow sabía que la estaba incomodando pero no le importó y comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz bajo, para obligarla a que prestara atención

el dolor que sientes por tus hermanas lo conozco... ese amor que sientes hacia ellos... lo entiendo... y el vivir escapándose de los que te persiguen lo entiendo mucho mejor- dijo apretando un poco los puños, no la miraba, miraba hacia el suelo, May escuchaba estupefacta la historia- yo vivía en la colonial espacial Ark, hasta que un día los de GUN... vinieron y la cerraron...- no quería continuar, las imágenes aparecían por su cabeza-...

pero...- se atrevió a decir May- ¿tu tenías hermanos?

No... bueno... yo era el único erizo creado de la colonia... pero no estaba solo... tenía a... María...

Pero... ¿y que pasó con ella?- May volvía a tomar confianza con Shadow

Éste molesto por la pregunta se levantó, al hacerlo May se movió hacia él en la cama, iba a salir de la habitación, pero ella saltó de la cama y se puso delante de él

e... ¿que he dicho?... lo siento si te ha molestado- bajó la cabeza triste

Shadow reaccionó, pensando que había sido demasiado brusco, la cogió de las manos y se volvieron a sentar en la cama

María... – empezó a decir buscando fuerzas, aquel recuerdo era todavía muy doloroso para él- murió para salvarme a mí...

May se llevó una mano a la boca de sorpresa, no se lo hubiera imaginado, no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero Shadow no había terminado de hablar

... por eso... entiendo cual es tu dolor a la hora de pensar que tienes que proteger a tus hermanos y que los tienes que salvar... pero a veces... tienes que permitir que los demás te ayuden, aunque se haga el camino más largo... eso lo aprendí yo cuando fuimos la última vez a Ark...

¿volvisteis a Ark?

Si

¿y para que?

Un plan de Eggman, mis ganas de vengarme del mundo, etcétera- Decía Shadow como si aquello no importara- además por poco me mato después de eso

¿y la luna estaba así?- preguntó May- es que anoche cuando desperté la vi en el cielo, falta la mitad de la luna, yo recordaba la luna totalmente redonda...

...- Shadow no sabía si responder, si respondía alegremente "fui yo" May volvería a desconfiar de él, pero si decía que no estaba negando su implicación en lo que ocurrió en Ark y eso no podía hacerlo- ... digamos que es una historia un poco larga... no te enfades... pero fui yo...

¿qué?

Si, en la colonia espacial Ark hay una gran cañón, el Eclipse Canon, yo se lo enseñé a Eggman y él disparó sobre la luna para asustar a los humanos y se rindieran ante su imperio... después de eso, Rouge y yo sólo vamos con él cuando nos conviene

May se metió en sus pensamientos "el ha roto la luna... no ha dicho que fue Eggman"

buff... –dijo al final- seguro que por cosas como esas intentaron matarnos

¿cómo?

Sabían que nos entrenaron militarmente, July y Jun eran muy eficaces, yo me quedaba en la retaguardia... a lo mejor... no lo sé ¿por qué los humanos hacen eso?

¿qué derecho se creen que tiene para jugar con las vidas de los demás, gracias a ellos estamos así, lo mejor es que no hubiéramos nacido ninguno

bueno...- dijo Shadow- eso es también malo... te habrías perdido todas las cosas buenas de esta vida- no se podía creer que quien había dicho eso había sido él mismo, le recordaba a sus conversaciones con María, eso le hacía sentirse bien

Shadow cogió las manos de May, con las suyas, y las apretó dándole fuerza y ánimo, luego se levantó

Vamos, todavía tenemos que encontrar la manera de llevar los robots- dijo saliendo de la habitación

¿y donde lo vamos a llevar?

A Zeon

¿a Zeon? Si está todo roto

dice Tails que le han dicho que necesita maquinaria de un laboratorio, con algo de suerte podremos sacarlos si funcionan las máquinas

May de la alegría salió corriendo de la habitación y se enganchó al cuello de Shadow, éste se paró al pie de la escalera al sentir a la eriza, no sabía que hacer, pensaba que era normal que se tomara esas confianzas puesto él mismo la había abrazado varias veces por su propia iniciativa, al final se dio la vuelta y con sus manos por la cintura le dijo bajito

tienes que prometerme que no intentarás hacer nada tu sola, por tu cuenta

...- algo dolida May respondió- si hago algo por mi cuenta es porque... no me gusta esperar...- bajó la cabeza- ahora veo que me queréis ayudar de verdad... ¡y haré todo lo posible para ayudaros en Zeon! .

así me gusta

Shadow la iba a abrazar, pero fue ella la que le abrazó del cuello y se apretó contra él, luego se soltó rápido y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo hasta la calle, donde se encontraban los demás iniciando los preparativos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 17º

Shadow se quedó un poco más en la escalera, ruborizado totalmente, le costó un poco de trabajo despejarse la cabeza, pensaba que normal que le quisiera, ella pensaría que él era como su hermano mayor, el mayor de todos, puesto que ella tenía la misma sangre que él. Bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle. Tails intentaba idear un sistema para llevarse a los robots, pero eran tan grandes que se les estaban acabando las ideas. Shadow no se atrevió a mirar a May, de todos modos ella estaba entre los robots, buscando algún resquicio o botón para poder abrirlos, estaba ocupada en eso, "si no conseguimos abrirlos se va a volver loca" pensaba Shadow. Al final Tails desistió diciendo

en el tornado no puedo llevarlos, sería peligroso porque está muy lejos, además no tengo suficientes cadenas para sujetarlos...

Shadow - le dijo Sonic- no puedes de un Chaos Control llevarlos como hicisteis para traerlos?

Tanto ataque de talento le molestaba a Shadow, sabía que podía llevarlos perfectamente a todos con un Chaos Control, pero no quería decir la idea en alto porque no quería que May quisiera participar en hacerlo. No sabía que decir

venga Shadow- dijo Tails- sería la única manera...

además nosotros sabemos donde está Zeon- añadió Rouge

Shadow la miró con la expresión "¿tu también Rouge?". May le miraba con los ojos emocionados desde encima del E3001, y le hablaba a July, diciendo lo que iban a hacer. Shadow resopló y les dijo que se juntaran. Se acercó a Rouge y le preguntó

¿cuántas esmeraldas tienes?

Todas menos las dos que tenéis entre May y tu- respondió esta

Perfecto

May- llamó Shadow- saca tu esmeralda- cuando la sacó le advirtió- no hagas nada, tu solo sujétala, vale?

Ok

Chaos Control!

Aparecieron en el hall de la base de Zeon, seguía estando todo como lo habían dejado la última vez. Las jaulas donde habían encerrado July a Tails y a Rouge seguían colgadas del techo, y en el suelo las huellas entre el polvo de la lucha que tuvieron, Rouge le echó una mirada de pocos amigos a las jaulas mientras murmuraba

mira que dejarme atrapar por algo tan sucio

Tails tampoco las miraba con mucho agrado, cada uno se separó un poco del grupo mirando por su cuenta. Shadow se acercó a la pared donde se encontraba el mismo mapa que había la primera vez que entraron, pero allí no se veía ninguna sala donde pusiera nada que les ayudara, May se acercó a Shadow y le preguntó que qué estaba buscando

necesitamos materiales industriales para romper el hierro

...- May tenía una mano en la cara y apoyaba el codo en la otra mano, pensando- es que... esto es un laboratorio no una cadena de montaje... en el laboratorio si acaso, hay un almacén con material para arreglar las cápsulas

"el laboratorio" pensaba Shadow "no creo que lo haya visto como está ahora, mejor será no enseñárselo" se acercó a Rouge y llevándola a un lado le dijo

oye... tenemos que ir al laboratorio- dijo serio- ni siquiera Sonic lo ha visto...

no la hagas entrar...- le dijo Rouge recordando que ella tampoco pudo entrar la primera vez- si quieres llévate a Sonic y yo voy a la sala de control por si te hace falta algo de allí

llévatela contigo...- se quedó pensando- no sé si advertir a Sonic sobre Tails...

también es muy pequeño...- pensó Rouge- además tenéis que trasladar a los robots hasta allí arriba

Shadow sacó la esmeralda

en eso no hay problema- sonrió Shadow

Rouge algo aliviada porque pensaba que iba a decirla que entrara ella con él en el laboratorio llamó a May y la dijo que tenía que ayudarla en la sala de control, salieron las dos corriendo hacia la sala de control. Shadow pensaba que aunque quisiera desde las cámaras no podía ver bien lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio. Se acercó a Sonic que con la esmeralda en la mano se extrañó al verlo

¿qué haces?- preguntó

no te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi- contestó Shadow

eso es muy relativo...

vamos al laboratorio y tenemos que llevar hasta allí los robots

de acuerdo!- dijeron Sonic y Tails

Hizo un Chaos Control y aparecieron en el laboratorio, la puerta de la zona de los experimentos seguía abierta, Tails con la inocencia de un niño se dirigió a la sala porque la luz blanca de las paredes le llamaban la atención, cuando Shadow se dio cuenta le dijo

¿estás seguro que quieres ver lo que hay ahí dentro?

A Sonic ya le sonaba haber oído algo se eso, así que se dirigió hay Tails y le paró poniéndole un brazo en el hombro, Tails se molestó un poco por eso

Sonic ya no soy un niño- le dijo

Espera...- le dijo Sonic

Se acercó a la puerta y miró dentro, la cara se le cambió, se puso tenso, él nunca había visto una imagen tan dantesca como aquello, Tails sentía más curiosidad al ver la cara de Sonic y se dirigió hacia él. Sonic se dio cuenta y le paró con una mano en la cabeza cuando iba a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, Tails se iba a quejar pero Sonic le cortó al decir

Shadow ¿para que nos has traído aquí? ¿Esto era lo que no quería que viera?

No os he traído aquí para que vierais nada, necesitamos las herramientas del laboratorio. ¿Rouge?

"Hola cariño- contestó Rouge desde un altavoz en una de las mesas- estoy aquí"

¿está May contigo?- preguntó Shadow

-"si estoy aquí"- respondió esta- "no sé que les pasa a estos monitores, se ven muy mal a través de ellos"

"mejor" pensó Shadow

Bueno, May ¿dónde están las herramientas?

-"en la sala de al lado, no puedo ver gran cosa de ella, creo recordar que había un almacén en el otro extremo de la sala a la izquierda, es una puerta normal, si está cerrada rómpela"

de acuerdo

Shadow entró en la sala de las cápsulas, los muertos seguían allí flotando ajenos a todo, Sonic discutía con Tails de que había ido allí para ayudar no para hacer turismo por la cámara de los horrores, "menos mal que e cerrado el micrófono" pensaba Shadow

Sonic, ¿puedes venir?- le dijo para que se dejara de tonterías, porque no necesitaba su ayuda

Sonic entró en la sala un poco aterrado, miraba las cápsulas mientras pasaba entre ellas hasta que llegó al almacén. Shadow había roto el candado de la cerradura de una patada y estaba dentro buscando algo que les sirviera

¿qué necesitamos coger?- preguntó Shadow

el que lo sabe bien es Tails

¿vas a dejarle pasar?

Sonic bajó la cabeza – no puedo permitírselo- dijo serio

bien...- dijo con desdén Shadow

coge ese módulo de soldadura- dijo Sonic señalando una estantería cercana- yo cojo esta radial y Oh!...

¿qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado Shadow mientras que cogía lo que le había mandado

hojas de diamante...- dijo Sonic cogiendo una caja que estaba en una estantería algo elevada- cachis... no llego- buscaba con la cabeza una silla- no puedo subirme a la estantería no se vaya a caer y nos quedemos sin hojas afiladas

Shadow se acercó a la estantería en la que estaba Sonic, activó sus aeropatines elevándose y alcanzando la caja, una vez en el suelo Sonic le miró desafiante

que... es lo que tengo- le desafió Shadow

¡chicos!- gritó Tails- ¿seguro que no necesitáis ayuda?

¡Nooo! – respondió Sonic- ya salimos- y dirigiéndose a Shadow- vale con esto nos valdrá, no hace falta que cojas el equipo de soldadura

Salieron cada uno con las cosas a la sala donde estaba Tails que para no aburrirse había separado a los dos robots como había podido, había encontrado una grúa en el techo que facilitaba las cosas, había conseguido que el robot en el que estaba July se levantara y quedara de pie, Sonic y Shadow se asustaron un poco al ver el robot de pie, pero Tails le enseñó el mando riendo, éste también se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que le habían conseguido

con esto espero que no tengamos problemas, además estando de pie tenemos menos posibilidad de herir a July- decía Tails al alegrarse de tener un amigo que pensara como él

Se subió a una escalera con la radial en la mano mientras Sonic iba enchufando los alargadores que hacían falta. Shadow salió de la sala, aunque ya había estado en la base no se había fijado en las habitaciones que tenía, mientras iba recorriendo el pasillo de espaldas al ascensor las iba mirando una a una. No había nada interesante en ellas, en la que eran las taquillas le llamó la atención que una de ellas estaba cerrada, todas las demás estaba abiertas y con las cosas de su interior revueltas. Se acercó y la intentó abrir, no podía porque tenía un candado, alzó su mano izquierda y deshizo el candado entre sus dedos, mientras abría la puerta con la derecha. Le impresionó mucho lo que había dentro, en la puerta de la taquilla había fotos de unos embriones primero, e intercaladas había fotos de May Jun y July desde que nacieron hasta mas o menos la edad que tenían ahora, en uno de los libros de dentro había un libro, en el lomo ponía "mis niños", Shadow lo tomó, pero cuando fue a abrirlo alguien le sobresaltó

Eso es de la doctora Morgan...- dijo May desde la puerta

¿cómo sabes que estaba aquí?- le dijo Shadow

May señaló una cámara que había en la esquina encima de la puerta

ya...- dijo Shadow

May se acercó y le cogió el libro a Shadow

ella era mi madre...- decía con tristeza- nos quería muchísimo... a veces se ponía en contra de que nos entrenaran para los militares... sobre todo conmigo... pero yo iba a donde iban mis hermanos...- ojeaba las páginas del libro- ya nada es como era...

Se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación dejando el libro en una mesa, Shadow cogió el libro, lo ojeó, pero no tenía más cosas que las características de cada erizo según la edad que tenían, lo dejó de nuevo en la taquilla, en la parte baja de la taquilla, junto a una bata bien doblada se encontraba un sobre, sobre un centro médico que no era Zeon, miró el contenido y vio que eran unos papeles que le informaban a la doctora Morgan que no tenía la capacidad de tener hijos, "por eso eran sus niños" pensaba Shadow, oyó que en el laboratorio algo metálico cayó al suelo provocando gran estruendo, salió corriendo hacia allí, May se encontraba a medio camino y la adelantó, ésta al verle salió corriendo detrás de él

¡ya está!- gritó con euforia Tails

La parte de adelante del robot había caído al suelo dejando ver en el interior a una eriza inconsciente, sentada en un asiento con un casco del que salían cables que conectaban con el robot, Sonic subió a la escalera, pero los dos no podían estar allí si querían bajarla sin que se cayera, así que bajó y sujetaba la escalera mientras Tails del que asomaban las colitas por el agujero intentaba quitarle el casco a July y la liberaba de los cables. May y Shadow aparecían por la puerta, May al ver que habían abierto el robot, atropelló a Shadow que intentó agarrarla pero se le escapó de entre los dedos. May intentó subir las escaleras, e iba a tirarlas a Tails y a ella, Shadow la tuvo que sujetar

¿no te puedes esperar un momento?- le regañaba

bájala ya ¿no?- le decía May a Tails

ya... ya...- decía el zorro

la cogió por el cuello y las piernas, pesaba mucho para él en esa postura, pesaba un poco menos que Sonic, pero cualquiera decía que no podía él solo para bajarla, la cogió el vilo con cuidado de no darse en la cabeza y saltó hacia atrás mientras movía sus colitas para volar, aterrizó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado pero es la gravedad no le ayudó nada. Una vez en el suelo, May se soltó de Shadow y se arrodilló junto a July, llamándola, le cogió la cabeza en su regazo mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la cara, diciéndola que se despertara, pero July no despertaba, Shadow la ayudó a coger a July en brazos, tenían que quitarse de el medio porque Tails tenía que desenganchar ese robot y enganchar al otro que era mucho más grande. Shadow se acercó después a un micrófono y llamó a Rouge

"¿si cariño?"

Rouge ¿ahí hay algún botiquín?- preguntó Shadow

"Espera voy a mirar"- cortó la comunicación

Shadow se volvió y miró a May que tenía la esmeralda en la mano a punto de utilizarla, se acercó corriendo y se la quito

¿se puede saber que haces?- le preguntó enfadado

¡devuélvemela!- le dijo May- a lo mejor no despierta porque está herida

pues ahora no puedes curarla- le dijo desafiándola- ahora yo tengo la esmeralda

"¿ Shadow me escuchas?"- dijo Rouge desde la radio- "he encontrado el botiquín, está medio vacío pero a lo mejor sirve algo que haya por aquí, ¿quién está herido?"

Shadow se acercó de nuevo a la mesa

nadie, ¿lo puedes traer?

"claro"- se cortó la comunicación

Tails hacía ruido con las cadenas, menos mal que estaba Sonic para ayudar a tirar de ellas, con un poco más de trabajo consiguieron alzar al E3000, de pie impresionaba mucho más, era casi el triple de alto que Sonic, Tails arrimó la escalera y de nuevo encendió la radial para empezar a cortar. May seguía cuidando de su hermana, Rouge se asomó por la puerta, al oír los ruidos de la radial supondrían que estaba allí, con el botiquín en la mano se acercó a ellos y le pasó el botiquín a May

¿no decías que sabías curar?- le dijo Shadow- con eso si te dejo curarla

May un poco triste abrió el maletín, no había mucho allí dentro, tal como dijo Rouge, unas vendas y algo de alcohol. Tomó el bote de alcohol, lo abrió y lo olió, tras veinte años no había desaparecido el olor del todo, lo arrimó a la nariz de July, para que se despertara con el olor fuerte, pero aún así no se despertaba, tomó May unas vendas y dejando cuidadosamente la cabeza de su hermana en el suelo se levantó y al salir de la sala dijo

no me voy a escapar, solo voy al baño a por agua

Una vez fuera de la sala Rouge le comentó a Shadow

menos mal que en estos baños dudo que haya ventanas- rió

Shadow sonrió pero miraba preocupado a July, no sabía porque no despertaba, y le daba la impresión que Eggman tenía que ver en el asunto. Tails estuvo parando varias veces secándose el sudor, la quinta vez paró y se bajó de la escalera. May que se encontraba de nuevo junto a su hermana con las vendas mojadas en la cabeza, alzó la vista para mirar al zorro

no puedo más...- decía Tails- tengo los brazos entumecidos...

no te preocupes- le animó Sonic- tómate un descanso... te lo mereces

Tails se sentó en la silla con los brazos colgando y la lengua fuera

ha estado durante tres cuartos de hora con la radial encendida- comentó Rouge

yo podría quitarte el cansancio- le dijo May

Todos la miraron. Ella miró a Shadow que ya sabía por donde iban los tiros

ni lo sueñes- le dijo enfadado

¿para que quieres dos?- le dijo burlona May

... hum- se limitó a decir Shadow- ¿qué me dices de ese pelo blanco?

May se miró el pelo, tenía razón, la parte blanca casi llegaba a las rodillas, quedaba feísimo, cogió unas tijeras, se quitó el moño y se cortó la parte blanca, la cogió entre sus dedos y la dejó caer hasta el suelo delante de Shadow

¿qué parte blanca?- le dijo

Shadow se dio media vuelta y se puso en el quicio de la puerta mirando hacia fuera. Rouge no sabía que decir a sí que se limitó a seguirlo y cuando estaba fuera le dijo que ella se iba a la sala de control a esperar allí, se perdió por los pasillos seguida por la mirada que Shadow que intentaba no pensar en que las hermanas habían sacado su parte cabezota, y cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando para descansar un poco.

CAPITULO 18º

Tails al rato de descansar se puso de nuevo con la radial, Sonic y Shadow se despertaron sobresaltados con el ruido de la radial, pero Sonic al ver que era Tails cerró de nuevo los ojos, estaba tumbado encima del robot donde July había estado encerrada, que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo. May se había quedado también dormida con la cabeza de su hermana entre sus brazos, Tails seguía abriendo el robot, May se levantó y se fue hasta la puerta, Shadow se retiró para que ella pasara, cuando estaba en el pasillo comenzó a desperezarse y a estirar los músculos, Shadow salió y detrás de él iba Sonic, May le dijo

pobre Tails, ¿le vais a dejar solo?

No te preocupes- le respondió Sonic- no le pasará nada

Anduvieron hasta la plataforma del ascensor, por los cristales se veía las plataformas más bajas, la central y las de otros pisos, Sonic miró hacia el volcán, asomando la cabeza por la barandilla, intentó subirse un poco pero le daba miedo, o eso reflejaban sus manos por la fuerza a la que se agarraban en la barandilla, May le apoyó una mano en la de Sonic y se asomó como él, pero ella no le temblaba la mano y tenía medio cuerpo colgando

me encanta la vista desde aquí- dijo ella

si...- Sonic miraba a la mano de May sobre la suya, le daba corte porque ni siquiera Amy tenía esas confianzas con él

no te preocupes- le dijo May- si nos caemos no nos podemos matar, hay una cristalera blindada que nos protege del volcán

"¿blindada?" pensaba Shadow "Si cuando cayó July se agrietó una de las ventanas" se acercó al borde, y buscó la ventana agrietada pero desde allí no se podía diferenciar, se retiró y se fue andando hasta el ascensor, May le vio y se acercó a él

¿tiene hambre?- le preguntó inocentemente mirándole con ojos tiernos

no...

que amable Shadow- le recriminó Sonic- yo si tengo hambre- le dijo Sonic poniéndose delante de ella con ojos de hambriento- además seguro que Tails también tiene hambre...- seguía haciendo Sonic el paripé para que May se riera

jajajajajaja- reía May- vale, vale ahora iré al comedor a ver si queda algo, menos mal que la nevera iba por códigos de seguridad, aunque la hubieran revisado tienen que haberla cerrado y debe haber algo allí de comer

Shadow había pulsado el botón del ascensor y había entrado sin decir nada, May se dio cuenta y cuando se estaban cerrando las puertas entró corriendo, Shadow estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes ignorando a May

no me has dicho si tienes hambre o no- insistió ella

no...- contestó éste- no tengo hambre

¿no comes nunca?

¿para ti cuando es nunca?

Jajaja, que gracioso- se acercó a él y le dijo- ¿por que me proteges tanto? ¿qué más te da que use la esmeralda a mi antojo?- le decía con expresión de enfado

...- Shadow no respondía, seguía en la misma postura, contra la pared y los brazos cruzados

Cuando salieron al pasillo, May esperó a que Shadow saliera al pasillo y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo, Shadow no se esperaba esa reacción de ella y las esmeraldas estaban a su alcance, se dio media vuelta y la inmovilizó en el suelo

que pasa- le dijo- veo que te gusta mucho echarte encima mía no?

Se sorprendió cuando vio que sus ojos eran de nuevo negros, "¿negros, hacía mucho que no le pasaba" pensaba, la soltó y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los pasillos, May se quedó tumbada de lado en el suelo, sacó una esmeralda y jugando con ella una risa maliciosa estaba reflejada en su cara. Luego al levantarse volvió a tener los ojos rojos, se miró la esmeralda en la mano, sonrió pero no con la sonrisa maliciosa de antes, sino como risueña y se dirigió a la cocina. Rouge observó la escena por los monitores, no podía saber con claridad que había pasado, le llamó la atención ver a dos figura forcejear en el hall principal, la marcha de Shadow y la posterior escena de May con la esmeralda en la mano, intentó avisar a Shadow pero no sabía donde se encontraba en ese momento. "bueno si le vuelvo a ver le aviso" decía mientras seguía limándose las uñas. May estaba en la cocina, buscando comida, Shadow seguía corriendo recorriendo la base, Sonic se volvió junto a Tails y se encontraba de nuevo echando una siesta sobre el E3001, Tails seguía con la radial. Cuando terminó el agujero calló la placa provocando más estruendo que con el otro robot, Sonic se volvió a asustar y se acercó a la escalera, de este robot, empezó a salir vapor, Tails que no sabía que estaba pasando vio como una mano grande avanzaba hacia él golpeándolo y tirándolo de la escalera, Sonic se acercó a Tails para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Tails tenía las manos en la zona del golpe en la cabeza y le costó recuperarse un poco mientras Sonic le preguntaba

¿estás bien?

Si- respondía Tails mientras con el ojo que tenía abierto miraba hacia el hueco del robot- algo me ha golpeado, ...una mano...

¿una mano?- repetía incrédulo Sonic girándose para intentar ver a través del vapor

JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se oía una voz grave proveniente de dentro del robot

Esa voz... – decía Sonic

¿ Sonic no será...?- le preguntaba Tails

No pudo acabar la frase porque el extraño salió volando de la cabina del robot y se posó delante de ellos con pose desafiante

METAL SONIC!- gritaron Sonic y Tails a la vez

Rouge desde el monitor también había observado la escena, al ver a metal Sonic se le quitó el interés en las uñas, poniéndose el guante de nuevo comenzó a mirar los monitores haber si podía encontrar a Shadow en alguno de ellos, no lo encontraba, desesperándose tuvo la idea de activar los altavoces de todo el edificio mientras decía

-"Shadow, tenemos un problema, ve rápido al laboratorio"

Shadow que se había quedado a descansar en un hueco algo oscuro al oír esto pegó un salto y de un Chaos Control apareció en el laboratorio. Metal Sonic miraba con superioridad a todos los de la sala, no le importaba lo más mínimo que ahora fueran tres contra uno, él era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos a todos

¿qué estás haciendo aquí Metal Sonic?- le preguntó Sonic con el puño cerrado

que sorpresa e?- reía Metal Sonic- he venido a algo que ya deberías saber. ¡VENGO A MATARTE SONIC!

May hizo un Chaos Control hasta el pasillo, para que no se descubriera que ella tenía una esmeralda y se asomó a la sala gritando

JUN!

Pero al entrar Shadow corrió hasta ella y la sujetó por la cintura

No es Jun- la dijo cuando ella le miró preguntándose que pasaba ahora

May miró a Metal Sonic

¿quién es ese?- preguntó May

un cabeza de chorlito- respondió Sonic

yo soy Metal Sonic. ¡el VERDADERO SONIC! – gritaba éste

veo que sigues con tus problemas de personalidad- le vacilaba Sonic

cállate Sonic, ésta va a ser la última lucha que tengamos- le amenazó Metal Sonic abalanzándose contra él

Comenzaron los dos a pelear. Shadow sacó del laboratorio a May y a Tails antes de que por un golpe el E3000 cayera al suelo. May no entendía que estaba pasando, solo que iban a destrozar lo que quedaba del laboratorio

¡parad!- gritaba, se dirigió a Shadow y le dijo- diles que paren, lo van a destrozar todo

Shadow la soltó de la cintura y entró en la sala, hubo un brillo y salió con Sonic a cuestas

¡Sonic!- gritaba Tails mientras se acercaba a él

estoy bien- decía éste un poco magullado y cansado

¿dónde está Metal Sonic?- le preguntó Tails a Shadow

le enviado al hall... tardará un rato en encontrarnos

Mientras tanto Rouge estaba observado los monitores de la lucha y ahora vigilaba a Metal Sonic en el hall, no se había dado cuenta pero Metal Sonic no era la única sorpresa de la tarde, desde una cámaras del exterior se veía al Eggcarrier encima de la plataforma de la roca con la cascada y unos robots estaban descendiendo para entrar en la base. Uno de los robots era como un erizo, un poco más grande, metálico, parecía otro Metal Sonic, pero tenía los ojos rojos, una mirada asesina, y el resto del cuerpo metálico, abrieron la puerta principal, Metal Sonic les observaba desde el interior. Rouge se extrañó al ver que el hall se estaba llenando de luz, no sabía que hubiera puerta alguna en la pared, miró el monitor del exterior justo antes de que uno de los robots rompiera la cámara de seguridad, pulsó una tecla, la de comunicaciones con el laboratorio. Shadow oyó el comunicador, entró en la sala y abrió la línea para hablar con Rouge y que todos la oyeran

-"Shadow"- le llamaba Rouge

¿si?- le contestó- si aquí estoy

-"tenemos problemas y de verdad, Eggman tiene el Eggcarrier encima de la base y hay unos robots en el hall, con Metal Sonic"- decía un poco nerviosa

no te preocupes nos encargaremos de ellos- le dijo Shadow. Se dio media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de Rouge, ésta llamándolo pero veía por las cámaras que salía de la sala

-"no Shadow, espera!... hay un robot nuevo... ¡Shadow!

"maldito cabezón" pensaba cuando salió corriendo y de un salto salió de la sala de control y atravesó el conducto de la ventilación. Shadow ya fuera de la habitación explicó un poco la situación, cuando se iban a poner en marcha May se quedó rezagada con su hermana en brazos, ésta de repente se despertó y con un rápido movimiento inmovilizó a May, ésta intentaba liberarse de las manos de su hermana que le estaba apretando el cuello, como los demás estaban metiéndose en el ascensor no se habían dado cuenta, May intentaba hablar pero se iba quedando sin aire y sin fuerzas, las manos de su hermana se iban cerrando cada vez más, calló de rodillas cuando se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y le pareció ver que Shadow miraba a través de la fina ranura justo antes de que se cerrase. May con una mano levantada dirigida al ascensor, la bajó, apenas tenía aire, tenía la esperanza que se hubieran dado cuenta pero no fue así, sacó la esmeralda y con una mano en el suelo, hizo que éste reventara, haciendo un agujero donde ella estaba, July al caerse la soltó y se agarró al filo, como May las dos subieron a la vez y se pusieron en posición defensiva, May observó que los ojos de July eran negros, no sabía la razón de aquello, los ojos de su hermana tenían que ser iguales a los suyos, intentó hablarla

July- la llamaba- ¿qué estás haciendo?... te he sacado de ese robot... ¿por qué me atacas?

July no respondía tras unos segundos inició un nuevo ataque, las dos erizas comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, May tenía que tener cuidado de no caer por el agujero y sólo se defendía de los ataques de su hermana, no quería atacarla aún de no comprender porqué la estaba atacando a ella.

Shadow en el ascensor le pareció ver una lucha entre las dos erizas por la ranura del ascensor, Sonic no podía esperar a llegar abajo, se quejaba por la lentitud del ascensor y Tails se preparaba mentalmente para la lucha, aunque tenía cara de preocupación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una ristra de misiles entraron en él, haciéndolo pedazos, se produjo un brillo desde él y Sonic y Shadow haciendo un spin dash salieron de él reventando dos robots, Shadow se paró delante del erizo metálico y Sonic delante de Metal Sonic

mira...- decía Metal Sonic- estáis en desventaja

hum!- hizo Shadow- como si eso hubiera importado alguna vez

Se quedó mirando al erizo metálico, éste le miraba, sus ojos eran rojos, como los de Shadow, el robot era más alto que él pero esto a Shadow no le asustaba en lo más mínimo, de repente Bokkun apareció entre ellos y sacó uno de sus monitores, lo encendió y apareció la cara de Eggman

Hola Sonic querido amigo- le decía Eggman- hola Shadow- le dijo volviéndose hacia él

¿qué haces aquí Eggman?- le preguntó Sonic- ¿no te ha sido suficiente jugar a las maquinitas con seres vivos?

¿éste es el tercer erizo?- preguntó Shadow

¿tu que crees?- le respondió con voz Eggman- tiene tus mismos ojos, no?

¿no podías haber echo algo como esta chatarra de aquí...- dijo Sonic señalando a Metal Sonic-... en vez de usar seres vivos? no has cambiado nada huevon!

¡¿a quien llamas huevon, rata azul!- se alteró Eggman, luego recobró la compostura y les dio su petición- dadme a las erizas y haré que todo siga igual

ni hablar- le cortó Shadow

vaya, que amiguito de ellas te has hecho, no Shadow?- rió Eggman

¡no puedes jugar con la vida de los demás!- le dijo Sonic- ¿cuánta veces te lo he dicho?

Bah...- dijo Eggman quitándole importancia con la mano, se puso serio- dadme a la erizas

Te hemos dicho que no- repitió Sonic

Bien- amenazó Eggman- asumid las "consecuencias"

El monitor se apagó y Bokkun salió volando mientras reía y gritaba

¡QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA!

CAPÍTULO 19º

Sonic y Shadow miraban cada uno a sus respectivos enemigos, Metal Sonic atacó primero repitiéndole a Sonic que él era el verdadero Sonic y que se lo iba a demostrar, el erizo metálico comenzó su ataque contra Shadow, los demás robots formaban un corro dibujando dos círculos alrededor de ellos, tenían espacio pero el círculo se iba cerrando creando un sentimiento de acorralamiento que los erizos no les gustaba, de repente los robots empezaron a explotar por el lado de Shadow, Shadow miró y vio que Rouge se encontraba a patada limpia con ellos, deshaciendo el círculo, en el lado de Sonic los robots no explotaban con tanta fuerza pero iba cayendo uno detrás de otro, Sonic miró y vio que era Tails que le saludó y Sonic le respondió levantándole el pulgar, seguían los cuatro luchando mientras May seguía en la planta del laboratorio, unos cinco pisos más arriba, peleando contra su hermana, July no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad, May cada vez estaba más magullada, en un último empujón July la agarró del cuello, pero May se resistía, mientras sus ojos se iban volviendo negros y su pelo comenzaba a quedarse blanco de nuevo por la punta, notaba cómo la fuerza volvía a sus brazos y no le dolían los golpes, cogió los brazos de July y se los retiró del cuello, le dio un empujón para poder escapar pero July se le echó encima. Cuando terminaron con todos los robots, Rouge le preguntó a Tails que donde estaba May, éste no supo responder porque no había oído lo que había dicho Shadow en el ascensor, Rouge se metió corriendo en medio de la pelea entre Metal Sonic, Sonic, el erizo metálico y Shadow, cuando estaba cerca, se fijó en el oponente de Shadow, le vio los ojos pero tenía algo más importante entre manos

¡Shadow! ¿dónde está May?- le preguntó a gritos

creo que... – respondía este sin dejar de luchar y esquivar golpes- creo que está arriba con July... peleando- decía retirándose para dejar paso a un puñetazo del robot

¿arriba?- preguntó Rouge mirando hacia la planta del laboratorio

extendió sus alas y de un salto llegó hasta el ascensor, al comprobar que estaba destrozado se metió dentro del tubo de cristal que lo protegía y comenzó a escalar hasta la quinta planta, Tails la vio y la siguió, aunque estaba demasiado alto para que él pudiera llegar volando, y no podía escalar Rouge le ofreció a que se subiera a su espalda para poder llegar los dos, tardando un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando llegaron arriba Rouge se quedó en el rellano del ascensor tomando aire, Tails miró el agujero del suelo y salió corriendo en busca de las erizas. Llegó hasta el laboratorio y vio a May en el suelo inconsciente. No esperó a que Rouge llegara y entró en la habitación, de nuevo July se encontraba encima de la puerta esperando y se dejó caer encima de él le quería ahorcar con sus brazos pero Tails luchaba y con sus colitas hacía fuerza para alejar el cuerpo de la eriza del suyo, de repente July calló al suelo, inconsciente también, Tails se dio media vuelta y vio a Rouge

muy bonito- le decía- encima que te e subido podrías haberme echo el favor de esperarme, no?

Perdona Rouge- le decía Tails mientras se acercaba a May a comprobar cómo estaba- es que vi el agujero del suelo y me preocupó

Rouge de acercó pensando que él no era el único, la levantaron y vieron que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el iris era negro

Vaya, ese maldito chip- comentó Rouge

Si- contestó Tails- mira...- le dijo cogiendo la trenza de May donde un cuarto de ella estaba blanco- ese chip la está consumiendo

Tenemos que desconectarlo, ¿cómo?- decía pensando Rouge

Si Eggman se lo puso es que lo está controlando desde su nave, aunque no controla a May...- decía mientras pensaba- porque mientras él está cerca el chip se activa solo

July intentó moverse un poco, levantó la cabeza, Rouge se acercó y le miró a la cara, "son las dos igualitas" pensó, July la miró, tenía los ojos escarlata, miró al frente y vio a May en el suelo, Tails le sujetaba la cabeza sentado en el suelo diciéndola que se despertara, que habían encontrado a su hermano Jun, July puso los ojos como platos, se fue a levantar, pero Rouge le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo con voz amenazadora

ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella

es mi hermana- respondió July

por poco la matas...

¿qué casi...que?- July no se lo podía creer

bajó la cabeza, al hacer esto Rouge se apartó un poco, sus temores eran fundados porque cuando la volvió a levantar tenía de nuevo los ojos negros y se abalanzó sobre Rouge, mientras decía

no te preocupes... antes he fallado... pero ahora no fallaré

no te dejaré- le decía Rouge mientras luchaba contra ella

Tails mientras tanto miraba el combate, no se dio cuenta de que May ya se había despertado, se levantó poco a poco, sus ojos seguían siendo negros, Tails intentó hablarla poniéndole los brazos en los hombros para que le mirara a la cara, May le apartó con delicadeza, mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza y le acariciaba

apártate... no quiero que resultes herido

pero... May...

no le hacía caso, May sacó la esmeralda y la tiraba al aire, en uno de los ataques que esquivó Rouge se hizo un agujero en el suelo, ésta se lo quedó mirando, hacía unos segundos que ella estaba donde ahora se veía otra planta, miró a su izquierda y vio a May con una esmeralda en la mano y la otra en el suelo, sus ojos negros reflejaban odio y sed de pelea

no tienes que luchar contra ella- le dijo May a July- ¡tienes que luchar contra mí!

Perfecto- se limitó a decir July mientras se abalanzaba contra ella

Rouge no sabía si participar o alejarse, peleaban igual que Sonic y Shadow, con mucha violencia, y eso estaba por encima de ella, Tails se acercó volando a su lado y la tomó de las manos diciendo que saltara, ésta así lo hizo y volando salieron del laboratorio mientras que las otras iban rompiendo con sus golpes todo lo que se ponía en su camino, mientras que iban corriendo por el pasillo para alejarse iban hablando

tenemos que desactivar esos chips- decía Tails

yo conozco la nave de Eggman a lo mejor se donde encontrar el panel de control- decía Rouge

de un salto bajaron los cinco pisos frenando al llegar abajo, Rouge llamó a Shadow y Tails a Sonic, pero como cada uno seguía enfrascado en su tema no les hacían mucho caso, de nuevo, Rouge y Tails se metieron en la pelea para poder estar lo más cerca de su compañero para poder hablar con ellos

Sonic- decía Tails- tenemos que desactivar esos chips a la de ya

¿Y como lo hacemos?- preguntó éste sin parar

Rouge conoce la nave de Eggman, nos puede guiar

Por mí... vale- le contestó Sonic

Rouge mientras tanto "hablaba" con Shadow

¿encontraste a May?

Si... está arriba... luchando contra July

¿la has dejado sola?

Si... bueno... ella se puede apañar...- se acordó de que no había ido ahí para hablar de eso- oye Shadow tenemos que desactivar esos chips tan pronto como podamos

¿se han activado de nuevo?

Si y a May se le está poniendo de nuevo el pelo blanco

Shadow ante esto recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró de espaldas, Rouge voló y le recogió del suelo llevándolo encima de una de las jaulas

así podremos hablar mejor- le dijo Rouge

Shadow con una mano frotándose la zona del golpe le comenzó a pregunta de nuevo

entonces... ¿May está arriba sola peleándose con July?

Si

¿y dices que los chips se han activado de nuevo?

Si

¿y que le está consumiendo de nuevo la energía vital?

Si

¿y que hacemos?

Pues yo puedo ir con Tails al Eggcarrier, me imagino que desde el laboratorio de Eggman se podrán desactivar esos chips

Ni hablar

¿qué?

Que no...- se puso serio Shadow mientras que observaba que el erizo metálico se dirigía hacia Sonic-... no te puedes ir y dejar a May sola... con esa sádica... menos mal que ahora no tiene cuchillos

BUM! Se escuchó de la quinta planta

ni hablar- continuó Shadow- tu no te vas... tienes que cuidar de May... recuerda que es medio humana...

ya empezamos...

en serio... no tiene la mitad de la fuerza que tu...

vale ¿y quien irá a la nave? ¿Tails solo? No me fío, Eggman le capturaría y tendríamos dos problemas

bueno...- dijo Shadow mientras que saltaba encima del erizo metálico que se encontraba detrás de Sonic para atacarle, aprovechando la cercanía le dijo a Sonic- ¡Sonic! Termina con esa chatarra y llévatelo de rehén al Eggcarrier, él conocerá el camino al laboratorio

¿por qué piensas que voy a guiarle?- le dijo Metal Sonic

Shadow se bajó del erizo metálico y le cogió la cabeza a uno de los robots que estaban tirados en el suelo abatidos por Tails, la cabeza del robot estalló en su mano, y Shadow añadió

¿por qué piensas que no haría eso mismo contigo?

Metal Sonic no se iba a rendir fácilmente así que se dedicó a seguir atacando a Sonic, Shadow se interpuso entre ellos y le hizo estallar un brazo. Metal Sonic se miró el brazo y accedió a hacer de guía, pensando que en el Eggcarrier Sonic no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra el ejército de Eggman.

¿no iba a venir Rouge con nosotros?- dijo Tails

Rouge tiene algo que hacer- se limitó a decir Shadow

No problem. Iré yo. ¡vamos Tails!- dijo Sonic que salía corriendo detrás de Metal Sonic hacia el Eggcarrier.

Tails se elevó hacia la nave llevando de los brazos a Sonic, suerte que el aire le ayudó a elevarse. Shadow se quedó en la puerta, sentía una mirada en la nuca, se dio media vuelta diciendo

no creas que me e olvidado de ti- le dijo al erizo metálico

Y comenzó a luchar contra él, Rouge saltó dentro del tubo al ver alejarse a Sonic y Tails y comenzó a escalar la pared, aunque estaba por la segunda planta oía los golpes provenientes de las dos erizas, del quinto, una de las veces May por poco se cae por el hueco del ascensor, per consiguió subir, otra por poco tira a July por el hueco, Rouge se paró un momento mirando hacia arriba para ver si alguna de las dos se le iba a caer encima suya. Rouge tuvo que saltar en el aire porque al final la que se calló fue May, antes de subir July le tiró un escombro a la cabeza haciendo que se soltara, Rouge la cogió en el vuelo y abrió al máximo sus alas para frenar la caída, al llegar al suelo tuvo que salir corriendo con May en brazos porque July se había tirado con la esmeralda en la mano, cuando July llegó al hall hizo que estallara lo que quedaba de ascensor, todos los cristales saltaron, hasta los del fondo que los protegían de la lava que rasgaron algunos, los que estaban por debajo se rompían los cristales al caer los escombros encima, May se bajó de los brazos de Rouge de un salto, Shadow al sentir la explosión la buscó con la mirada, el blanco del pelo le llegaba por la cintura, "no queda mucho tiempo" se decía. Pero el erizo metálico no le daba tregua. July tampoco se la daba a May, apartando May a Rouge de un empujón para que esquivara el ataque, seguía luchando contra su hermana sin darse cuenta con quién estaba luchando Shadow. Rouge observó desde la barandilla que de los cristales sólo les separaba de la lava la estructura metálica que los sostenía y que la cosa no iba del todo bien, se preguntaba cómo le iría a Sonic y Tails.

Sonic y Tails tenían su batalla particular en el Eggcarrier, Eggman ante la llegada del odioso erizo azul desplegó a toda su tropa, pero Sonic una vez más iba eliminando robot a robot mientras que avanzaba seguido de Tails, llegaron al puente de mando, allí no estaba Eggman, estaba Bokkun que al verlos temblaba de miedo aferrándose a su bolsa verde

que... que... ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó

hemos venido a ver a Eggman- le dijo Sonic- no... venimos al laboratorio

pues Eggman no está y no se de que laboratorio me hablas

Sonic le ignoró y se dirigió a una puerta, Bokkun salió volando y se puso pegado a la puerta entre Sonic y la puerta

¡no puedo dejarte pasar!

Venga chiquitín... – le dijo Sonic

¡a quien le llamas chiquitín?- le dijo lago más enfadado

Sonic le cogió con una mano por la cabeza, lo levantó y lo hizo a un lado, lo dejó en el suelo y salió de la sala seguido de Tails que miraba con cara divertida la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a Bokkun.

En la base May aun con el chip activado se iba cansando, sus movimientos empezaban a ser más lentos y pesados, Rouge estaba de espectadora entre la lucha de Shadow y la de May, en un momento se descuidó y cuando volvió a mirar hacia la pelea de May, ésta de un empujón de July se encontraba flotando en el aire por fuera de la valla. Rouge saltó planeando hacia ella, pero May caía hacia la estructura metálica que los protegía del volcán. Cayó en una zona donde había aún había cristales, pero los que estaban agrietados estaban a sus pies, May se intentó mover hacia una zona donde no estaban los cristales rotos, pero cuando se movía lo que tenía debajo suya se iban agrietando, Rouge se paró en una de las columnas metálicas de la estructura, no se atrevía a acercarse por si ella provocaba la rotura de cristales

May- la llamó Rouge- no te muevas

¿qué hago yo aquí?- preguntaba May con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver lo cerca que estaba de la lava

Sus ojos ya eran rojos, Rouge pensaba que a lo mejor Sonic ya había desconectado los chips empezando por May. Así era. Tails esquivando los ataque de los robots de Eggman había conseguido desactivar el chip de May por el código que les había puesto Eggman, pero con los robots disparando a diestro y siniestro sería difícil desactivar a los otros dos sin que antes destrozaran las máquinas. Rouge no sabía que hacer, bajar hasta ahí era fácil por las estructuras pero si se rompía el cristal... eso era otro tema. Justo cuando Rouge lo estaba pensando, el cristal de debajo de May comenzó a agrietarse más y a sonar, hasta que cedió bajo sus pies...

CAPITULO 20º

(Nota de la autora: la base de Zeon está formada por plataformas que van formando pisos en el interior de la roca de la boca de un volcán, se enlazan a través de ascensores, el hall principal es una plataforma circular más grande que las anteriores, la estructura de cristal envuelve a la base como si de una media burbuja se tratase, y la lava del volcán se encuentra a unos 200 metros de profundidad)

Los cristales cedieron ante el peso de May, ésta empezó a caer gritando

Aaaaaaah!

Rouge saltó consiguiendo agarrarla de una mano mientras que ella se sujetaba con el otro brazo y los pies haciendo fuerza en el hueco de la viga, los cristales le cortaban los dedos, May mirando hacia arriba se sujetó con el otro brazo al brazo de Rouge, a Rouge le gustaba llevar los guantes por encima de los codos, pero en ese momento los estaba maldiciendo porque May se estaba resbalando por ellos y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, tampoco podía soltarse y planear con May porque ésta pesaba más que Tails y si salía mal podrían acabar las dos en la lava, pensó que ella no podía llamar desde allí a Shadow, además May tenía la voz más aguda así que la miró y le dijo:

May, llama a Shadow... grita con todas tus fuerzas

Vale- le dijo May, tomó aire y gritó- ¡¡¡¡¡SHADOW!

Shadow mientras que seguía luchando le pareció oír el grito de May, miró hacia atrás y vio que July estaba sola de pie observando su lucha, en cambio Rouge y May no las veía por ninguna parte, se acercó corriendo y se subió a la barandilla, desde allí pudo ver como si Rouge estuviera tumbada encima de los cristales y no veía a May "¿cómo puede ser? ¿dónde está May?" pensaba Shadow, vio los cristales rotos y pensó "no puede ser...". El erizo metálico se había acercado por su espalda y le agarró con sus brazos inmovilizándolo, May seguía llamándolo, también oía a Rouge llamarle cuando May se callaba; de repente oyó un grito que desgarraba el estómago, era May, y Shadow cansado del erizo metálico sacó la esmeralda e hizo un Chaos Control donde estaba Rouge. May se había resbalado por el brazo de Rouge que intentaba sujetarla con los dedos pero era imposible y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, May la miraba, Rouge sudaba y le temblaban los brazos y piernas, May la miró, y Rouge le devolvió la mirada, en los ojos de May había una expresión que no le gustaba hasta que May le dijo:

Gracias Rouge, muchas gracias por lo que habéis hecho por mi...

Espera un momento- le decía Rouge- no seas estúpida y aguanta... Shadow ya viene...

No puedo...- le dijo sonriendo, miró hacia arriba y vio a Shadow subido a la barandilla, y cómo un robot le agarraba, al ver esto intentó de nuevo agarrarse con más fuerza, pero le fallaron haciendo que se soltara- Aaaaaaah!

Shadow apareció unos segundos después de caer May, Rouge en la misma postura no podía gritar del terror que sentía, sería una muerte horrorosa. Shadow la levantó ayudándola a que se pusiera de pie en la viga de la estructura mientras que May seguía cayendo

Shadow- le dijo Rouge- ...

Deprisa lánzame- le dijo muy serio

Rouge sabía que no tenían ni un segundo que perder, alzó el vuelo y Shadow saltó haciéndose una bola, Rouge hizo un Thounder Shoot lanzando a Shadow al volcán, no iba a llegar a tiempo ni cayendo en picado como lo estaba haciendo, así que se arriesgó calculando la distancia del fondo por las piedras de la pared hizo un Chaos Control unos metros por debajo de May, apareció, la cogió en el vuelo mientras él también caía y a unos pocos metros de la lava recargaba energía de nuevo, la energía les envolvió el cuerpo cuando cayeron en la lava, duró décimas de segundo bajo la lava y aparecieron en el piso del laboratorio, May al pisar el suelo se desmayó en los brazos de Shadow que la cogió en brazos y se la llevó hasta una habitación. Rouge miró la escena desde la estructura, cómo Shadow caía, desaparecía, volvía aparecer por debajo de May y caían en la lava, se tapó la boca con las manos horrorizada, no se podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Shadow no lo había conseguido, había caído al volcán para salvar la vida a May y ella tampoco había sobrevivido, las lágrimas caían por la cara de Rouge mientras que su boca hacía una mueca de rabia, rabia y odio se iba acumulando en su interior. Se agachó para tomar impulso, extendió sus alas al máximo y se elevó hacia la plataforma que formaba el hall, una vez encima de la plataforma vio a July, se acercó y la agarró del cuello, July observó la cara de odio que tenía Rouge, intentó escaparse pero Rouge le apretaba más el cuello, se subió a la barandilla con la eriza de un salto quedando la eriza colgando y le dijo

Eggman, dame una buena razón para que esta eriza no se reúna con su hermana en ese volcán

July al oír esto abrió los ojos como platos, ¿su hermana en el volcán?

que... estás... diciendo...- decía a duras penas

ya me has oído, ¿no querías matar a May? ¡pues lo has conseguido! Y ahora te reunirás con ella...

no... por... favor

Rouge basta ya- le dijo una voz

Rouge se dio media vuelta y vio a Shadow de pie detrás suya, ésta se dio media vuelta lanzando a July a las ruinas del ascensor

¡Shadow!- saltó Rouge hacia él y se enganchó a su cuello- creía que habías muerto

no sería la primera vez- respondió éste soltándose de ella

¿dónde está May?

Arriba en una de las habitaciones- le contestó- se había desmayado... ¿qué le ibas a hacer a July?

Iba a hacer que acompañara a May en el volcán- dijo con tono enfadado cruzándose de brazos y echando la cabeza hacia un lado

¿no te has fijado en sus ojos?

No se había fijado, pero Shadow tenía razón, Rouge miró a los ojos a July y observó que eran rojos, ya no estaba bajo la influencia de Eggman. July se levantó y desde donde estaba preguntó dónde estaba May. Rouge le contestó malhumorada que en la quinta planta y que no había ascensor para poder llegar hasta ella. Mientras tanto en la quinta planta May estaba despierta tumbada en una litera, recordando, despertó cuando sintió que Shadow la tumbaba en una litera, cuando se iba a alejar le cogió de la mano, impidiendo que se marchara, le estiró del brazo para que se sentara junto a ella al borde de la cama, sentía escalofríos, no sabía si decirle gracias o que le podía decir

gracias...- acertó a decir May al final

no tienes porqué dármelas- le dijo Shadow serio- ...

May se incorporó y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, Shadow se dejó abrazar y notaba que May estaba llorando sobre su hombro así que le dijo acariciándole la cabeza:

te dije que iba a ir a donde tu irías...

se levantó de la cama observado por May y salió de la habitación, luego volvió con un vaso con agua y salió de nuevo sin decir nadar. May se había bebido el agua, el vaso estaba tirado en la colcha de la cama, empezó a oír los ruidos de una batalla, algo mareada se levantó, la trenza se le enganchó en el pomo de la puerta, estaba algo mareada y le costaba ir en línea recta, se miró la trenza y vio el trozo de pelo blanco, "genial" pensó sacó la esmeralda y con la otra mano se la puso en la frente, la esmeralda y su mano brilló mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el blanco del pelo subió un poco, abrió los ojos y observo que se encontraba perfectamente, ahora tenía que devolverle el favor a Shadow, salió corriendo por el pasillo y se dejó caer por el hueco del ascensor, una vez en el hall vio que Shadow estaba luchando de nuevo contra el erizo metálico mientras Rouge sujetaba a July. July al oír el ruido proveniente del ascensor paró y miró, al reconocer a su hermana se escapó de los brazos de Rouge que también se acercó a ver a May, July cogió en vilo a May dándole un fuerte abrazo, May mientras era abrazada tenía una sonrisa radiante y le sonrió Rouge. Antes de bajarla May miró a Shadow y contra quien luchaba

no puede ser- dijo May- July bájame... ¡ES JUN!

Si es Jun pero la murciélago no me deja acercarme

E! un poco de respeto erizo- contestó Rouge malhumorada- el único que puede liberar a tu hermano es Shadow

Y una mierda- saltó July- ¡vamos May!

¡esperad!- gritó Rouge

Ninguna de las dos erizos hicieron caso, salieron corriendo por ambos flancos de Shadow, una de las veces que se apartó del erizo metálico cayeron entre los luchadores

chicas ¿qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó indignado Shadow

vamos a liberar a nuestro hermano- dijo July

Ambas saltaron y comenzaron a luchar contra el robot, tenían las dos la misma velocidad, y el doble de la velocidad del robot, el erizo metálico estaba indefenso al principio, recibía todos los golpes aunque no se reflejaban en la armadura

Rouge ¡te dije que las sujetaras!

¡me dijiste que LA SUJETARA pero se han reunido y no hacen caso!

Shadow se metió en la pelea, el robot iba aprendiendo los movimientos de las erizas y se iba defendiendo poco a poco de ellas, Shadow cuando alcanzaba a alguna de las dos la lanzaba fuera de la lucha, pero en cuanto caían se volvían corriendo a pegar al robot, "así no hay manera" pensaba Shadow "tengo que estar atento a tres cosas", a veces May o July recibían algún golpe, caían al suelo, pero se levantaban y volvían a atacar, Rouge decidió que allí no pintaba nada y salió corriendo de la base esquivando a los luchadores y se dirigió al Eggcarrier para ver si podía ayudar a Sonic y Tails, pues estaban tardando demasiado en desactivar el tercer chip. July con los golpes que iba dando iba analizando al erizo metálico, llegó a la conclusión que si se subía encima de él a lo mejor podría atacar a las soldaduras para romperlas, intentó subir dos veces, pero el robot no se lo permitía, consiguió una de las veces subir, pero el robot de un manotazo la bajaba, May mientras tanto junto con Shadow intentaban llamar la atención del robot atacando de frente o por los lados, la sexta vez que se subió encima del robot, éste la agarró, pero de una patada de Shadow la soltó, Shadow la cogió y la apartó

deja ya de luchar- le dijo

no quiero- le contestó July- necesito liberarlo. ¡me salvó la vida!

Mientras tanto May se había quedado sola, el robot pasó de defenderse a atacar, ésta esquivaba los golpes, pero los que no podía esquivar le hacían tanto daño que la obligaban a pararse. Shadow se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando así que corriendo tomó impulso y de una patada con las dos piernas lanzó al robot hacia un lado, May se frotaba uno de los golpes en un brazo

¿porqué estás luchando?- le preguntó Shadow serio

porque tengo que devolverte el favor...- le contestó May- además es mi hermano y creo que las que debemos pararlo somos nosotras

así se habla May- le dijo July que acababa de llegar- debemos hacer "eso" para reventar la armadura

¿"eso"? ¿reventar?- repitió Shadow- si es lo que estoy pensando olvidados

de eso nada- le replicó July

¿acaso te haces llamar hermana de May y no sabes lo que le ocurre cuando usa las esmeraldas del caos?- le dijo Shadow enfadado

¿qué?- July miró a May con cara de extrañeza

May le sonrió como si hubiera echo una trastada y se acercó a Shadow sin darle la espalda a July

Shadow- le dijo bajito- te dije que nadie lo sabía...

¿y cómo es que no lo saben? ¿nunca te miraban el pelo?

... es que... me lo cortaba, y como siempre me hago una trenza y me crece tan rápido nunca se daban cuenta...

May ¿de que habla este chico?- preguntó July

Se vieron interrumpidos ante un nuevo ataque del erizo metálico, saltaron todos hacia un lado, July sacó la esmeralda que May le había arrebatado a Shadow, se acercó corriendo hacia el erizo metálico y le provocó una explosión en una pierna, el robot ni se inmutó, la cogió de un brazo, el que tenía la esmeralda que calló al suelo, May se fue hacia él y pegaba al brazo para que la soltara, pero no la soltaba, July también se resistía e intentaba soltarse, Shadow vio la esmeralda en el suelo, se echó mano y vio que solo tenía una, no podía comprender en ese momento cómo era posible que le habían quitado una esmeralda, May se agachó y la cogió, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del robot que sujetaba a July provocó una explosión, pero no hizo ningún efecto, el robot de un manotazo la lanzó contra el suelo, Shadow le atacaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, porque había observado una soldadura, con las lanzas del Chaos, observaba que la soldadura no resistía a tanta energía comprimida, poco a poco se iba calentando, unos rayos más y la rompería, el robot se dio la vuelta y puso a July entre Shadow con otra lanza del caos lista para ser lanzada y entre él, Shadow reaccionó y no llegó lanzarla, May viendo que no funcionaba contra él se le ocurrió una cosa ya que el robot estaba dándole la espalda, se acercó y puso una mano en el suelo, cerró los ojos y la esmeralda brilló, el suelo en el que estaba el robot desapareció dejando ver un socavón, de un metro de profundidad, era poco profundo pero lo suficiente, el robot calló en el socavón, July ante la confusión se subió encima del robot tumbado boca arriba y salió del agujero, Shadow pensó que ésa era su oportunidad, saltó tomando impulso y se dejó caer con una lanza del caos entre sus dos manos clavándola en el pecho del erizo metálico, éste con los brazos paró la lanza haciendo que las chispas que saltaban de su pecho era solo que la punta de la lanza estaba clavada sólo medio centímetro, el erizo cogió la lanza y lanzó a hacia arriba a Shadow, éste en el aire se protegió porque la lanza iba en su misma dirección, hubo una explosión y Shadow calló al suelo humeando.

En la nave de Eggman Sonic había arrinconado a Eggman, Tails no sabía cómo desactivar el chip de July, el de May fue demasiado fácil, como si Eggman hubiera establecido una escala de valores en los tres erizos, en el caso de May no hizo falta ni contraseña

para que quiero yo una luchadora que no vale para nada- decía Eggman

cállate huevón- le decía Sonic- ¿qué derecho te crees que tienes para hacer algo así?

Como vuelvas a llamarme huevón- le decía Eggman

Que...- le retaba Sonic

Además ¡May no tiene culpa de haber nacido así!- decía Tails enfadado- no tienes derecho a descalificarla por haber nacido así...

Ya y tu eres experto en ello, no?- se rió Eggman

Para sorpresa de Eggman y Tails, Sonic saltó sobre el Eggwalker y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Eggman. Éste se puso una mano en el lugar del golpe y con gesto de dolor le echó una mirada de odio a Sonic

como te atreves...- le dijo

mira huevón... que quieres conquistar el mundo... bien- le decía Sonic con una cara de enfado, sus narices estaban separadas a dos centímetros una de la otra- que quieres esclavizar a seres vivos para tus experimentos... no me parece tan bien y como lo anterior te detendré... pero que te metas con los que por tener un cuerpo más pequeño que tu y te creas superior a ellos... no me parece bien, y si vuelves a decir una cosa así te echaré la nave abajo y me aseguraré de que no salgas de ella vivo...

Sonic...- le llamó Tails asustado, se acercó volando hasta el Eggwalker y le puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sonic

Éste le miró y le sonrió, parecía el Sonic de siempre, saltó del Eggwalker mirando con enfado de nuevo a Eggman, Tails le siguió deprisa, le cogió el brazo a Sonic diciendo

oye Sonic mira esto... – le tiraba del brazo y éste se dejaba arrastrar, le gustaba que Tails hiciera eso y así olvidaba su enfado con Eggman

Ya en el ordenador Tails vio un pequeño control remoto que estaba parpadeando debajo del monitor, se agachó y lo cogió

¿y esto?

Eggman tenía una sonrisa en su cara, el erizo no le había asustado lo más mínimo, desde su Eggwalker podía ver lo que ocurría en e monitor que veía Tails y lo que estaba pasando dentro de la base, Sonic cogió el cacharro después de observarlo lo tiró contra el suelo pinsádolo, Eggman redujo su sonrisa "me da igual nunca acertarán la contraseña". Rouge entró en la sala, mirando el panorama no hacía falta que le explicaran cómo iba el asunto, se aceró al monitor de Tails echándole una mirada a Eggman y otra a Sonic a modo de saludo, Tails tecleaba, buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba el fichero del chip de July, lo había escondido muy bien, cuando suspiró por tercera vez, Rouge le apartó con el culo y le dijo que le dejara probar a ella, en un momento lo encontró, Tails le preguntó bajito cómo sabía que estaba ahí y ella le recordó que además de ladrona era espía, saltó en la pantalla la señal de contraseña, probó con Eggman, nada, Ivor, tampoco. Rouge se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Eggman, éste sabía a que venía y no se lo iba a facilitar, Rouge cogió y saltó sentándose a un lado del Eggwalker

Rouge- le dijo Eggman- sabes que no te voy a dejar que averigües esa contraseña

ya lo sé- le contestó ella poniéndole una mano en el cuello y haciendo que Eggman se desmayara- otra de las cosas tengo a mi favor, labia

Rouge tecleó unas cosas en el Eggwalker y lo copió en un disquete

el archivo con todas las contraseñas- dijo saltando del Eggwalker e yendo junto a Sonic y Tails- dice que tiene una mente brillante, pero en realidad lo olvida todo- ante la cara de asombro de Tails y Sonic añadió- ¿porqué creéis que nunca se baja de ese chisme? ¿por qué no quiere andar, no, porque sin el no sabría dónde está su habitación

Los tres rieron y desactivaron el chip de July

bueno el más difícil- dijo Tails- éste si que no se donde está

Rouge se dirigió hacia el Eggwalker de nuevo y sacó uno de los cables, lo fue desenrollando hasta el ordenador y lo conectó al ordenador, de repente las esmeraldas empezaron a brillas

¿qué pasa?- dijo Tails

las esmeraldas están brillando- dijo Sonic

no se porqué- dijo Rouge, pensó un momento y salió corriendo de la habitación diciendo- Sonic no me sigas, debes quedarte aquí con Tails, pase lo que pase no le dejes solo, tengo que irme algo no anda bien

Shadow en el suelo con un brazo sujetándose la zona quemada del otro miraba con odio al erizo metálico que ya había salido del agujero, May se dirigió hacia él y se arrodilló delante de él dándole la espalda con los brazos en alto y con la esmeralda alzada cuando el erizo se lanzó hacia Shadow, intentó crear una barrera de energía, como había echo Shadow cuando cayeron al volcán, pero...

Plic...

...Plic...

...plic, sonaba la sangre cuando caía al suelo...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 21º

Shadow miraba la sangre en el suelo, cómo se iba extendiendo por el suelo, veía a May arrodillada delante de él con los brazos en alto, el erizo metálico había sacado de su brazo una espada, May tosió y la sangre caía de su boca, con los ojos abiertos como platos no se creía lo que estaba viendo, el erizo metálico recogió la espada y Shadow pudo ver que May caía al suelo dejando ver a July, con el pecho lleno de sangre, ésta le miró y sonrió, luego también calló, May al verla caer delante suya se incorporó un poco y cogió a su hermana en brazos apoyándola sobre sus rodillas

July...- decía May- ¿porqué lo has hecho?

...- July apenas podía hablar- por poco te mato... eso no me lo habría perdonado nunca... además eres tonta, nosotras no sabemos hacer barreras de energía...

pero...

El robot metálico no se iba a detener por una escena como aquella, volvió a prepararse para atacar, y atacó, May le vio venir, pero notó una mano en el hombro y un brillo a su alrededor. Shadow las había transportado hasta la otra punta del hall, no estaban a salvo pero así las podía proteger si el robot quería atacar de nuevo, luego se agachó junto a May, vio la herida de July, la espada le había traspasado de lado a lado, tenía la boca con sangre y no podía apenas mantener los ojos abiertos, May sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque le dolía horrores el pecho, puesto la espada también se había clavado en ella, pero no como a July que se llevó todo el golpe

aguanta un poco July... por favor...- le decía May

Shadow temblaba de odio y de ira, se habían herido por él, de nuevo, para salvar su vida, para salvar la vida de alguien que no conocían y que no les había tratado bien, se habían herido por culpa de conseguir esos malditos chips que le ordenó Eggman que robara, pero esta vez era distinto, se juró a si mismo que no iba a ser en vano, se levantó y sacó la esmeralda, ésta comenzó a brillar, la esmeralda que tenía May comenzó también a brillar, ésta la sacó sin comprender y se giró la cabeza para ver a Shadow, el pecho le dolía, pero se aguantó un poco, vio como Shadow iba generando energía alrededor de su cuerpo, comenzaba a brillar y el brillo pasó a sus manos y piernas, Shadow salió corriendo a una velocidad que la vista no lo permitía ver, y comenzó a atacar al robot con toda su fuerza, el robot quería responder pero no podía, era demasiado para él, el metal de alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder a los golpes. May se volvió a mirar a July ésta había cerrado los ojos, tomó su pulso, era débil, pero lo tenía todavía, levantó la esmeralda y puso sus manos encima de la herida de July, una mano boca abajo sobre la herida y otra sujetando la esmeralda, cerró los ojos y se concentró, la esmeralda seguía brillando pero empezó a brillar más, a May el pelo blanco comenzó a subir, desde la cintura iba subiendo poco a poco, le dolía la herida del pecho pero era más importante la vida de su hermana que su propia vida. El robot iba retrocediendo poco a poco, Shadow a base de puñetazos y patadas lo estaba deformando, de un golpe calló el robot de nuevo en el socavón que hizo May antes, Shadow mirándole desde el borde del agujero, sus ojos seguían llenos de ira, un ruido le obligó a girar la cabeza, miró hacia la puerta porque había oído unos pasos, de repente Rouge apareció en la puerta mirando la escena de cómo había quedado el hall y sobre todo de cómo estaban todos ellos, se acercó corriendo a Shadow y le preguntó como estaba, éste sólo la miraba, no le respondía, solo dirigió su mirada al robot que intentaba ponerse de pie en el socavón, Rouge miró al deformado robot, conocía a Shadow de sobra para saber que le había enfadado lo bastante para que hiciese eso con él, pero desconocía el motivo, así que le preguntó a Shadow donde estaban May y su hermana. La pregunta recorrió el cerebro de Shadow haciéndole despertar, levantó la cabeza, la miró y luego se dio la vuelta diciendo que había problemas, Rouge se giró acompañándolo, mientras iban andando notó que Shadow comenzó a andar más deprisa, Rouge se fijó en la dirección en la que miraba Shadow, la escena hizo que ella también andara más rápido. May se encontraba a espaldas de ellos, algo brillaba en sus manos, a unos pocos metros de llegar Shadow y Rouge hacia ellas, May calló hacia una lado, el pelo blanco le cubría totalmente la cabeza, y parte del pelo de su cuerpo también era blanco, July seguía tumbada en el suelo, la herida del pecho ya no sangraba, tenía los ojos cerrados, la sangre las envolvía a las dos, Shadow no se agachó, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, mientras Rouge se agachaba y levantaba un poco a May para comprobar si estaba despierta, sólo se oía el movimiento del robot y sus movimientos para salir del agujero, Rouge sujetaba la cabeza de May, no parecía ella, con su habitual pelaje negro, parecía otra chica. May abrió los ojos un poco y miró a Rouge, luego los levantó un poco a Shadow, al ver que no la miraba miró a Rouge y le dijo:

he parado la sangre- dirigió su mirada hacia July mientras sonreía

May...- Rouge no encontraba las palabras exactas para poder decirle que lo que había echo era una locura

Miró a July, tenía los ojos cerrados, la herida del pecho se había convertido en una gran costra, la sangre ya no fluía por ella, aun así no tenía buena pinta, aún así Rouge no le dijo nada a May, no podía decirle nada porque ella también moriría intentando salvar la vida a su hermana

¿que mierda está haciendo Sonic?- preguntó Shadow

Éste estaba viendo también cómo July estaba tan mal, la herida del pecho se notaba que estaba cerrada, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo por la espalda, poco a poco, apenas se notaba. Rouge intentaba controlarse, aquella situación ya estaba siendo demasiado para ella, ella era una busca tesoros, a punto de morir varias veces, pero nunca había estado delante cuando alguien estaba tan cerca de la muerte, en esa situación, levantó la cabeza mirando a Shadow puesto que estaba de rodillas con la cabeza de May apoyada en las piernas

es que Eggman lo ha puesto difícil- le decía triste- a encriptado todo lo posible el sistema y ha sido difícil encontrar las claves, pero las encontramos y Tails estaba en ello, yo vine porque vi que las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar...

La interrumpió un ruido, el robot había dejado de sonar de hacía rato, no se habían dado cuenta, el suelo retumbó cuando éste de repente pegó un salto y salió del agujero, se dieron la vuelta y vieron que el robot había cambiado de forma, ahora era más alto y ya no se veían los ojos de Jun, se parecía al robot anterior pero era mucho más grande y poderoso, Shadow lo miraba con odio, no comprendía cómo había podido cambiar de forma, pero aquello no le iba a servir de nada, si se lo proponía podría acabar con él, teniendo al lado el volcán aunque con ello significaba acabar con la vida de Jun. Shadow miraba con los brazos cruzados hacia el robot, Rouge sobresaltada del golpe que hizo el robot se había puesto de pie, May también por el golpe y porque Rouge había dejado caer su cabeza contra el suelo al soltarla, se espabiló y se incorporó, al ver el robot, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó con las manos tapándose la herida del pecho, detrás de Rouge, Shadow mirando fijamente al robot, miró por encima del hombro a Rouge y le dijo:

quédate ahí con las erizas

te puedo ayudar, ya me conoces- le replicó Rouge

si...- le dijo éste pensativo- pero me ayudas más quedándote con ellas

May no prestaba atención a lo que estaba hablando, miraba al robot, los ojos de su hermano ya no se veían, en su lugar había un cristal, como si fuera un robot, pensaba que si era difícil el poder derrotar al otro robot, con este sería imposible. "nada es imposible" le recordó unas palabras de Jun en el desierto, cuando la llevó a un refugio que conocía cuando ella despertó " por muy difícil que sea la situación, recuérdalo hermanita"

Jun...- suspiró May- ayúdame...

Decía mientras iba tomando fuerzas, con las manos sobre la herida y la esmeralda verde en una de ellas, se concentró reuniendo energía que notaba por el cuerpo, sintió como en el cuello notaba un pinchazo, se tocó con la mano libre la zona donde le pinchaba, notó el chip. "eso es.." pensó acumuló energía en la mano, el calambrazo que le dio al chip hizo que cayera de rodillas de dolor, Rouge se giró y la ayudó a levantarse diciéndola que no debía estar de pie. Shadow salió corriendo a encontrarse con el robot, May no decía nada tenía la cabeza bajada, el pelo le tapaba la cara, al levantar la cabeza, Rouge miró a los ojos de May, se sobrecogió cuando vio que de nuevo la pupila de May era negra

¿Cómo es posible, si estaba desactivado- decía enfadada, quería llamar a Shadow, pero el erizo esta un poco ocupado- oye... ¿qué haces?

May estaba como si fuera una marioneta, no hablaba, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Shadow y el robot mientras Rouge la sujetaba de un brazo y era arrastrada por ella, Rouge se cansó de sujetarla, se le escurrían los dedos con los guantes, cuando ya se le escapaba y se estaba alejando demasiado de July, la agarró del pelo, May seguía tirando y lo único que consiguió fue quedarse con la goma blanca en las manos, el pelo de May suelto parecía un manto, arrastrándolo por el suelo, blanco, con algunos matices negros, May caminaba hacia su hermano. Shadow no sabía lo que estaban haciendo May y Rouge, ni si quiera las había oído, Rouge no fue en busca de May porque tenía que quedarse por si hacía falta apartar a July en un momento de peligro. El robot había cambiado su forma de luchar, ahora parecía que conocía los ataques de Shadow, era más difícil el poder acertarle un golpe, pero los que le acertaba no se notaban como la ultima vez, se quedaba el metal señalado pero no conseguía abollarlo, Shadow mientras atacaba analizaba al robot, buscando alguna ranura, algún rastro de debilidad, pero no lo encontraba. Rouge le gritó algo a Shadow al rato, pero éste no la prestó atención y no escuchó el mensaje, así que la ignoró, mientras se ponía en alerta por si se refería aun ataque que no había visto y no lo podía esquivar, así fue, el robot hizo un movimiento extraño y sacó una cola, con la que golpeó a Shadow y le mandó lejos de donde estaba. Shadow calló y se golpeó contra el muro que formaba la barandilla que los separaba de la lava del volcán, se levantó frotándose la zona donde había recibido el golpe, observó que el robot se había dado la vuelta y le daba de espaldas en la lejanía, le pareció muy extraño aquello, miró hacia donde estaba Rouge y no vio a May

¡Rouge!- gritó-...

¡¿no me has oído antes!- le respondió ésta cortándole

mierda...- pensó en voz alta

Salió corriendo otra vez hacia donde estaba el robot, mientras llegaba veía que a veces le parecía ver a May, pero era difícil de verla, solo podía seguir su rastro por el pelo, se movía rápido alrededor del robot y atacaba, sus ataque no eran ni mucho menos como los de Shadow, por lo menos éste dejaba marcada la zona del golpe. Una vez May se subió encima del robot, en lo alto, allí parecía un bandera, como si el robot llevara un estandarte blanco y rojo con un bandera blanca ondeando con los movimientos, Shadow se acercaba, May no le veía, saltó y le golpeó con los dos pies en la cabeza del robot, éste se resintió un poco, alzó los brazos y golpearon a May simultáneamente encerrándola entre las manos, ésta gritó por el golpe, las manos se separaron, May calló de rodillas, la sangre de su pecho calló encima de la cabeza del robot, con una mano el robot la cogió presa y la bajó de su cabeza, pero sin liberarla la puso a la altura de la cabina, como si el piloto la quisiera observar de cerca, May se veía reflejada en el cristal de la cabina, un brillo encima de la cabeza del robot hizo que mirara hacia arriba, Shadow apareció y la miró, puso cara de extrañeza cuando vio las pupilas de May que eran negras

¿cómo...- no sabía cómo terminar la frase

May en ese estado no podía hablar así que no le pudo decir que había sido ella, tampoco le hizo falta la explicación a Shadow porque creó una lanza del caos en su mano y se abalanzó sobre la mano que sujetaba a May, la lanza se clavó en el brazo del robot y la electricidad se extendió hasta la mano, May pegó un grito, y se desmayó, pero por el movimiento brusco del robot para echar a Shadow de su brazo hizo que se despertara. Shadow calló de pie dando una voltereta hacia atrás y se volvió a subir a las cabeza del robot, para ver cómo se encontraba May, una vez arriba la miró y ella le miró a él y sonrió como si hubiera echo a travesura, Shadow no la sonrió, le hizo una mueca de desprecio, pensando que era una estúpida a la que tenía que salvar, May bajó la cara triste y se concentró, el brillo de la esmeralda salía entre los dedos del robot, Shadow saltó hacia la mano y tocándole la cabeza hizo un Chaos Control poniéndose detrás del robot

no se lo que crees que estás haciendo...- le dijo enfadado Shadow

es mi hermano...- comenzó a decir May

eso ya lo sé...- le cortó Shadow- me lo has dicho unas cinco veces... ¿qué quieres... morir?

Esto dejó cortada a May, se quedó pensativa un poco, mientras iban esquivando los coletazos del robot y Shadow le seguía atacando y esquivando los golpes

Shadow- le llamó May

que...

ya lo he pensado...- decía ella sin dejar mucho espacio de tiempo a su respuesta- si hace falta... que así sea... mientras pueda salvar a los dos merecerá la pena...

¿qué?- esto hizo que perdiera la concentración y no vio un coletazo que acababa de esquivar May y que se dirigía hacia él lanzándolo de nuevo contra el muro de la barandilla.

May aprovechó la situación para hacer lo que tenía planeado, se puso de cara al robot, alzó la mano en la que tenía la esmeralda y dejó que el robot intentara atacarla, al hacerlo ésta se subió al brazo del robot, y saltó del brazo en dirección donde antes estaban los ojos de su hermano, estiró el otro brazo tocando el cristal con la palma y se produjo una gran explosión

CAPITULO 22º

Shadow poniéndose nuevamente en pie y frotándose nuevamente el golpe del coletazo recibido vio desde a lejanía la explosión. El humo producido no permitía ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, el robot se movía, lo sabía por el ruido que hacían las articulaciones, luego se produjo el silencio, un silencio aterrador, Shadow fijaba la vista a través del humo para poder observar lo que pasaba, de repente se oyó un grito, de May, y de entre el humo salió despedida hacia donde estaba Shadow. Éste al verla la cogió en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo, se quedó con una arrodilla sobre la que estaba apoyada May y una mano sostenía su cabeza. Shadow la miraba, May tenía los ojos cerrados, la llamaba pero no respondía, la movió un poco la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, mirando hacia el techo balbuceaba unas palabras, pero Shadow no las entendía

no te entiendo...- le decía, le daba corte el tener que decir eso- May... repite

... no... es... mi... hermano- consiguió decir con gran esfuerzo- no... es... Jun...

Tosió echando sangre por la boca, y cerró los ojos, Shadow notó algo en la mano que le sujetaba la espalda, la miró y vio que tenía el guante manchado de sangre, estaba sangrando por la espalda, se fijó y vio que la herida del pecho había aumentado hasta llegar igual que la de July, Shadow cerró el puño y apretó los dientes por la ira que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo

no es Jun... no es Jun- repetía de palabra y por su mente "pues si no es él ahora no habrá nada que me detenga" pensó

Rouge observaba la escena desde donde se encontraba junto a July, había visto la explosión y cómo Shadow había cogido al vuelo a May, pero no entendía porque estaba sosteniéndola y mirándola tanto. De repente desapareció entre un brillo y a pareció a su lado, Rouge miró a May que estaba en brazos de Shadow, con los brazos colgando y la sangre goteando por ellos, Shadow la dejó en suelo junto a su hermana, sin decir nada, Rouge vio como Shadow estaba tenso, con una mano en la boca se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

Shadow...- intento decirle

Rouge...- le dijo éste

¿Si?- respondió sobresaltada

me dijiste que tenías todas las esmeraldas ¿verdad?- le preguntó sin mirarla, la seguía dando la espalda, mirando a May y July "tan parecidas... tan distintas" pensaba- somos tan iguales...- escapó las palabras en voz alta

Rouge sin saber lo que significaban las ultimas palabras asintió y sacó las esmeraldas, Shadow cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sacó su esmeralda y la dejó flotando en el aire, se concentró e hizo que el resto de las esmeraldas escaparan de los brazos de Rouge y de la mano de May, ésta fue la última en flotar puesto la mano de May parecía resistirse a dejarla escapar, Shadow desapareció de nuevo entre un brillo que obligó a Rouge a cubrirse con una mano los ojos, se dio la vuelta y vio que Shadow apareció en el centro del hall con las esmeraldas flotando a su alrededor mientras giraban poco a poco. Shadow se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, elevado a unos veinte centímetros del suelo, las esmeraldas empezaron a girar más deprisa hasta que se produjo un destello cegador, el robot lo observaba y salió corriendo hacia él para atacarlo, alzó su puño para pegarle un puñetazo y extendió el brazo con toda su furia, el golpe parecía haberle dado de lleno a Shadow, cuando desapareció el brillo, Shadow seguía flotando, con una mano un poco levantada parando el golpe del robot, sus ojos del color del fuego, escarlata, miraba al robot, su pelaje blanco brillaba y sus mechas rojas parecían llamas, las esmeraldas cayeron al suelo humeantes, dejando la zona donde quedaron quemada. Shadow bajó el brazo del robot, que liberado apartó el brazo y se dispuso a cargar de nuevo, la cola se movía lista para atacar, el robot aumentó la velocidad de ataque, a Shadow no le costaba nada defenderse de los ataques, cuando el robot paró un momento Shadow vio el momento

¿ya te has cansado?- decía con sorna- pues ¡es mi turno!

Salió volando hacia el robot con un puño en alto listo para atacar, el robot se iba a defender, pero en el momento que Shadow se encontraba a unos centímetros desapareció de delante y apareció en su espalda pegándole el golpe a la altura de los brazos saliendo despedido y cayendo tumbando boca abajo hasta que el roce del suelo hizo que se parara finalmente, su cola se movía para defenderse por si le volvía a atacar, pero Shadow le agarró la cola y lo lanzó contra la puerta de la base, allí en el pasillo, fuera del alcance de la vista de Rouge se subió encima del robot y comenzó a darle puñetazos que iban abollando el metal del robot, saltó y haciendo un spin dahs atravesó la mitad del cuerpo del robot, cortándole las piernas y la cola, que quedaron sin vida en el suelo soltando chispas, el liquido se empezó a derramar por el suelo, Shadow no estaba contento con eso, se subió encima del robot de nuevo, ando hasta situarse encima de la cabina, una vez allí saltó y con los dos pies rompió el cristal que protegía al piloto del robot, los cristales saltaron en mil pedazos, cayeron en todas direcciones, con las manos Shadow comenzó a tirar de los cables y de los hierros abriendo un agujero entre las chapas, quería ver si May decía la verdad, y que habían estado luchando y apunto de morir para nada, cuando levantó una de las chapas, vio los párpados de un erizo negro, tenía los ojos cerrados, esto le pareció raro a Shadow, de repente el brazo mecánico del robot sacó la espada de nuevo y la alzó en dirección hacia Shadow para herirle igual que a May y a July, Shadow vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y se apartó, cogiendo la espada con una mano, la giró y la partió, quedándose con la mayor parte de ella. Volvió a mirar al erizo que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, alzó la espada y se la clavó entre ceja y ceja, Shadow se extrañó porque no salió nada de sangre y no le había costado algún esfuerzo haber echo eso, de repente el erizo se volvió gris, y como el mercurio se deformó colándose por entre los hierros hasta que salió por el hueco hecho por Shadow al partirlo en dos, Shadow al ver esto bajó y se quedó flotando sobre la mancha de mercurio del suelo, ésta comenzó a avanzar hacia las afueras de la base, Shadow mirándola con seriedad sin decir una palabra creó una lanza del caos en su mano y la clavó en el centro de la mancha, la mancha bramó un alarido y tomó la forma de Metal Sonic con la lanza atravesándole medio cuerpo y con el brazo todavía roto

tu...- le dijo Shadow mirándolo con enfado

Metal Sonic no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, solo intentaba moverse y escapar hacia la nave de Eggman, la lanza seguía clavada en él y en el suelo con lo que, aunque se moviera no conseguía avanzar. Metal Sonic con el brazo que le quedaba agarró la lanza y la desclavó del suelo, Shadow se posó delante de él y lo agarró de la cabeza para incorporarlo, con a otra mano cuando pudo agarró la lanza y le soltó de la cabeza, sujetando al robot por la lanza lo dejó colgando sobre el suelo

donde está el erizo- le preguntó Shadow clavándole su mirada de odio

jajajaja...- reía Metal Sonic

como te atreves a reírte- le dijo Shadow

Con la mano libre creó otra lanza del caos y le atravesó el pecho con ella

si crees que soy igual que Sonic estás muy equivocado- le dijo

Metal Sonic no decía nada, así que Shadow repitió la pregunta

donde está el erizo

Metal Sonic seguía si decir nada. Shadow pensó en un método más persuasivo que quizás podría funcionar. Hizo un Chaos Control y Metal Sonic se encontró suspendido sobre el lago volcánico, lo único que le separaba de la lava era la lanza que tenía clavada por encima de la cintura que sostenía Shadow. Metal Sonic miró hacia abajo pero tenía ganas de seguir jugando así que no dijo una palabra, Shadow se estaba impacientando, soltó la lanza que lo sujetaba dejándolo caer, Metal Sonic mientras caía le miraba y cuando comenzó a gritar que él era el auténtico Sonic y que no podía morir vio que Shadow desapareció y que se paró en el aire. Shadow apareció detrás de Metal Sonic, había cogido la lanza que sobresalía de la espalda del robot. Éste se quedó sin habla

bueno- le dijo Shadow- ahora hay menos espacio hasta la lava. ¡Habla!

Vale... vale...- a Metal Sonic le había convencido y se le habían quitado las ganas de jugar- el erizo sigue en la nave, yo estaba delante de él

Con un Chaos Control aparecieron en el hall, Shadow dejó en el socavón al robot y cogió una de las jaulas que utilizó July para atrapar a Tails y Rouge y la lanzó encima del robot, aplastándolo, no quería meterle dentro, sino que el peso de la aula le impidiera moverse. Después de eso apareció delante de Rouge, se posó sobre el suelo, Rouge le miraba con gesto de admiración y de complicidad, al ver lo que había echo con Metal Sonic, Shadow se acercó a May y a July

cual está peor- le dijo Shadow a Rouge

no lo sé...- le contestó Rouge- July lleva más tiempo sangrando...

Shadow se acercó a July y le puso la mano sobre la herida del pecho, las esmeraldas se elevaron sobre el suelo y de dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos, se pusieron encima de May y July y comenzaron a girar en círculo. La mano de Shadow estaba brillando sobre el pecho de July, la sangre dejó de fluir, y la piel de su pecho comenzó a crecer sobre la herida, luego creció el pelo y el tono de la cara de July se volvió normal. Cuando Shadow apartó la mano ésta despertó y se asustó un poco al ver al erizo tan cerca de ella, se incorporó para alejarse y chocó contra May, la miró y gritó de horror

¡May!- gritaba July- ¿qué te ha pasado?... ¿eres tu May?

Claro que es ella- le dijo enfadada Rouge con los brazos cruzados

Rouge se giró para empezar a andar hacia donde estaba Metal Sonic puesto éste estaba haciendo mucho ruido mientras se iba decía

Shadow, voy a mirar que está haciendo ese, no me fío... no te olvides de May

Shadow sin contestarla se arrodilló al otro lado de May y acercó su mano al pecho, encima de la herida, July miraba de rodillas también a su hermana, no se creía que era ella

¿ésta es May?- preguntaba a Shadow, éste levantó la cabeza y la miró pero no dijo nada, volviendo a bajar la cabeza para mirar a May- May... era negra como yo...

ni siquiera la conoces...- dijo Shadow en voz baja

¿qué?- preguntó July

...- Shadow no respondió, no le gustaba repetir las cosas y menos por alguien que no se lo merecía

que es lo que le a pasado para terminar así... y... ¿tu no eras también negro?

Shadow mostró una sonrisa pero no la miraba, estaba más concentrado en curar a May que en oír las tonterías de su hermana, se le ocurrió una idea

oye... July...- le llamó la atención- e averiguado donde está tu hermano- al ver la cara de alegría y los ojos emocionados de July pensó que estaba funcionando- ve hacia la puerta de la base, en el pasillo hay un robot medio roto, dentro está tu hermano...

¡vale!... !yo lo sacaré!- dijo July con decisión, se levantó y se fue corriendo en la dirección que le había dado Shadow

Pasó al lado de Rouge corriendo, ésta la miró como venía y al pasar por su lado dejó el interés sobre Metal Sonic y la siguió andando, pensando que era mejor dejar solo a Shadow para que nada le distrajese. Metal Sonic había desistido el poder salir del agujero, así que activó una señal de socorro en la base de Eggman, lo que no sabía es que Eggman también estaba ocupado con Sonic puesto que Tails había desactivado el chip que controlaba a Jun y estaban destruyendo el laboratorio del Eggcarrier.

CAPITULO 23º

July se acercó al robot, veía como las piernas de éste seguían soltando chispas, de una patada las apartó, observó con cuidado y se fijó que entre el aceite caído al suelo había también rastros de sangre, se inquietó al ver esto y se metió dentro de lo que quedaba dentro del robot, siguió el rastro de la sangre, un pequeño hilo caía de detrás del hueco dejado por Metal Sonic, July intentó romper la chapa que lo separaba de su hermano a base de puñetazos y tirones, pero nada, salió corriendo y tomó carrerilla y le pegó con los pies a la chapa provocando un gran estruendo, sólo hizo que se debilitara un poco, cuando volvió hacia atrás para volver a coger carrerilla Rouge voló y se puso entre ella y el robot

crea que querías salvarlo- le dijo con los brazos cruzados

y eso estoy intentando- le contestó molesta ésta

pues así lo que conseguirás es matarlo- July dejó la idea de tomar impulso y se dirigió a Rouge, pasó a su lado mientras que ésta decía- te pareces a tu hermana... sois las dos muy impulsivas

bah...- le contestó July cerrando los ojos, como si no le importara

Rouge no se creía que el comportamiento de July fuera serio, todo lo que había luchado May para salvarla y así se lo agradecía.

May seguía sobre el suelo, mientras Shadow cerraba la herida del pecho, ya no sangraba y se veía cierta mejoría en la herida, poco a poco se iba curando, como tenía los ojos cerrados Shadow no se fijó en que la piel de May seguía siendo blanca...

July consiguió arrancar la chapa que la separaba de su hermano, la quitó y la tiró hacia un lado, allí se encontraba Jun, con los ojos cerrados y con una brecha en la cabeza, la cual era la causante del rastro de sangre, July le cogió de los brazos y tiró de él, haciendo mucha fuerza solo consiguió levantarlo un poco y al resbalarse las manos lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre su asiento, July estaba enfadada, necesitaba ayuda, tomó aire y volvió la cabeza hacia Rouge

perdona...- comenzó a decir tímidamente- me... ¿puedes ayudar?

Que pasa... – le contestó con chulería Rouge- ¿no puedes con tu hermanito?

... no...- dijo July bajando la cabeza

espera un momento- le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y salió volando hacia Shadow

Cuando llegó le costó que éste le hiciera caso. Tuvo que ponerle la mano en el hombro y moverlo un poco para hacer que abriera los ojos, Shadow la miró y antes de que pudiera decir nada Rouge le dijo

oye, necesitamos tu ayuda, no podemos sacar al chico

no puedo- le contestó cortante Shadow

¿qué?- Rouge no se lo creía

ahora no- le dijo

esto mismo me dijiste en isla prisión hace tiempo- contestó enfadada Rouge

Shadow cerró los ojos pensando, luego se separó de May y se levantó, la herida del pecho se había cerrado completamente, no quedaba de ella gran cosa, pero seguía estando blanca. Una vez de pies Shadow se materializó delante de July que al no esperarse que llegara así se asustó, Shadow tomó las chapas que formaban al robot y las abrió separándolas como si fueran papel, una vez con más hueco cogió al erizo y desapareció, July con las sorpresa en sus ojos salió corriendo hacia donde vio ir a Rouge y se encontró a los cuatro en el hall. May y Jun se encontraban en el suelo, July frenó arrodillándose junto a Jun y le puso las manos en la cara, llamándolo mientras lloraba. La herida de su cabeza ya no sangraba, sólo estaba manchado de sangre, July le limpió con su guante la herida y el rastro de sangre de la cara, Shadow la miraba, seguía siendo blanco, tomó una esmeralda que seguían flotando sobre ellos y girando mientras tanto, se la extendió a July diciendo

demuéstrame que eres hermana de May- mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre los de ella

July clavó los ojos sobre May, y se le llenaron de lágrimas, se tapó la cara llorando. Shadow volvió a soltar la esmeralda que se reunió con sus hermanas

y bien- dijo Rouge metiéndola prisa

es que...- decía July entre sollozos- yo... nosotros no podemos hacer eso... no podemos curar...

mentira- le cortó Shadow poniendo cara de enfado intimidándola aún más

es verdad...- se defendía July- la única que puede es May

si, gracias a ella no estás muerta- le dijo Rouge dándole la espalda

Jun- decía July entre sollozos- despierta... por favor

Ya me estoy cansando...- dijo de repente Rouge

Se acercó al circulo de las esmeraldas y tomó una, se situó enfrente de July y Jun y se la tiró a Jun a la cabeza, la esmeralda le golpeó en la frente y calló al suelo, momentos después volvió a flotar y se dirigió al círculo. El golpe había surgido efecto, Jun se llevó las manos a la frente, a la zona del golpe, y abrió poco a poco los ojos mientras hacía un gesto de dolor

¡porque has hecho eso!- le gritó July a Rouge

...- Shadow la miraba con cara de no creerse lo que acababa de ver

que...- respondió Rouge- con Knuckles siempre funciona- decía mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco

Shadow la sonrió y volvió a prestarle atención al erizo, July ayudaba a Jun a sentarse, éste seguía con una mano en el lugar de la brecha y el golpe, puesto Rouge pensó que en esa zona mas daño le provocaría y así podría reaccionar. Jun con los ojos abiertos miró a July, ésta al ver que estaba bien se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo que por poco provoca que se tumbara de nuevo

oh Jun- decía July

Rouge sonrió mientras miraba a Shadow, cuando éste la miró le leyó los labios

me recuerdan a dos que yo me sé

Shadow se contuvo la risa, pero volvió a ponerse serio cuando miró a May, le estaba preocupando, Jun apartó la mirada de July mirando hacia donde miraba la chica murciélago después miro hacia Shadow y se asombró, pero no le dijo nada porque May que estaba tumbada a su lado atrajo toda su atención. Se olvidó del dolor de la frente y se puso de rodillas a su lado, tomó una de las manos de May, July también de rodillas se acercó a May imitando a Jun. Jun con la cara triste soltó una lágrima y dijo

esto no tenía que haber ocurrido... yo tenía que protegerlas...

Shadow y Rouge no decían nada, pensaban en que para ser él el que las tenia que proteger había armado mucho jaleo. Jun se levantó y tomó una de las esmeraldas, volvió a arrodillarse y le pasó el brazo por encima a July y tomó la mano de May, July le echó los brazos por el cuello y en un brillo desaparecieron los tres. Rouge y Shadow no se esperaban esa reacción, Shadow cerró los ojos y volvió a ser negro, Rouge seguía mirando el lugar que habían dejado los tres hermanos, alzó la vista para mirar a Shadow, éste la miro y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el socavón donde estaba Metal Sonic, Rouge intrigada le pregunto

¿a dónde vas?

Vámonos- le contestó sin volverse- aquí ya no pintamos nada...

No quieres saber a donde han ido y que le a pasado a May

Al acercarse al agujero descubrió que Metal Sonic ya no se encontraba allí, Shadow pensando que a lo mejor se habría vuelto a la nave de Eggman, por lo menos esa era su intención después de luchar contra él, tomó la dirección de la salida, Rouge tomó las esmeraldas de caos y lo siguió resignada, pasaron por delante del robot echándole una ojeada, justo cuando iban a llegar a la salida vieron aparecer a Sonic y a Tails. Tails llevaba a Sonic colgando de sus brazos mientras volaba con sus colas, Sonic se soltó y fue a parar delante de Shadow

hey!- saludó- ¿qué ha pasado al final?

Shadow le miró y siguió andando pasando de largo. Rouge le miró y se paró delante de él

pues... que sacamos al erizo negro y se han ido los tres

¿pero las chicas están bien?- preguntó Sonic

July por lo menos si- respondió Rouge- May no lo sabemos...- se quedó callada clavando su vista en el suelo, luego se recuperó y siguió a Shadow

No creo que tengáis que ir muy lejos- le dijo Sonic- no he roto la nave de Eggman pero estará un tiempo sin volar

Shadow se paró un momento y giró la cabeza mirando a Sonic, éste se preparó para un posible ataque pero su sorpresa fue que Shadow le dijera

¿has visto a Metal Sonic dirigiéndose al Eggcarrier?

¿Metal Sonic?- repitió Tails- es verdad que hace rato que no le vemos

estaba dentro del robot- le dijo Rouge

no le hemos visto- le respondió Sonic con cara de extrañeza- ¿pasa algo?

Shadow volvió a girar la cabeza y siguió andando, a lo lejos se veía el Eggcarrier apoyado sobre la arena del desierto, un montón de chatarra esparcida por la arena que eran el resto de los robots de Eggman que Sonic había ido destrozando, Rouge le siguió tras echar una mirada de despedida a Sonic y a Tails, éstos no le dijeron nada aún viendo que se llevaba las esmeraldas del caos con ella.

bueno Sonic- le dijo Tails- ¿nos vamos nosotros también?

...- Sonic se quedó callao, con una mano en la barbilla pensando mientras seguía mirando hacia donde se habían ido Shadow y Rouge

¿Sonic?

Que Tails...

Que si nos vamos

No se...- dijo moviendo la cabeza finalmente de un lado a otro- aquí hay algo que no me gusta nada...

De repente el sonido de una gran explosión seguido de una gran polvareda salió de la entrada de la base, Sonic de un salto apartó a Tails que alzó el vuelo con sus colas y se quedaron mirando la entrada de la base desde lo alto de un montículo

¿qué a pasado?- preguntó Tails

Sonic no respondió fijaba la vista para poder ver algo entre la humareda y la nube de polvo. La nube fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y el robot en el que había estado encerrado Jun salió despedido de la entrada de la base parándose en unos de los montículos de arena. Se oían sonidos de golpes y lucha, Metal Sonic apareció porque también había sido lanzado y se estrelló contra el robot, una luz, proveniente de una esmeralda a pareció entre la humareda. Se produjo un brillo y Jun apareció sobre el robot haciendo prisionero a Metal Sonic, que quedó entre sus piernas, Jun le agarró del cuello, aún tenía la flechas que le había clavado Shadow, Jun cogió y le sacó una provocando un chorrón de chispas y aceite del cuerpo del robot. Sonic observaba la lucha entre los dos, pero le pareció que ya comenzaba a ser injusta, Metal Sonic con un brazo roto y los dos agujeros en el pecho no podría durar mucho más, aunque fue enemigo suyo creía que nadie podía morir de esa manera. Sonic saltó de la montaña y haciendo un spin dash le golpeó el brazo que agarraba del cuello a Metal Sonic, Jun del dolor del golpe soltó al robot y miró hacia donde había parado Sonic

¿que estas haciendo?- le preguntó Jun a Sonic

tu eres Jun ¿verdad?- le contestó Sonic- yo soy Sonic el erizo- le dijo levantando el pulgar

si soy Jun... no me molestes

vaya... veo que tienes el mismo ADN de Shadow, tienes su misma amabilidad

...- Jun dejó de prestarle atención y volvió a mirar Metal Sonic- este robot es el causante de muchos malos, por poco mato a mis hermanas por su culpa y lo peor...- dijo mientras levantaba el puño creando un lanza del caos en él- es que obligó a verlo...- decía lleno de rabia

Sonic saltó y se puso encima de Metal Sonic arrodillado para parar el golpe que lo hizo cogiéndole de la muñeca a Jun y haciendo fuerza para que no pudiera bajar el brazo, la lanza del caos quedó a unos centímetros de su cara y aunque era de día iluminaba el rostro de Sonic, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los de Jun. July apareció entre la humareda, los vio pelear y salió corriendo y le puso las manos sobre los hombros a Jun, éste al sentirla se relajó un poco

¡Jun!- le llamó July- ¿qué estás haciendo?

La lanza del caos desapareció y Sonic le soltó la mano, July giró a Jun, le miró y cogiéndole de la mano lo llevó un poco apartado de Sonic y Metal Sonic

escucha Jun...- comenzó a decirle July tiernamente- entiendo que estés enfadado con ese robot por lo que nos ha hecho...

por poco os mato por su culpa...- se disculpaba Jun

ya... ya... pero ya le dimos su lección... bueno se la dieron ellos- dijo señalando a Sonic que miraba con extrañeza desde la distancia- escucha... e conseguido hacer que May se despierte, menos mal que puede andar. Ahora – le dijo acariciándole la cara con una mano- debes cuidar de nosotras- y se acercó hasta que le besó en los labios

Jun se quedó tenso, nunca se hubiera imaginado tal cosa de su hermana, pero cerró los ojos y la rodeó con sus brazos, luego abrió los ojos y se quedó tenso y se retiró de forma brusca. July extrañada le miró enfadada, luego miró en la dirección que estaba mirando Jun y descubrió que desde la puerta May les estaba observando. July se quedó con expresión de tristeza mirando al suelo, Jun mientras tanto se alejó andando de ella y se dirigió a May, tenía que explicarle el malentendido. May le vio acercarse, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sentía pena, miedo y furia. Pena por saber que sus hermanos no la querían, que realmente se querían entre ellos, miedo porque se encontraba de nuevo sola en el mundo como hacía un tiempo cuando comenzó a buscarlos, y furia porque sentía que todo lo que había luchado para salvarlos y reunirse de nuevo no había servido nada más que para que ellos la dejaran de lado y se olvidaran de ella mientras estaban envueltos en su amor "por eso July lloraba en el Eggcarrier, preguntando dónde estaba Jun" pensaba May "he sido tan tonta, aunque tenía que haberlo echo porque son mis hermanos"

no te acerques...- le dijo May a Jun cuando de acercaba- yo quería que me quisierais... por eso os salvé- mintió mientras lloraba

y te queremos...- le dijo Jun con los brazos abiertos

May estaba de pie, algo débil, se sujetaba contra el quicio de la puerta de la base con las rodillas lago dobladas, tomó aire y se incorporó un poco. Su pelaje seguía siendo blanco, sus guantes manchados de sangre se separaron del quicio de la puerta, apoyando una mano para mantener el equilibrio tomó impulso y se quedó vacilante en la puerta, Jun se acercaba cada vez más, May intentó andar pero no pudo, Jun la alcanzó y la abrazó apretándolo contra él

tu no sabes todo lo que te queremos- le dijo

May miró a July, ésta la miró un momento y con cara de enfado apartó la vista mirando al suelo.

lo siento- dijo May

¿lo sientes porque?- preguntó extrañado Jun

May no contestó y le arrebató la esmeralda, se agachó liberándose de los brazos de su hermano e hizo un Chaos Control mientras caía al suelo alejándose de su hermano. Jun se quedó mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido su hermana, se giró con cara de enfado mirando a July, ésta no sabía que cara poner

¿Esto era a lo que llamábamos cuidar los unos de los otros?- preguntó enfadado Jun

Sonic desde donde se quedó junto a Metal Sonic había observado la escena perplejo, Tails también lo observó todo desde encima de un montículo y se acercó volando a Sonic

esto se está complicando- le dijo Sonic

creo que deberíamos irnos- le contestó Tails

Se quedaron callados cuando oyeron por megafonía la voz de una mujer diciendo

--"Presencia de explosivos en la base detectada. Evacuen inmediatamente la base. Quedan 5 minutos para la detonación"

CAPITULO 24º

"Repito, presencia de explosivos en la base detectada. Evacuen inmediatamente la base. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito. Esto no es un simulacro" seguía sonando por megafonía.

¿qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Rouge aterrizando delante de Sonic y Tails

una buena te acabas de perder- le dijo Sonic de broma

Jun estaba mirando hacia el hall de la base, escuchando el aviso de evacuación, July se acercó a él, y le puso una mano en el hombro, éste le puso la suya encima de la de July, pero no la miró

esto ha sido cosa de May- dijo July

tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Jun- July...- se pensó Jun un momento- ¿tu quieres a May?

¡Como me preguntas eso?- preguntó July ofendida- claro que la quiero...

pues demuéstraselo ¿vale?- le dijo Jun acercándola a él- yo os quiero a las dos muchísimo

pero yo te quiero a ti más- le dijo July

Jun sonrió y abrazándola le contestó

lo entiendo... pero recuerda que ella sigue siendo "tu hermana"- dijo haciendo énfasis en hermana

vale

ahora... ¡tenemos que encontrarla!

Dijo Jun mientras la cogía de la mano y salieron corriendo al interior de la base. Rouge perpleja observó la escenita de los dos erizos y cuando miró a Sonic este se rió diciéndola que era una historia un poco larga

si lo que tenemos que hacer con prisa es encontrar a May- dijo Tails

Sonic le miró serio, no conocían la base por dentro tanto como para poder ponerse a buscar a May en menos de cinco minutos. Rouge miró en dirección a la nave de Eggman, pensativa, "¿dónde está Shadow? ¿no venía detrás mía?"

de todos modos, si nos quedamos aquí parado no la vamos a encontrar- dijo Sonic

vale, Sonic, pongámonos en marcha- dijo eufórico Tails

Tails...- se giró Sonic hacia él- escucha... es peligroso, deberías quedarte aquí

Sonic también puedo ayudar...

Yo voy a la sala de control- informó Rouge mientras se ponía en camino

Buf...- suspiró Sonic- vale... puedes venir, Rouge avisa un minuto antes de la detonación para que podamos salir

Os avisaré cuando quede un minuto y medio- dijo ésta- un minuto es muy poco plazo

Vale. ¡vamos allá!- gritó Sonic y salió corriendo entrando en la base seguido de Tails y Rouge

Entraron en la base y se separaron, Rouge se dirigió a la sala de control, Sonic bajó a los pisos inferiores y Tails intentó subir por el hueco del ascensor hasta el laboratorio, pero al igual que la otra vez fue Rouge la que le tubo que llevar a sus espaldas porque no podía subir hasta los pisos superiores, desistió al intentarlo de nuevo sin éxito, así que se dirigió a las habitaciones de la misma planta del hall. Rouge llegó a la sala de control, le estaba tomando manía al conducto del aire por el cual tenía que pasar para entrar en la sala, bajó hasta los monitores y observó que casi en todos podía ver a alguien corriendo, se veían a todos menos a May y a Shadow

Shadow- dijo Rouge- ¿dónde estás? Ahora que te necesitamos otra vez desapareces

En un monitor que se veía las afueras de la base le pareció verlo, estaba corriendo, Rouge pulsó un botón para activar el altavoz de esa zona

--"Shadow!"- le llamó- "Si me escuchas tienes que saber que May va hacer reventar la base dentro de menos de 5 minutos, pero lo va a hacer con ella dentro"

Efectivamente el que había visto en el monitor era Shadow, que se acordó que la ultima esmeralda se la quitó Jun y volvió a por ella, Rouge se volvió antes porque habían escuchado en la distancia la explosión y desde el camino hacia la nave de Eggman veían el humo proveniente de a explosión de la lucha en entre Metal Sonic y Jun. Shadow se paró un momento asimilando el mensaje, "reventar la base" pensaba "con ella dentro, ¿qué habrá pasado para que quiera hacer algo así?", cambió de dirección entrando en la base.

Una sombra apareció detrás de Rouge, ésta con el boton de los altavoces pulsado escuchó una voz detrás suya

lo siento Rouge- May golpeó a Rouge en la cabeza haciendola perder el sentido

Todos se pararon al escuchar a May por el altavoz, se oyó que se apagó el altavoz y al poco se volvió a encender escuchándose una voz

Chicos- dijo May- lo siento... e pegado a Rouge... pero os tenía que avisar... voy a hacer reventar la base en menos de 5 minutos... no se que estáis haciendo todos corriendo de una lado para otro por los pasillos... teneis que salir de aqui...

Jun y July se pararon delante de una de las camaras asegurandose de que May les pudiera ver bien desde ella, los dos comenzaron a gritar a la cámara. May les vio y activó el micrófono de la zona, con lo que la conversación se oía en toda la base

May- le llamó Jun- tienes que dejar esto... por favor ven con nosotros...- le pegó con el codo en las costillas a July para que hablara

May- le llamó July molesta por el codazo recivido- deja esto...¿que ganas haciendo reventar toda la base?

contigo no quiero hablar July- le dijo May enfadada- me jugué la vida varias veces para salvarte... y así es como me lo pagas...

May no debes decir eso...- le regañó Jun

¡Jun!- grito May- ¡yo os quería! ¿no podéis comprenderlo?

pero no hay que ser tan drásticos- continuó diciendo Jun- desconecta la bomba y sal, lo hablaremos y encontraremos una solucion ¿vale?

hablas como si fuera un problema...- le dijo May- no lo entiendes... no lo podeis entender... July creía que estabas conmigo porque me querías, por eso me salvaste y me ayudaste a encontrar a Jun...

May... yo...- decía July-...

diselo- le dijo bajito Jun

yo te quiero...- consiguió decir July- pero estoy enamorada de Jun ¿puedes entenderlo?

un brillo se hizo detrás de May, no miró hacia atrás, no le hacía falta porque sabía quien era, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser fuerte, la idea de hacer que reventara la base con ella dentro había sido buena en un principio, pero se estaba complicando, sobre todo con la llegada de él. May bajó la cabeza, por el reflejo de las pantallas podía verle los ojos, pulsó más fuerte el botón y respondió a July

July...- la llamó- si... puedo entenderlo...- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- pero me teneis que comprender a mí, por eso os pido que abandonéis la base, quedan 3 minutos... por favor... Sonic... Tails...marchaos, no quiero que os pase nada, nunca me lo perdonaría...- hizo una pausa y desconectó el micrófono del pasillo de Jun y July y dijo- Jun... hazlo por mi... saca a July de aquí... teneis que marcharos... teneis que vivir...

Jun miraba la pantalla, July no estaba dispuesta a marcharse, comenzó a gritar algo pero May no podía oírla en la sala de control, luego vio que July se sentó en el suelo. May activó de nuevo el altavoz

Jun llevate ya a July... por favor...- dijo apagando el micrófono- no puedo desconectarla...- añadió en voz baja

May miró al reflejo de nuevo pudo ver que Shadow comenzó a andar hacia donde estaba Rouge, se paró y se agachó a ver que le había echo a Rouge, May le vigilaba por el reflejo del monitor, mientras veía que Jun intentaba llevarse a July, ésta se resistía, May hizo un mueca

es tan testaruda- dijo en voz alta pensando

Al ver que al final July se cansó y se dejó llevar por Jun hacia la salida, y se quedaron en el rellano de la entrada, en el exterior de la base. May observó los monitores, descubrió cerca de la entrada a Sonic y a Tails, también estaban discutiendo, Tails no quería marcharse, en cambio Sonic señalaba la salida, May seguía con la mueca en la cara mientras observaba la escena, les iba a decir algo, pero al final vio que Tails se rindió y ambos salieron corriendo a las afueras de la base y se reunieron con Jun y July. los cuatro se quedaron mirando la entrada de la base. May desactivó la megafonía y dijo antes de girarse

quedan 2 minutos... ¿piensas quedarte?

...- Shadow no la respondía mientras cogía en brazos a Rouge aún inconsciente

May se dió la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, Shadow le devolvió la mirada y se dió la vuelta

yo una vez...- dijo Shadow- pensé en hacer lo mismo que tu... pero con todo el planeta...- sonrió recordando su intento de vengarse del mundo con el Eclipse Cannon- pero alguien me enseñó que no merece la pena morir en vano...

ya...- le contestó May se cogió la trenza y se miro el pelo, seguía siendo blanco, un blanco radiante, soltándola, se miró los brazos, mientras se tocaba el pelo- de todos modos... mirame... no soy yo misma... tengo la vida consumida... que mas me dará...

tienes la vida consumida- le cortó Shadow- por salvar a alguien que era importante para ti,... una vez me lo dijiste, podías curar a tus seres queridos si lo desea...

Shadow...- le cortó May-mira como me lo paga... ya lo he decidido... - se calló ahogando una lágrima- y no a sido fácil... vete... salva a Rouge... hazlo por ella...

Se dió media vuélta dándole la espalda y tapándose la cara, Shadow miró a Rouge, pensó que tenía razón así que cerró los ojos y con la cabeza afirmó, luego en un brillo se desvaneció con Rouge. May se dió la vuelta y miró el sitio donde había estado Shadow, se dejó caer de rodilla mientras y se tapó la cara con las manos de nuevo, "ahora me toca esperar a mi muerte" se dijo a sí misma "lo he intentado y lo he conseguido... los he salvado" seguía pensando, "pero ellos serán mucho más felices si yo no estoy interponíendome entre ellos... entiendo a July... pero ella no me entiende a mí... esto es lo mejor para todos..."

"¿porque es esto lo mejor para todos?" dijo una voz en su cabeza. May se sobresaltó y se quitó las manos de la cara mirando a un lado y a otro de la sala, pero no vio a nadie. "¿por que?... no me has respondido", May asustada se puso en pie, y contestó con miedo con las manos sobre el corazón

porque... serán ellos más felices... ¿quien eres?

"yo soy tu"

¿como?

"no lo entiendes..."

no y para un minuto de vida que me queda creo que me he vuelto loca- dijo May medio en broma

"una vez ibas a morir en el río, pero yo te dije que no iba aser así"

si me acuerdo de lo del río... pero esta vez si que voy a morir...- dijo May con confianza, el miedo había desaparecido de ella, pero algo de él seguía residiendo en el corazón- no me necesitan... se tienen el uno al otro...

Sentía como una puñalada en el corazón, un dolor lineal que le atravesaba de parte a parte, unos recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos, recuerdos de momentos vividos con alguien especial, desde que le conoció hasta el ultimo instante que le había visto

¿por que me muestras esto?- preguntó May

"para demostrate de que tienes un motivo por el cual vivir". May se llevó las manos a la boca.

Shadow...- dijo con un hilo de voz

"Exacto... antes dijiste que comprendías a July... ¿lo comprendes ahora?". May afirmó con la cabeza

pero ya se ha ido... - contestó triste y mirando al suelo

Se sobresaltó al oír por los altavoces la voz de la señorita de antes diciendo que quedaban 30 segundos para la explosión

voy a morir... no se puede parar... si pudiera...- dijo girándose y comprobando el panel de mando- ya es irremediable...

"¿Quieres volver a verle?" le preguntó la voz. May parada, los pensamientos fluían por su cabeza, ¿realmente quería que acabara todo así? Una imagen permanecía en su cabeza, un pasillo, de una casa desconocida, un momento, un calor, el calor por ser abrazada por Shadow, un momento que deseaba que fuera eterno pero que acabó, el corazón de May se iba acelerando por momentos, al final respondiendo la pregunta que le había echo la voz de su cabeza contestó:

si... si quiero verle...

"pues pídeselo" le contestó la voz

¿pedírselo?...- May no estaba muy segura de que fuera a funcionar, pero se sentía contenta al hacerlo, por lo menos pensaba en alguien que le agradaba antes de morir- Shadow... Shadow...- murmuraba

"así no te va a oír, ¡grítale!"

¡Shadow!- gritó May- ¡¡SHADOW SALVAME!

la voz de la señorita volvía a oírse:

"quedan 10 segundos para la detonación"

May calló de rodillas con las manos juntas pensando en que su mente se había divertido martirizándola hasta el final, así que se dió por vencido, bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos, un brillo apareció junto a ella y la tomó en un abrazo mientras decía

Muy bien echo May...

May abrió los ojos de sorpresa se quitó las manos de la cara pero el cuerpo de quien la abrazaba le impedían moverse, vio una luz a su alrededor y que sus pies se separaban del suelo, de repente se encontraban en el oásis de la entrada secreta de la base, sus pies pisaron la tierra, pero antes de poder hacer nada escuchó

no hay tiempo, coge todo el aire que puedas

May obedeció y de nuevo sus pies se separaron de la tierra y se sumergieron en el agua, se soltaron y empezaron a bucear hacia las profundidades del río, May le agarró de la mano y se dejaron caer hasta el fondo del río.

La base reventó y el fuego salió por la gruta secreta de la superficie, desde lo más profundo, en la oscuridad se podía ver las bolas de fuego procedentes de la base y de lo inflamable de su interior, el río tembló haciendo parecer que la pared que se encontraba más cerca de la base fuera a rajarse, pero el temblor cesó y no pareció haber producido ningun efecto secundario, la mano que sujetaba la de May se quedó sin fuerza, y casi se soltó de ella, May también se estaba quedando sin aire así que se puso de cunclillas para tomar impulso y saltó tirando de la mano, empezó a nadar hacia la superficie, pero el peso le hacía avanzar poco, intentó nadar con más fuerza, notaba que el agua no quería dejarla escapar, el cuerpo le pesaba,se esforzó más y consiguió salir a la superficie. Medio asfixiada tomó aire y tiró de la mano para subir a la superficie a su salvador, esperaba ver a Shadow, pero se sorprendió ver a Sonic. Le arrimó a la orilla, salió del agua y le sacó, tenía los ojos hinchados del llorar y del agua, no veía bien. Miró en dirección a la base, el bosquecito que había a la entrada secreta de la base había desaparecido al mitad, y la otra mitad estaba ardiendo, miró a los árboles del otro lado del río pero vio que no les había alcanzado la explosión. Perdió el interés por los árboles, se frotó los ojos y miró a Sonic, le veía aún borroso

¿Sonic?- le llamó

El erizo no contestó, lo puso boca arriba y miró si respiraba, parecía que no, así que le puso las dos manos en el pecho, y tocó la mata de pelo. "¿y esto? si Sonic no tiene esto...o... o Dios mío!" pensó echándose hacia atrás asustada "es Shadow... ¡y no respira!". Más asustada todavía se acercó de nuevo a él, y le puso de nuevo las manos sobre las costillas y dejó caer su peso sobre los brazos y las costillas. Éste se movió y abrió un ojo, poniédole una mano sobre las manos de May le dijo

si... soy yo... pero para... me vas a romper una costilla

May sin decirle nada se echó sobre él y se echó a llorar. Shadow miró hacia arriba como pensando "ay que ver..." y se incorporó apartándola con las manos quedándose May arrodillada pero a su lado, Shadow se sentó y se la quedó mirando, May notó que la miraba, bajó las manos y le miró

lo siento...- decía entre sollozos- creía que... te habías ahogado... snif

no te preocupes

Shadow se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, tomó su mano y se levantó con gran esfuerzo

¿como sabías que seguía allí?- preguntó May

¿donde ibas a estar sino?- respondió Shadow

...- se quedó May pensativa- pensé en un momento en ir a por las cosas de la Doctora Morgan, pero...- bajó la cabeza diciendo- luego comprendí que si las salvaba nunca me olvidaría de mis hermanos... aunque...- se calló y pensó "aún podrían estar allí"

May comenzó a andar hacia la entrada, Shadow estiró el brazo para coger su mano e impedir que entrar en la base, pero May se desplomó al suelo, Shadow sobresaltado se acercó a ella y dandole la vuelta la levantó un poco, se arrodilló y le puso su cabeza en las rodillas

May... oye...- le llamaba Shadow

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió

anda...- contestó May- esta postura ya me suena...

si pero estabamos al revés- le siguió la broma el erizo

jeje...- May intentó levantarse-... uf... ya estoy bien... no te preocupes

¿seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse

si... solo me he mareado- respondió esta

Una vez de nuevo en pie, dió dos pasos tambaleándose y calló sentada sobre sus pies, cuando iba a quedarse tumbada Shadow la sujetó e impidió que se cayera, manteniéndola sentada

no, no estas bien- le dijo Shadow preocupado- y se agachó a su lado

...- May tenía los ojos entrecerrados- bueno... no estoy bien... que mas da...

¿como que que mas da?- le preguntó incrédulo Shadow

no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo May mirando a los ojos a Shadow-... y tu no deberías perder tu tiempo en alguien como yo

¿en alguien como tu?

si... en un híbrida...- respondió May bajando la cabeza

eso es una tontería- le dijo enfadado Shadow

July siempre se metía conmigo... porque era una híbrida- decía May sin escuchar las palabras de Shadow- o por lo menos porque a mi se me nota más que a ella... ella tiene tu fuerza... tu velocidad...- decía poniéndose más triste

si... pero ella no es May- le respondió Shadow

no entiendo- le constestó alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos

si... hubo una vez una chica... María... me enseñó que cada uno somos únicos... cada uno habíamos nacido por una razón en esta vida...- decía Shadow apartando su mirada de May y perdiéndola en la lejanía

se nota que la querías...- le dijo May, levantó una mano y le dirigió la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo-... los humanos no son tan malos...

bueno...- replicó Shadow- algunos...

May se intentó poner de pie, a duras penas pudo, no se dejó ayudar por Shadow, intentando mantener el equilibrio miró a Shadow que seguía de rodillas detrás de ella

por eso debería mirar si estan las ocsas de mi madre... además yo ya he cumplido mi razón...- le dijo- ya se me acabó mi tiempo...

aún sigues con esas...- dijo Shadow algo molesto mientras se levantaba- sigues sin entender nada... y las cosas de tu madre se han quemado...

es que no se de que me estás hablando...- le dijo May

ya...- respondió este- ¿porque me llamaste?

¿me oíste?

claro... si no ¿cómo es que había ido a buscarte?

no lo se...- bajó la voz May diciendo- la voz de mi mente...- y se miró las manos que las tenía cogidas sobre a tripa

Shadow se acercó hasta ella y dijo

yo soy tu...

May le miró con los ojos abiertos, no se podía creer que Shadow había dicho lo mismo que le dijo su mente, no era posible tenía que haber sido una casualidad

la primera vez que terminamos en el río, pensaste que ibas a morir, y una voz te dijo que no, aún no ibas a morir

May no sabía que decir, ahora sí que no era una casualidad, estaba siendo demasiado preciso, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente

¿como sabes eso?- dijo un poco asustada

"porque sé como usar todo el poder de las esmeraldas del caos a mi antojo" le dijo la voz en su mente. May más asustada intentó alejarse, Shadow se paró al ver su reaccion y la miró a los ojos

al igual que yo desconocía cosas de ti, tu deconoces cosas de mi...- dijo éste

si... pero...- decía May poniéndose roja por momentos- tu me acompañaste hasta los últimos 10 segundos... me fuíste hablando...

quería saber si realmente tu deseo era morir...

pero me engañaste... me dijiste que si tenía un motivo para vivir...- decía May roja de vergüenza-... me enseñaste las imagenes de el tiempo que he vivido contigo... y me prenguntaste si quería volver a verte...

Shadow se dió la vuelta y comenzó a arrascarse la cabeza

si... bueno...- decía este sin darle importancia, volvió a girarse para mirarla y le dijo- pero al final supe que realmente no querías morir... por una razón... y me alegro de que encontraras alguna

May se giró dándole la espalda, muerta de vergüenza, se calló de nuevo sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y se quedó con las manos apolladas en la barbilla, "que pasa...", pensaba, "... ¿no me puede gustar un chico?... tan poco es tan malo". Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando escuchó el sonido de los pasos, de que Shadow se acercaba a ella, la dio la vuelta, se puso de cunclillas en frente de ella dejando unos centímetros de espacio entre sus caras

te recuerdo que te sigo escuchando la mente- y cogiéndola de las manos le dijo- dime que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a ser la negra eriza May...

Sonic, bostezaba de aburrimiento, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la arena con la cabeza a poyaba en las manos, Tails estaba a su lado, con una mano de visera mirando a la distancia mientras una de sus colas pasaba cerca de la nariz de Sonic, Rouge ya se había despertado cuando Shadow la llevó con ellos, le contaron los últimos detalles y ayudó a llevar a July y a Jun a través del desierto para alejarse lo más rapidamente posible de la base ante la inminente explosión, estaba preocupada por Shadow, "seguro que ha ido a hacerse el héroe", pensó, "es como Sonic...- miró al erizo sonriendo- le encanta ser el héroe del momento". July y Jun estaban sentados en la arena como Sonic, un poco alejados de ellos, también miraban la columna de humo provocada por la explosión de la base, estaban cogidos de la mano, en tensión. July nerviosa decía cosas como

esta niña... mira que pensar que no la quería... como se haya suicidado no la pienso perdonar...

no digas tonterias July- le regaño Jun- May no se ha suicidado...- la miró y la dijo- no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso ¿vale?

perdona Jun- le contestó la eriza- pero... no me dejó explicárselo

ya no es una chiquilla- le constestó Jun mirándola a los ojos- aunque solo nació unos días después que tu no quiere decir que no haya madurado por ella sola

por eso la recogiste en el desierto y la escondiste antes que a mí- le dijo July echándole una mirada de desconfianza

Eggman me capturó cuando iba a por tí, de todos modos desconozco la razón pero las cápsulas estaban programadas para que nos despertáramos en ese orden, primero yo, luego May y tu a última

¿La doctora no se fiaba de ella?- preguntó- sabía que era su favorita...

por que era la más débil...- le cortó Jun- quería que yo la protegiera... deberías estar orgullosa... si no confiara en nosotros no nos habría puesto en ese orden y la habría dejado la última...

pero que se pensaba ¿que la íbamos a abandonar?- dijo July enfadada, pero luego se cortó y poniéndose roja miró a sus piernas- recuerdo algo...- dijo- creo que la comenté lo de que me gustabas...

je - Jun sonrió- me lo dijo- añadió con una sonrisa- me dijo una vez que te gustaba, pero que no olvidara que tenía dos hermanas y os tenía que querer a las dos por igual... además;- giró un poco la cabeza- ¿es verdad que estuvo May a punto de morir por salvarnos?- preguntó Jun algo más alto para que Rogue, Tails y Sonic le contestaran

Si- se limitó a decir Sonic

No he conocido a nadie como ella- dijo Tails

menos por el último golpe que he recibido de ella, no es mala chica, además no es el primero que he recibido por ella cuando quería conseguir algo

Jun sonrió ante esto último, July dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y dijeron al unísono

se nota que es nuestra hermana- y se rieron

creo que me estoy perdiendo... - dijo Tails

Sonic abrió un ojo para mirarlos, despues miró a Tails y le levantó el pulgar, y tras sonreírle volvió a poner la mano detrás de la cabeza y cerró el ojo. Tras un brillo a unos dos metros apareció Shadow, Jun y July se levantaron cuando le vieron pero no se acercaban, les daba demasiada impresión de respeto, al ser iguales que ellos, sabían que provenían de ese erizo, así que lo consideraban como su padre, Sonic al oír el ruido de Chaos Control, con una mueca de molestia se irguió y se quedó sentado en la arena mirando a los erizos. Shadow se acercó y extendió un brazo hacia July y Jun, éstos se quedaron mirando la mano y vieron que del puño caía por ambos lados un mechón de pelo largo, larguísimo y negro, Jun extendió su mano tomando el mechón que ondeaba al viento, sin duda alguna, era de May,negro y largo, sin decir nada miraron a Shadow con una mueca de agradecimiento. Éste se acercó a Rouge

Shadow...- Rouge no sabía como preguntar la duda que recorría su mente, que quería desterrar de una vez la fatidica suerte de May

la respuesta es no...- dijo éste- sólo ha encontrado otra razón para vivir...- dijo girándose hacia los erizos- y otra vida la espera... me ha dicho que no la busquéis- se volvió de nuevo hacia Rouge y sonriendo la dijo- ¿nos vamos?

Rouge sonrió y alzó vuelo, tomándo de las manos a Shadow Rouge se despidió de Sonic

bueno chicos, hasta otra aventura

Sonic miró a Shadow y le dijo

Shadow... no cambies nunca

Éste se limitó a sonreir y luego Rouge alzó el vuelo y se fueron volando, supusieron que dirección a la Eggcarrier. mientras iban volando Rouge le pregunto

Shadow, ¿que ha pasado?

Pero Shadow se limitó a callar y a sonreir.

May abrió los ojos, y se miró los brazos, su pelaje volvía a ser negro completamente, se cogió la trenza, igual, negra entera, miró a Shadow que se encontraba en cunclillas todavía delante de ella y sonrió avergonzada, se levantó y tomando el coletero que sujetaba la trenza se soltó el pelo. Èste al encontrarse liberado ondeó al viento, tomó un mechón de pelo y lo partió a la altura de sus mechas cortas, luego cogió y se volvió a hacerse la trenza, Shadow se levantó mirándola sin comprender porqué había echo eso último, ella extendió su brazo acercándole el mechón

toma... dáselo a mis hermanos... al menos que sepan que no estoy muerta... diles que no me busquen...¿lo harás por mi?

Shadow la sonrió a modo de respuesta, May se dió media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a la base y donde estaba Shadow.

Shadow...- se paró y giró la cabeza para mirarle de reojo pero sin volerse, tenía las manos puestas en el corazón- muchas gracias... por todo...- suspiró y añadió- si me pidieras que me fuera contigo... lo haría...- giró más la cabeza para asegurarse de que la estaba mirando- ...

Haz caso de lo que te dice tu corazón...- le respondió éste

...- May sonrió y bajó la cabeza- lo siento... -dijo, y como si estuviera en un sueño le dijo hasta el ruido de un Chaos Control la indicó de que Shadow se había ido- los humanos me enseñaron a odiar a mis enemigos, pero tu me has enseñado a amar, ya tengo una nueva razón para vivir, noto tu fuerza en mi interior, mi vida vale para curar a los que más quiero... y aunque tenga que empezar de nuevo no me importa... encontraré mi propio camino... valerme por mí misma... no dependeré de nadie... nunca más...porque tus genes son mi fuerza y tu sangre... mi calor.

De repente se acordó y sacó la esmeralda, la miró y sonrió, "es la verde" pensó, "Shadow tengo la esmeralda verde y me has dejado que me quede con ella" comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la base, por el desierto, mirando la esmeralda, "espero que algún día vengas a por ella"

FIN OJOS ESCARLATA


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración de la autora, he dejado un espacio de tiempo sin escribir aposta, para que cada uno se imagine lo que a pasado entre May y Shadow para que ella volviera a ser negra, no me gustaria que mal pensarais porque por ahí no van los tiros... lo dejo a la libre imaginación, que me parece mucho más bonito, no creo que tenga todo el derecho a forzar a los personajes a mi gusto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo .


End file.
